Narcissa's Memoirs
by LadyCissyMalfoy
Summary: This story is a collection of Narcissa Black Lestrange's memories, showing her trials and tribulations throughout her life, how she chose love over money and pride, and how she came to the the person she is today. Rated 18 to be on the safe side, for there are some adult scenes through out the fiction.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One: The Beginning**

It all started when I was four years old. My sisters Bella and Andromeda were playing with the Lestrange boys, and neither Bella nor Rodolphus wanted to play with me. But the youngest boy, Rab, came over and took my hand, leading to me to the edge of the yard.

"Come Cissy, I'll play with you over here."

I should have known then, that Rab Lestrange and I would have a friendship of a life time. We played for hours, just sitting on the edge of the property playing with my dolls, or his toy broom and wand. Rab was a few years older than me, the same age as Andromeda, but yet he took the time to sit and play with me.

From then on, Rab and I played every day at the edge of the property. Bella would tease me mercilessly, saying that Rab only played with me because he felt sorry for me. I would get so upset that I wouldn't talk to him for a day, only for him to come to the door step and try to comfort me. I never realized how much I would need him one day, how much I would honestly need him throughout my life. The teasing skinned knees, the tears, the laughs… He was there for it all. No matter the cause, no matter the issue, Rab was my protector, my best friend.

As we got older, Rab and I ventured from the edge of the property and on to new places. The pond, the meadow, the small wizarding town not too far from the Lestrange Manor, anywhere that we could spend time together was our favorite place to be. One day, however, when I was ten and he was twelve, we found a meadow that was on the edge of a muggle farmer's property that was so beautiful, so peaceful, that it became our meeting place. The beautiful flowers, the large oak tree, the small stream; it was all too perfect for us. We would spend hours a day there during the summer, and even spent time into the wee hours of the night there. Mother and Father, however, were not thrilled with all the time I was spending with the youngest Lestrange.

He started school when I was nine, he was 11 and sorted into Slytherin house. As happy for him as I was, I was still a bit jealous that he was at Hogwarts without me. I no longer could spend the days with him, basking in the sunlight, talking about our lives, our other friends, our interests. I wouldn't be able to see him until he came home for the winter holiday and even then I knew he would have to stay with his family most of the time. During this time, I found myself writing him small letters, letting him know he was still my best friend and I couldn't wait for him to be home. Little did I know, I had the same effect on him that he had on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The School Years**

Two years after Rab went off to school, I also started to prepare for my Hogwarts years. I couldn't wait to finally see him every day, and have things be the way they used to be. We spent every day together that summer, just talking, lying around the pool while he told me the stories of what happened that year at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to meet all the people he spoke of, to use the magic he used. Bella, on the other hand, was not pleased that she would have Andromeda and I there, "ruining her status and image" in front of her friends. Mother, however, was most pleased that all three of her daughters would be away at school from now on. Mother had no use of us being home, other than to belittle us and "teach us the proper manners and ways of a lady." Andromeda and I excelled at this, but Bella would have rather been out into the late hours with Rodolphus, not worrying about her manners and lady like postures.

Before long, I too was on the Hogwarts Express, seated next to Rab while he read a book and I, looking through my own book as well. We didn't always have to talk to each other; in fact, the quiet moments like these were always my favorite. Just the two of us, enjoying the peace and quiet, reading about our favorite subjects. I knew once the trained stopped, he and I would have to part ways until the Sorting Ceremony, but I wasn't nervous or scared. I knew he would be waiting there for me at the Slytherin table, waiting for us to share the year together with our siblings.

As the train came to a halt, I looked up from my book and packed it away neatly. Looking over to Rab, I gave him a small smile and moved my hair to the side.

"You're going to wait for me… Right?"

He looked up from his book, a pondering look on his face,

"Of course… Bella, Rod, Andie, and I will save a seat for you."

I smiled, grabbed my bag and headed off the train with the other first years. I never realized that this was the beginning of it all, the beginning of a love to last a lifetime.

From that night on, Rab and I became even better friends than we had been. He helped me with my studies, while I helped him with his quidditch practices; bringing him lunches, dinners, drinks, towels… anything he may have needed to keep going. During this time, my sister Bella and I also became closer, since Rod and Rab were both on the quidditch team for Slytherin and she was at most of the practices and matches. I found out Bella wasn't such a bad person after all, she really did have a caring side to her. I soon found I enjoyed her company, just like I did Rab's.

During my 5th year, however, I met a boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy. He was a smart lad, well-off, and talented at quidditch. He was the prime example of a pure-blood wizard, and I knew my parents would approve of us courting one another. But, what I didn't anticipate was Rab distancing himself from me, or using the time I spent with him to spend with Lucius. I could tell Rab was not happy that I had a boyfriend, especially Lucius Malfoy, but he was free to date whoever he wanted as well. I never stopped him from shagging the other Slytherin girls, or from going on dates with them to the Black Lake.

One night, however, Lucius and I got into a fight, one that I will never forget. It was a cool fall evening, we were under the tree at the Black Lake, when I mentioned about Rab being made quidditch captain, since it was his last year at Hogwarts. I knew Lucius had wanted to be captain, but everyone had agreed that Rab should be captain. I never expected the response he gave me, I never expected him to hit me the way he did. Lucius lost his temper, he lost his mind. I was lucky though, because even though our friendship had been tested and tried, Rab came to my rescue, being my protector as always. Rab saved my life that night, and I have always owed him for it.

That year, Rab graduated and I was left by myself with the few other classmates that I talked too. I should have realized then too, that things were different between Rab and I; that no one could compare to him. We wrote each other every day, sending small parcels and long letters to one another. It was then that I found out Rodolphus and Bellatrix were to be married, and that both of them were to become Death Eaters after the ceremony. I was worried that Rab would choose that kind of life style and that I would lose him completely. But, if it was what he wanted, then I would support him either way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Weddings**

During my 7th year, my sister Bellatrix finally married Rodolphus, and was branded with her Dark Mark. My parents were thrilled; thrilled that she was making something of herself for the blood purity of witches and wizards, and gracing the family name with such a marriage. I was happy that she had finally tied the knot with the man, but even though I believed in blood purity and blood status, I didn't truly agree with the Dark Lord himself. He was a ruthless man, a terrible, but great wizard. He seemed to have a hold upon my sister, one that I could not place just yet. Little did I know that this very thing would be the offset of my family's status, making us the talk of the Wizarding world.

Andromeda.

She ran off with him; she ruined the family name. Andie, my sister that had usually been the one to confide with me, be there when Bella couldn't, or wouldn't understand, ran off with the muggleborn Ted Tonks. I couldn't believe it, she had chosen him over her family. Yes, I'll admit, he was a nice guy, a good looking guy. But, he was a muggleborn! He was filth! He tainted our family name, and she fed herself into it. Mother, oh Mother had a fit of rage. She completely disowned her, and I never thought it would have happened. Andie was Mother's favorite, her shining star. I felt hurt, I felt betrayed. The other prominent families in our world would be buzzing with gossip; The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black would be tainted by a muggleborn marriage.

But Bella, dear Bella kept her cool through almost the entire ordeal. She reminded us that we have no more affiliation with her, and that she would personally kill them both off if need be. I wouldn't let her; no matter what Andie was still our sister. Though, I refused to speak to her, refused to acknowledge her presence when I passed her in the streets. She chose her path; and I chose mine.

The wizarding world was in a buzz over our little "incident" with Andie, and my Father and Mother were thinking of ways to divert the attention. What was to come next shocked me, and I was having no part in it.

"Marry the Malfoy boy Cissy, and everything will be just fine."

Marry Lucius?! After what he had done to me, how he had treated me, they wanted me to marry him!? They were being completely absurd in their idea to shy away from Andie's disownment and marriage. I mean, I was barely 18! If I was going to marry someone, it would be someone who I loved; who I cared for, not some blundering idiot with a cane. I refused to marry him; my parents went into an uproar. If I didn't marry him, I'd share the same fate as Andromeda, if I did, things would only get better for me. I ran to my room, knowing neither one would follow me up there. I had to get a hold of Rab, give him the news my parents bestowed upon me. I couldn't do this by myself, I needed my best friend.

I sat at my vanity, idly brushing my hair. I had been waiting to hear from Rab. I sighed, looking out the window wondering when he would send for me. Sure, it was a bit awkward considering he was my brother-in-law, but we were still friends none the less.

Finally giving up hope that Rab would contact me, I went to the library and began reading my favourite book. Before long, I heard a tapping noise at the window. Looking up, I recognized Rab's owl and immediately got up. Opening the window, I detatched the note and fed the owl a treat.

Cissaa...

I am sorry that you had to wait. I had something that had to be done.  
But I am free now if you like to meet?

-Rab…

Smiling, I wrote him a small reply.

Rab,

It is quite alright, I know you are busy. I would like to meet you. The meadow alright with you?  
~Cissaa

I sealed the note and attached it to his owl, smiling a bit more and heading back to my room to primp myself.

I finished my primping, only to hear the owl once again at the window. I smiled, reading his note and replying quickly, sealing the note and attaching it to his beautiful owl. I quickly pulled my hair back into a sleek pony tail, a few tendrils framing my face. I spritzed myself in my favourite honey vanilla perfume, and apparated on the spot to the meadow. This was our safe place, the place we could talk and do anything and no one would bother us.

Arriving at the meadow, I saw him sitting in their spot underneath the tree. Smiling, I walked over to him and sat down.

"Long time no see stranger…"

Rab looked up when he heard the pop from my apparation. He smiled and nodded to the spot beside him for me to sit.

"It's been too long. I missed you."

I smiled and sat next to him, keeping a very small distance between us.

"I missed you too Rab… What has been going on?"

I could see the smile that appeared on his face when I said I missed him. It was true; I did miss him. I had found over the years that I felt something more for him than friendship, but no one knew that, not even Bella.

His face contorted slightly and heard the words I had been dreading,

"Just missions… I had to join him."

I began to panic on the inside. He was now a Death Eater, her Rab. What if something happened to him? What if he was killed? Captured? Hurt? I wasn't quite sure what to think, when I finally found the right words to say.

"Rab, I don't want to lose you… You're my best friend…"

It was true; I couldn't lose him. He was everything to me, whether or not he knew it.

He looked down at me, and I knew then it wasn't his choice to become a Death Eater. I knew that his father and Rod would push him into being in the Dark Lord's inner circle. I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't think it would happen this soon. I wasn't sure what to think, when he said something that made me realize how much I truly cared for him.

"I didn't want to be one… You won't lose me…"

I tried to smile; I tried to hide the uneasiness that coursed through my body. Rab was my everything right now, I couldn't lose him either. All I could do was lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I felt his strong arms snake around me and I couldn't help but feel like everything was alright, things would be fine.

We stayed in the silence for a while, until he broke the ice and apologized for joining the Death Eaters. All I could do was smile lightly, knowing it wasn't his decision and I still wanted to be his friend either way. In the back of my mind, however, was the fresh conversation between my parents and I about arranging my marriage to Lucius Malfoy. I had to tell Rab, but how could I? Eventually, I broke down and told him everything.

I could feel the tension in his body when I told him who they wanted me to marry. Rab hated Malfoy with a passion, and I knew this wouldn't set well with him. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his strong, spicy scent. I never realized how right it felt being in his arms, and I knew he enjoyed the time we spent together, we both did. I began racking my brain on how to get out of this arranged marriage, but the only thing I could think of…

"Let's run away together, Rab…"

I looked up at him, searching his face for any hint of an answer.

"If you want too… I am always here for you."

I beamed with joy, knowing my best friend would run away with me and always be there. I smiled, not realizing the effect it had on him. I pulled myself up and kissed him on the cheek, giving him another soft smile,

"I'm always here for you too, Rab".

It was official; I was in love with my best friend. We talked of running away, even though we both knew we'd be disowned, we still wanted too. I couldn't help but think if he had the same feelings for me, if any at all other than a friend. I couldn't help but notice the way he held me, the way he always protected me, the way he cared for me. I stayed close to him, relishing in the feeling of the intimate moment shared between us. My brain was on over-haul, wondering if he had the same feelings for me that I had for him.

"Do you think we'll always be together... As friends?"

I looked up at him, unsure of the reaction that could happen. But, to my surprise, I heard the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time,

"As friends? I hope not…"

I beamed with joy. He did share the same feelings for me that I had for him. I knew then, I wanted to be with Rab, for the rest of my life.

It happened all so fast. One moment, we were best of friends; now, we were on our way to get married. Neither of us could stand the thought of losing one another, we had been together far too long to let anyone ruin it. I loved him, I truly did, and when I said my vows; I meant them. Our first night together was one of passion, of love, of togetherness. I wouldn't have traded it for the world. Rab Lestrange was the man I was in love with, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was my husband. I was Mrs. Narcissa Black Lestrange.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Parents**

It had been a week since either of us had returned home, but no one bothered us. Rab, he was perfect for me, and I knew I had made the right choice. Our days consisted of walking in the meadow, spending countless hours reading, cuddling, making love to one another. I would grow to miss that old house, Rab and I shared many fond memories there.

I knew eventually we'd have to tell our families, but for some reason I was afraid too. I knew Father would be mad, but that's only because I wasn't his favorite. Mother, on the other hand, I hoped would see that I was happy and calm father down. I was Mother's favorite, and everyone knew it, even Bella had noticed over the years. But, I was wrong; dead wrong.

They had a complete melt down, every last one of them. When I told them, Father began bellowing, Mother gave me a glare that sent chills down my spine.

"HOW COULD YOU NARCISSA?! THERE IS NO GAIN FOR US IN THIS MARRIAGE!"

"I knew that Lestrange boy was no good for you… Now he's got you running off and getting married!"

I wanted to scream at them, tell them I was happy and that's all that mattered, was my happiness. But to them, my marriage to Rab brought no fortune, no gain to the Black Family; it was pointless, worthless. I couldn't hold my temper much longer, this was when I was most like Bella and my father: I had a temper that rivaled the best of them.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST LISTEN TO ME?" I screamed.

They both looked at me with pure horror on their faces. It was alright for them to degrade and yell at me, but when I did it to them? The whole world was going to end! I felt the anger boiling inside of me, feeling it coursing through my veins.

"I have done _nothing_ wrong! WE have done _nothing_ wrong! I love Rabastan, and he loves me! I don't care that our marriage brings no monetary gain, I DON'T CARE! He loves me, I love him, THAT is what matters!"

I had that look on my face, one that spoke of pure anger, towards them, my own parents for acting in this manner. I felt something trickling between my fingers, only to look down and see that my nails had dug into my palms from them being balled in a fist so tightly. I heard my father sigh, and put his head in his hands. I knew he had given up, that I had won this battle and he knew it.

"If that is what you want my Cissa, then it shall happen."

The Lestranges' were no different. Brook, the matriarch of the family was fuming when Rab and I told her and Evan of the news of our elopement. Rab was Brook's favorite child, he could do no wrong! No, this of course would be blamed on me.

"That evil conniving witch has corrupted our son, Evan! She doesn't love him, just his name! We cannot and _will not_ condone this!"

Brook's voice had reached an entirely new level of high pitch. Rab and I cringed at the sound, our ears ringing upon the impact of her voice. Evan stood there, his face hard with contempt at our news. He was a stern man, his hands full of power, strength. I cleared my throat softly, shifting my weight but not losing my perfect posture. He was pure intimidation, and we all knew it.

Evan pursed his lips lightly, Brook still screeching about how I was a "home wrecker" and nothing but "an evil wench that was taking her baby from her." I looked to Rab, to see the contempt in his eyes over his mother's words. I knew how much he loved his mother, she was his everything. But, I knew he loved me, and wouldn't leave me. Finally, Evan spoke, calm, but a hint of malice in his voice,

"Rabastan, you should have known better than to run off and marrying this _girl. _You should have waited for your mother and I to have picked a suitor for you for a proper, Pure Blood marriage."

His tone made me uneasy; it was as if he was implying I wasn't good enough to be his daughter-in-law, not worthy to be family. I felt Rab tense, his magic and anger radiate off his body, but unlike myself, he kept his temper in check.

"Father, if I dare say, those efforts would be futile. I love Narcissa, more than anything in this world. She is my light, and my life. _No one_ can compare to her."

I saw the look on Brook's face drop, as if she had been hit with the Cruciatus curse a million times over. Evan stiffened slightly, his facing hardening even more as if it was possible. I could tell he was becoming angry, but it wasn't for the reasons I was thinking.

"What about the Dark Lord? Do you think he will be pleased with this arrangement? Are you really going to drag Narcissa into that life style, subject her to those horrors?"

His tone was brash, and I could tell he was truly sincere in his question to Rabastan. But were his intentions true, or was he doing this to play at Rab's emotions?

"Father, I want _nothing_ to do with the Dark Lord. _You _ wanted me into the Dark Lord's inner circle, but I want a family, a life with Narcissa, not the Dark Lord."

I was stunned, Brook speechless. Rabastan rarely talked back to his father, or his mother. I was frightened for him, knowing that Evan could be a heartless, cruel man when needed.

With a quick, curt nod, Evan dismissed us, barely accepting the fact that Rabastan and I were married.

After telling both sets of parents, Rabastan and I travelled to Bella and Rod's manor to tell them of our wonderful news. But our excitement was short lived: My mother had owled Bellatrix after we had told them, soon after we left. I could tell she was angry, her brows were furrowed and her eyes aflame. I cleared my throat and walked in, holding Rab's hand tightly. I felt Rod's cold grey eyes staring at us, knowing he was unhappy as well.

"What… were… YOU TWO THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET BLOODY WELL DISOWNED?! MOTHER AND FATHER ARE FURIOUS! YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY WELL RUINED THE FAMILY WITH THIS!"

Bella's tone was harsh, angry, even murderous. I knew that she was thinking about after the recent scandal with Andromeda, and that the Dark Lord would not take kindly to this.

All I could do is bow my head. I knew what Rab and I did was a bit irrational, and quite sudden, but I couldn't imagine living my life without him. I looked to her, gripping Rab's hand as I spoke,

"Bella… You love Rodolphus, and Father let you marry him. Yes, there is no monetary gain from my marriage with Rab, but I don't care because I love him. I don't care about the Dark Lord… We want to have a life of our own…"

I know my efforts were futile, but I had hoped my sister would see my reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Parents at Last**

Rabastan and I had been married a few years before we had the most joyous news; I was expecting. After four years of trying to have a child, we were finally granted our wish. I found out in early November that I was roughly 3 weeks along, and that I would be due in July around my own birthday. I was so over joyed and so happy, I could barely contain it. I decided to wait to tell anyone, even my sister, until I was sure this pregnancy was stable and healthy.

At 7 weeks, I finally told Rab. I went to his study, knocking on the door lightly. He had told me a million times over just to walk in, but I always felt like I was intruding on his business matters. Sitting on the edge of his desk, I fiddled with my hands and watched him work on whatever it was, before I broke the news;

"How would you feel if I was pregnant?"

I needn't say more. Rab smiled and he knew then I was pregnant. We were both overjoyed; our own little baby.

However, I knew there would be some people who would not be happy about little one. For instance, I knew my Mother would be upset, mostly because she still was not happy about my marriage to Rabastan, and I wasn't sure what my mother-in-law would have to say about it all. But, out of everyone, I was most afraid of telling Bella. I knew her and Rod longed for a child, but it just hadn't been the right time for them yet. I had even contemplated not telling her at all, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. How was I going to tell my sister I was pregnant?

It was a beautiful January morning when I decided to tell my sister. I had expected the worst, but I hoped she would be happy over time to meet her nephew or niece. Like I had expected, Bella did not seem all that happy about it. I had showed her my sonogram pictures, smiling as I watched her with them, but it quickly faded. I could see the sadness in her eyes, the pain in her voice. I knew she wanted nothing more than a child of her own. I sighed, looking at my hands in deep thought. Maybe I shouldn't have showed her the pictures; maybe I should have told her when I first found out so she had more time to adjust to the idea. Maybe having a baby wasn't a good idea after all…

As my due date approached, Rab and I worked on decorating the nursery for our darling child. Both of us wanted to be surprised as to what the sex was, so soft yellows, creams, and grays filled the room. I was getting over my sister's reaction, and very pleased that both sets of future grandparents were pleased to finally have their first grandchild. One day, however, my mother asked me something that I had not thought of my entire pregnancy,

"Have you and Rabastan picked any names yet?"

I froze; neither one of us had thought of a name, either boy or girl, for our little one. I hummed in thought. What would I name my little one? Would we keep the Black family tradition of a star name, or start our own? Would we pick a family name, an ethnic name, or would we pick something new? I never knew it was a daunting process to name a baby!

One day, I decided to bring it up to Rab. I had another 2 months before our little one was to arrive, and knew it was best to pick a name now before it got here. Striding down to his study, I went in and sat in my favorite rocking chair, rubbing my stomach lightly.

"Sweetheart… What names do you like?"

I could see the wheels turning his head, deep in thought. When he finally spoke, I was a bit surprised.

"How about… Evander for my father, and Jonathon as a middle name?"

I smiled, that was the perfect name for a little boy. We had also agreed on the name Druella, calling her Ella if it was a girl.

I couldn't have been happier in that moment, with my husband and my child, waiting for it to enter the world. Although I didn't understand it then, a love for a child starts at conception, and you would do anything to protect that child. I could only hope I could be the best mother for it, and provide anything and everything that he or she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Evander Jonathon Lestrange**

It was a warm July morning when I gave birth to our son, Evander. I'll never forget it for as long as I live; the pain, the worry, the fear… it was all very present in me and my husband. I labored for what felt like hours; the healer said I had a short labor and delivery for a first time mother, but I thought she was mental. Poor Rabastan, he was a wreck. Running back and forth between the bathroom with me, rubbing my back, holding my hands, he did everything he possibly could to keep me comfortable for the 6 hours of labor. It was one of the worst, but best experiences of my life, but I never planned on going through it ever again.

But, my Evander, my handsome, perfect little Evander was finally here. He was the most beautiful child I had ever seen; porcelain skin, dark, almost black hair covered his head, the same pointed Lestrange features and the full, pink Black family lips. I had never been so proud to have been a mother to the most handsome son in the entire world, muggle or wizard. He had full chubby cheeks, soft skin, he was _my_ son. I smiled up at Rabastan to see the same look of sheer pride and joy in his son. I knew then, it would be all I had to keep my son safe, safe from all the dangers in the world; and I would die doing just that for him.

A few hours after he was born, the healer had finally left and Rab and I could finally enjoy our son in peace. These feelings I had never experienced before, ones only mothers could describe, welled up in me as I held his tiny self in my arms. Looking to Rab, I could see tears forming in his eyes. We had our perfect little family, one that _no one _could ever take from us.

"Our son… Our beautiful little son…"

That's all I could manage to say to Rab, for I was so engulfed into the tiny infant that's all I could think about.

But, I knew in the back of my mind, this peace, this solace, would be short lived. The Dark Lord was getting stronger, and he was not happy in the first place that Rabastan and I were married, let alone having a child together. Would the Dark Lord punish Rabastan and I for disobeying our families, by taking it out on our child? Surely not, he was the most powerful magical combination that any pureblood Wizarding family would kill to have… right? And, being the sister, and sister-in-law of his two most faithful, most powerful Death Eaters surely protect us all from his wrath? I hoped so; I prayed so.

After learning to prepare bottles and diapers, I soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with my son next to the bed in his cradle; untouched, unscathed by the world.

A few days after Evan's birth, we began receiving guests to see the new baby. Of course, the first people to arrive were Rabastan's parents, Evander and Brooklyn. Evander seemed to be taken to his grandson, considering he was his name sake. Seeing the gruff, hard faced older wizard coddle my son warmed my heart; he was a caring person, even though I don't think he would ever admit it. Whatever emotion Evander didn't show that day, Brooklyn did for him. She was elated to be a grandmother, and more elated to find out that she had a grandson, that looked exactly like his father. It was also the first time that Evan opened his eyes, and to our pleasure, we found he had the same greyish brown eye color that both Rod and Rab possessed. He was a true Lestrange; Brooklyn and Evander could not have been more proud of their son than that day.

My parents, however, were a totally different story. My father seemed pleased that we had a son; the minute he heard the news he started a small vault for him at Gringott's to ensure he would have sufficient funds if he ever decided to pursue further education beyond Hogwarts. But, when he had heard his name was Evander, there was a small comment of how "he already has the last name, why use the Lestrange first name too" was made. My mother, as much as I could tell she was trying to be happy for us, wasn't. I could tell that maybe, just maybe, she was a bit jealous that Rabastan and I had a boy on the first try, while her and my father tried thrice for a boy, and had a house full of estrogen instead. But by the end of the visit, she had come around, calling him small pet names and giving him small sweet kisses before she left.

After coming home from their mission from the Dark Lord, Bella and Rod apparated directly to the manor to see their new nephew. I was nervous for Bella to meet baby Evander, knowing how hurt she was when she had found out I was pregnant with him. I knew she always wanted to give Rod a son, a strapping young Wizard to carry on the family name, but I had beaten her to the punch, and very unintentionally. Both of us had issues conceiving children, but mine were not as severe as hers, and for that, I felt a bit horrible looking at my son, knowing that maybe, he should have been hers' and Rod's instead.

But, I lucked out, and Bella fell madly in love with her little nephew. I had never seen this side of Bella before; the normally somewhat crude, torturous, fierce warrior was cooing, smiling, and kissing the small child in her arms. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, it made me feel proud that my little boy could have that kind of effect on her, to make her feel happy and loving. Even Rod, the stone faced Death Eater, cracked a small smile at the sight of his wife and nephew, although, even in later years, he would never own up to that.

As I watched my sister and son together, another thought flashed through my mind; maybe we were in the clear. Maybe, just maybe, the Dark Lord would not "grace" us with his presence. Maybe, just maybe, we would walk away unscathed.

Later that evening, as I settled Evander into his nursery, the air in the house grew cold, the house dark. I froze; we had not lucked out like I had hoped. The Dark Lord walked through the archway, his wand grasped tightly in one hand, and a sickening smile plastered to his face. I turned my back to the crib protectively, hoping to shield Evander away from the Dark Lord. I could see the mock hurt on his face, in his eyes, but it didn't faze me a bit; I had to protect my son.

"Come now Narcissa, I believe introductions are in order."

That voice, it was enough to send chills through your entire body. Before I knew it, my body was being pushed to the side, and the Dark Lord was standing over Evander's crib, peering down at the sleeping infant. Fear rose up in me; What if he wanted to kill my child? Especially after my marriage to Rabastan and my refusal to get the Dark Mark; would he really kill my child to show his dominance over me? The fear must have been evident in my demeanor, for I heard his crude chuckle, one of sinister and pure evil.

"I shall not harm him Narcissa. He is truly a fine young infant of purest magical blood. I can honestly not wait for the day he joins my ranks, especially if he is anything like his aunt and uncle."

I nodded slightly, fear coursing through my body. That was my punishment; he was going to turn my son into a ruthless killer like himself. I couldn't bear the thought of it; my perfect, sweet little angel, turned into a ruthless cold blooded killer. Surely, he would learn the Dark Arts, both Rabastan and I were quite skilled in them, and we of course would teach him that blood purity is very important, and marrying outside your social stature was unaccepted and would not be tolerated in our family. But, unlike my sister and brother-in-law, I did not purposely torture those, or kill them just because they were of a lesser status than I.

As the Dark Lord bade his good byes, I shut the nursery door, picked up my son and held him close to me. Sinking to the floor, I began to weep; for my son, for his purity, his innocence. For our lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The First Year**

Evander's first year of life the hardest, but most wonderful experience I had ever been through. The laughter, the smiles, the pain, the tears… I wouldn't trade any of it for my weight in gold. Something about being a mother clicked with me, and I knew what my place in life would be; a mother. Watching him grow, seeing him learn new things brought a joy within me that no one other than a mother could feel.

However, when Evander was 6 months old, my father grew fatally ill. Even though I was not as close to my father as my sister Bellatrix was, I was still heart broken when my mother finally relayed the news to me. He had a form of magical heart disease, that would eventually block every vein, capillary, and artery, which in turn would stop his heart. I was devastated; what little family I had left was beginning to die off. Would I even still speak to my mother once my father died? Would anyone even bother to tell Andromeda, even though she had been disowned? How would Bella deal with the stress of losing our father? All these thoughts rushed through my head as I watched my son play with a set of blocks that Brooklyn had made special for him.

The healers had given him until Evander's first birthday, but it seemed that the cards were not in our favor. A few weeks after we found out, mother owl'd us in the middle of the night, telling us Father was worse off than we had thought, and he was dying already. I rushed back home, flooing myself into my mother's sitting room and rushing to their bedroom. I did not prepare myself for the sight before me; I don't even think I could have. He was in bed, in his usual night garb, but his skin was yellowed; his face hollow and sunken in. He was on the verge of death, and all I could ask for is that Bella could get there in time. I sat at the foot of the bed, placing a hand on his foot, just keeping to myself.

Luckily, Bella got there shortly after I arrived, looking disheveled and distraught. Father and she had always been close; we all knew Bella was his favorite child. She was his black diamond, his dark angel. He drew in a jagged breath, and I heard my mother begin to sob. This was the end, Father was dying. Bella stood quietly in the corner of the room, just watching; just thinking. She knew as well as I did there was nothing we could do to keep him from dying, but it still didn't make it any easier.

We stayed with him until dawn, when he finally spoke to us privately, told us how much he loved us, and told me to love my son with all my heart, and he was sorry to not see him off to Hogwarts one day. All I could do was nod, and place a kiss on his forehead. I told him I loved him, and I meant it. He may have never known it or believed me, but I did love him; he was my father after all. I turned and left, unable to bear it any longer. I could hear him speaking to Bella, finally hearing her voice brought very little comfort too me; it was broken and shaken. I turned to see her come out, tears strolling down her face. Even the fierce warriors cry, especially for those they love. I ran to her, throwing my arms around her and cried into her hair. This couldn't be happening to us! Our father was the strongest, smartest, bravest man we had ever known. Why would the gods be taking him from us? There wasn't any time for answers; before I could pull away I felt Bella's body rack with sobs, and I knew it was over with. Father was gone; he had left us.

The months after my father's passing were truly horrible on all of us. Bella had gone into a stupor in the first weeks, but then she turned to torture, and murder for solace. I, on the other hand, turned to keeping my mind focusing on Evander. I wasn't one of those parents to jump at my child's every waking noise or whimper or cry, but I found myself jumping at every little noise he made, only because I was afraid to lose him as well. Rabastan had been there for me as promised, and was trying to help me keep my fears and feelings in check.

When Bella had told the Dark Lord of my father's passing, he promptly attended the viewing and funeral, even though he did not truly care that my father was dead, and that we were all suffering. In fact, he had pushed Bella beyond her brink, forcing her to stay strong, to keep fighting, to keep their cause going. He had approached me after the funeral, as I held Evan close to me, waiting for Rab to finish seeing the guests out. I instinctively pulled Evan closer to me, as if to ward off the Dark Lord, but he knew no boundary. He smiled at him, his teeth a rotting color and pointed in shape, reminded me of a snake.

"Ah, the youngest Lestrange member. He is turning to be quite the young wizarding toddler."

I nodded in agreement, keeping my grip on my son as he squirmed in my grasp. The Dark Lord let out his crude chuckle, which sent shivers down my spine.

"He shall be a fine young wizard, his training should begin soon."

I looked at him with nothing but fear, and a bit of anger. Who was he to decide when and if my child needed training yet? He was _my_ child, not his.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord, but what kind of training does my young child require?"

His red eyes seemed to gleam with delight, seeing he had hit a nerve with me; a reason for him to kill me this very moment.

"Narcissa, I would like to have your child amongst my highest ranks. I would see fit that he be taught the Dark Arts by only the best, which would include your sister Bellatrix and me."

I nodded slightly, looking down at the infant in my arms. Little did I know that it would all end soon, that everything that I had known and loved would come crashing down on me.

Before we knew it, summer was fast approaching, and Evan's first birthday only a few weeks away. My son had grown into a very tall, lanky little toddler. He resembled his father and uncle more and more every day; dark curls, greyish brown eyes that sparkled in delight at his favorite items and people. I couldn't help but to be in love with the little boy, he was after all, my entire world. Even Bella had found a few moments of lucidity for him, and began teaching him small things that supposedly, "only aunts could teach their favorite nephews". Little did I know that our time with her and Rod would be short lived; that they would be carted off to Azkaban and we would never see them again.

Evander's first birthday was spent with just the three of us, lounging and playing, singing songs, and going to the meadow that Rabastan and I had shared many a memory at. It felt so right, just the three of us, which I knew I didn't want anything to take that away from me; from all of us. The Dark Lord, however, had other plans for us. He wanted us to begin Evander's Dark Arts training as soon as he could properly talk, and then by the time he was three, start teaching him of all the things he would need to know as a Death Eater. I strongly opposed to this, but Bella insisted that she and Rod would not let anything happen to any of us, especially Evander.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Azkaban **

It was a cool all Hallow's Eve. Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Bella had been summoned by the Dark Lord earlier that day. I had tried to keep myself busy with cleaning, shopping, and taking care of Evander. As the days went by, the more I saw my sister Bellatrix in him. At the young tender age of 15 months old, he enjoyed torturing the house elves and was fascinated by some of the dark objects within our home. As troubling as it was, it was also a relief knowing that because of their similar personalities, Bella and Evander were the best of friends. She would have never admitted it, but she loved Evander, almost as much as she would her own child.

Things had changed since my father died. Bellatrix, the closest to my father out of all of us, had become more violent, more malevolent than she had been before. She wouldn't speak to anyone about it, and taken her grief and put it into her work. The recent muggle killings and tortures increased, and I had a feeling it was by the hand of my sister. I sighed, knowing she would never be my Bella again, my lovely sister who had been there for me since Andromeda left.

At around nine that evening, I heard a crack in the foyer as I checked on the sleeping Evander. I went down the stairs to see Bella standing there, that bewildered look in her eyes. They must have went on a mission, but why had she arrived before Rodolphus and Rabastan? I followed her into the kitchen and got her a drink, watching her closely. I could tell something was up, something wasn't right. She was antsy, downing her fire whiskey as it was nothing. Finally, I spoke, the worry evident in my voice,

"There is something going on… Isn't there? I know there's something going on."

I gave her that knowing look, the one our mother used to give us as small children.

Bella looked at me with a blank look, but I could see the worried look in her expression to see that I was onto her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sister."

She looked away from me, and I knew then that she was lying to me, that something did indeed happen. I glared slightly, crossing my arms and seeing her look away.

"Fine, we were on a mission. The men should be here any moment… They were… held up."

I looked at her, and I finally understood. They had done something wrong, they were trying to cover their tracks.

I sighed, and made my way back upstairs, checking on Evander again. It bothered me immensely that Rab had given in and followed the Dark Lord, but she knew that the Dark Lord had doubted their loyalties, especially her own. I didn't particularly care for the Dark Lord, although I agreed and practiced many of his philosophies. But, unlike him and most of his followers, I didn't believe people should die just because they were below us in blood status. Bella knew this, but she had also known I wasn't as cold hearted as the rest were.

Watching her peak in on her nephew made me smile, but I couldn't help but let a few tears fall. I knew that my mother's scorn on Bella for not producing a child was my fault, that I had taken that luxury of having the first born grandchild away from her. She noticed my crying, and shut the door to his room. She was quiet, but I could tell that she knew what I was thinking about. I heard her say something, the one thing that would keep me strong for the rest of my days.

"You are a Black; Blacks don't cry."

I nodded, and walked her to her favorite room. I assumed her and Rodolphus would both stay the remainder of the night here at our manor, but what was coming next, would change all of our lives forever.

They swarmed in from everywhere; the door ways, the fire place, and thin air. Aurors; they had captured Rabastan, Barty, and Rodolphus. They were coming after Bella now. I was pushed aside, my eyes wide with shock and fear. They were taking my sister! But, she wasn't going down without a fight. She stunned, she cursed, she fought back. And they took her, I yelled for her, but they restrained me, I wanted to help her, I couldn't lose what little family I had left.

I don't remember much of what happened those few weeks. The Dark Lord had fell the same night they were all arrested, that's why they had tortured those two Aurors that were in the Order. They would have known, or so Rod and Bella thought, but they really didn't. Know, they were crazed vegetables in St. Mungo's Hospital. The trials were quick; no one denied that they did it, they boasted proudly admitted to it.

My Rabastan, I could tell was remorseful, but there was something different about him. If they convicted him, I'd be left husbandless, and my son fatherless. I didn't know how to feel about it all; I didn't know what to do. When they came back with a verdict, I sat straight in my chair, a cold, despairing look etched upon my face. When I heard the words, I felt my breath hitch in my chest and the tears flow down my face.

Guilty.

They took him away, my wonderful, loving husband away. People in the court rooms jeered with delight; I sat in my seat regally; heart broken and shattered. They had taken everything I loved away from me that day: my sister, my husband, and my brother-in-law. What was I supposed to do without them? Would I lose everything now that they were locked up in Azkaban? I was truly devastated that everything had happened, and I couldn't do anything about it.

They gave Rabastan a 5 year sentence, mostly for just being a witness to the crimes, but I found out he had also participated towards the end. My Bella, my beautiful deranged sister and her husband were put away for life. What would I do without them? What would I do knowing I was having the life she deserved, and she was locked up to rot in that hell? I tried to tell myself that there wasn't anything I could do, but I could try.

I found out a few weeks after the trials that I was pregnant again. Oh, how I wish my husband and sister could be here to see our new little one, how I wish he would be able to be there when he or she was born. I told my mother, much to her dismay; she thought I should rid of the child since I had no husband or anyone to father the child and Evander. I couldn't purposely rid of a life just because the father was currently locked up. Much to my shock, my mother suggested that I even divorce him quietly, while he was still incarcerated. I flat out refused; I wouldn't dare do that to my husband regardless of what he had done. I loved him, and I would wait for him.

Neither Evander nor I were doing well with the separation from our loved ones. He threw temper tantrums non-stop, reminding me more and more of my beloved sister. I went into a deep depression, no longer caring for myself nor my son. I had house elves, isn't this what they were meant to do? Take care of the children of those where above them; whom they lived to serve? I no longer cared; I didn't want to go on if my loving husband was there. I didn't want to go on if I didn't have my sister at my side. However, one morning when I got up, I went to the dining room to have breakfast with Evander, trying to help him finish up his cereal snack, when he began to cry because he wasn't getting his way. I snapped; I lost who I truly was and found within me a cold hearted personality; an unloving person who was burned and hurt badly.

"Evander, Blacks don't cry!"

The small toddler only looked at me; gray eyes mirrored my ice blue ones. It was almost as if he could read my emotions, feel them drift off of me and onto him. He stopped crying. I watched him sniffle and return to eating his breakfast, listening to him babble and talk to himself and the house elves. I knew then I needed to be brave, I needed to be strong for my son, for both of us, or we'd never make it through this.

What I didn't know, was that my mother arranged for Lucius Malfoy to be my escort for the remaining years of Rabastan's absence. I was absolutely furious when he and my mother arrived on my door step, expecting me to accept everything they had just thrown at me. How would I explain this to Rabastan when he came home? Seeing his wife living with another man, having him raise their son without his consent? In the end, I was outnumbered. My mother reminded me that I had no say in the matter, since Evander and this child needed a step in father. What I didn't intend on, though I would never admit it to my mother, was I actually began to enjoy Lucius' company, and how well he treated my son. It was almost as if, this was all meant to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Loss of the Beloved**

During my pregnancy, I had gone from losing my closest family, to going through a depression, then turning into the cold hearted, stone faced pureblood witch the public saw me as, with a just as regal looking Lucius Malfoy and Evander at my side. He pulled me out of my depression, well as much as he could anyhow, and was my personal protector. Lucius too was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants, but he had evaded Azkaban by one little curse: Imperio. He had claimed he did the Dark Lord's bidding under the Imperius curse, but we all knew that was a lie. I sometimes found myself disgusted with him, for being the coward that he was, while my husband fully admitted to being faithful and loyal and was sent to rot for five years for it.

But, at the same time, I was grateful for his presence. Many people in their joyous celebration of the end of the Dark Lord began terrorizing and even attacking and vandalizing the homes and families of convicted Death Eaters. I had tried to shield Evander as much as I could from all of the violence, but when it was upon your door step, it was practically impossible. Lucius began accompanying us on our outings, especially those in public, in case the people began to get riotous. When he learned of my pregnancy, he became especially protective of me, for he wasn't about to let an innocent life get taken away just by simply being a Lestrange.

Lucius was absolutely wonderful when it came to my morning sickness, healer appointments, and the like. He always made sure I took care of myself and the little life inside of me. He even started the project of getting a nursery ready for the baby. I thought to myself, that maybe, just maybe, this was going to work out after all. I had been granted three visits a year until Rabastan came home from Azkaban, and two a year for my sister Bellatrix until her death bed. The first visit I had scheduled for Christmas time, hopefully being able to give him a picture of his newest child so he had something to look forward too.

Christmas time finally arrived, and I couldn't be more excited than to finally get to see my husband. Lucius had offered to accompany me, but I declined his offer only because Ministry officials were escorting me to Azkaban facility. I smiled, tucking the picture of our newest addition into my clutch, fixing my platinum blonde hair into a stylish up-do, knowing that was the way Rabastan loved my hair. I sighed, and headed down to the foyer, where I knew the Aurors and officials were waiting for me.

Apparation was horrid, especially when one was pregnant. It was everything I had to not defile the floor in Azkaban prison. I began to get nervous; what if the 6 weeks in Azkaban had killed my husband? What if he was no longer the man I used to know and love? Too late, we were already at his cell. I almost broke down into tears when I saw him: his hair tangled, dirty, and matted. His face unshaven, his body covered in dirt and gashes. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. If this is what he looked like after 6 weeks, how would he look after five years?

As soon as they allowed me to enter, I rushed in and threw my arms around him, hiding my face into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me, the shackles somewhat restraining him. I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks and onto his shredded clothing. I didn't know if I could tell him now, I didn't know if it would help him, or break him. But it felt right to be held in his arms; I felt complete again. Sniffling, I pulled away too look into his once bright gray eyes, to see the joy and horror mixed in them. I looked down and opened my clutch, pulling out the small picture and handing it too him.

The look on his face was one of surprise and confusion. Did he doubt the child was his? Was he not sure what to say to me. I could feel my breath hitch, my heart beat faster. Was it the wrong thing to tell him now?

"Our baby Cissy… We're having another baby."

I looked up to see the happiness dance in those gray eyes of his and I couldn't help but smile. It finally registered for him, and now he had something to look forward too when he was released from Azkaban.

Our visit was short and sweet, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world. I had told him about my mother and Lucius, and though he was not happy that Lucius was staying with myself and Evander full time, he was however grateful that there was someone there to protect me and the children from harm. He was allowed to keep the picture of our newest little one, and I could tell it brought him comfort knowing even though he had taken life, he could also create it.

Christmas came and went; the holidays were saddening and disheartening. Shortly after the New Year, my mother-in-law informed me that my father-in-law was diagnosed with cancer. I was devastated; after my own father's death, Evander Lestrange was the closest thing to a father figure for me. Since his children were incarcerated, I promised to take care of him myself, just like I had done for my own father. The hardest part of all, was writing the letter to both Rabastan and Rodolphus, informing them of the news about their father. I could only imagine, and barely begin to understand how they had to feel about it all.

When the Easter holidays approached, Lucius and I decided to finally find out the sex of the newest Lestrange member would be. It would also be time for my first visit of the year with Rabastan, so that made the event more special. To brighten to moods around us, we began a small betting pool on the sex of the baby. Brooklyn longed for another grandson to carry on the family name, my mother the same. But Evander, however, decided he wanted a granddaughter, one that would rival the looks of both the Lestrange and Black families. Lucius had placed a 1,000 galleon bet that the baby was boy, and I decided I didn't care what the child was, as long as he or she was healthy.

Evander, my sweet little boy, however, was not taking this new baby idea very well. The temper tantrums increased, as did his mischievous behavior. It was frustrating trying to chase (more like waddle anymore) after a 21 month old, but it would all be worth it in the end. Lucius and I tried making the idea of having another baby around fun for him, but no matter what he did, he had no interest in it whatsoever. He had even gone as far as pointing at my stomach and screaming "crusho" at the baby. It worried me immensely that he would be the same way with this new baby as Bellatrix had been with Andromeda. But I had hoped in the end all of it would work out.

Finally the time came to where I was allowed to visit Rabastan. The procedure seemed like an old habit anymore, knowing what I was going to expect and what not to expect. This time when I arrived, however, I was going to be granted more time to visit with him, which worked in my favor, especially since in a few short months our little one was to be born. I had the healer seal the sex of the baby in an envelope, not wanting to find out until Rabastan could. I felt my stomach twisting and turning in anxiousness; it'd only be a few more moments until I could see my Rabastan.

As soon as the door to his cell opened, I went straight in and threw my arms around him, this time greeting him with tears of joy, and not of sadness. His time in Azkaban was taking a toll on him; his once lustrous hair was now dull and stringy, his gray eyes no longer sparkled like they once had. I looked him over thoroughly, his frame seemed to be thinning out; they weren't feeding or treating him properly. I handed the envelope to him, smiling slightly, urging him to find out what our second born was.

The minute he opened the envelope, I knew. His face brightened, tears glistened in his eyes and I could see the proud smile he had, the same one that he had the day Evander was born; it was a boy. He got on his hands and knees, rubbing my stomach lightly (which had grown immensely since the last time he had seen me), kissing it, whispering little nothings to our little boy. I looked down and placed his hand towards the side, covering it with my own. There, you could feel our little boy's kicking and prodding around in my womb. Never, in a million years, would I forget this moment, or take it away from Rabastan. It killed me to leave him there, to leave him behind in the filth and the squalor, when he should be home with me and our sons, raising them together.

When I returned home later that evening, I announced the news to everyone that we were expecting a little boy in early July (once again, all of our children seemed to want to share my birthday). Everyone was ecstatic, especially Lucius since he was able to keep his 1,000 galleons. My mother, mother-in-law, and myself began discussing possible names for our little one. My mother thought since our first born was named for the Lestranges, that this little one should be named for the Blacks. Brooklyn, however, thought he should be Rabastan the Second. I had to chuckle at the two women; both of them were good acquaintances, but neither one wanted to showed up either. I sat deep in thought, trying to find a way to compromise, but for some reason, I actually agreed with my mother on this one. I thought back to when Bella, Andromeda, and I were small children, before mudbloods, blood traitors, and the like ruined us.

"I want to name my first son Cygnus after Daddy," Bella had said.

Then it clicked; I knew what I wanted to name my second son. He would carry the names of the constellations, and the Lestrange surname.

"I… I think I am going to name him Perseus Cygnus Lestrange."

Both my mother and Brooklyn looked at me in awe; both women agreed that it fit together well. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I could see the tears fall down my mother's face at the mention of her new grandson being named after her late husband.

Once we knew the sex of the baby, Lucius sent the house elves on the task to finish decorating the nursery for a little boy, and especially pictures of Rabastan, so Perseus would always see his father. I couldn't help but smile; he was being such an angel and savior during all of this. How could I ever repay him for everything he had done for me? I sighed; I knew what the payment he had wanted for all of this, but I couldn't give it to him, no matter how hard I tried. I didn't love Lucius, and I couldn't pretend to either.

The summer months had finally arrived, and so would our darling little Perseus. It was late June, and I only had two weeks until my due date. Everyone was getting more excited, except for Evander, he was not happy that every other word out of everyone's mouth anymore was "baby". His antics of cursing the baby with Crucio had increased, and one time, he tried saying the killing curse to him. All of this upset me; I had hoped that Evander would love having a baby brother, but I had guessed wrong. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with Perseus, or anything about him. My mother and Brooklyn both agreed that he would grow out of it in due time, but for some reason, I felt like maybe he never would.

One a warm night on June 25th 1982, Perseus Cygnus Lestrange was born. I had an easier time delivering him than I did Evander, but the pain was still as intense. Lucius had been by my side the entire time, and I was truly grateful for that. When the healer had handed me Perseus, I couldn't help but cry tears of joy at the sight set before me. He was absolutely beautiful; what hair he had was the same pale platinum blonde as mine was, his eyes were of a mix of mine and Rabastan's. He was truly perfect, my little Perseus.

I looked up to see Lucius' smiling down at us, tears glistening in his own eyes. I knew he was proud to have witness such a beautiful thing; bringing life into the world truly was a beautiful thing. I smiled up at him, placing my hand on his and looking back down to Perseus, smiling contently at him.

"Isn't he beautiful, Lucius?" I said, my voice soft and loving.

I heard him clear his throat, as to not hint that his voice would crack under emotion,

"He is truly beautiful Cissy… I've never seen a baby more beautiful than he."

Little did we know, that our time with Perseus would be short lived, that we would never know what really happened.

The first week home with Perseus was very challenging. The minute we entered the Manor, Evander began throwing temper tantrums, screaming, and throwing himself about the place as if he were a wet noodle. It was all I had to not lose my temper with my son, but what made it more difficult is when Perseus was up half of the night, screaming his lungs out with something that healers, both magical and muggle, called "colic". I was lucky enough to have Lucius' and my mother's help, for without them, I don't think I would have made it through the first week home with my sons. After the first week, however, Evander came around and started to try and help with the little things. He would fetch the diapers, help hold the bottle while feeding Perseus, and even giving him small kisses as he slept in his cradle. Around this time, Brooklyn and Evander came to see their grandson. I could tell Evander was not doing well, and Brooklyn had confided in me that the healers had said it would not be much longer now until the disease took him. My heart broke; his two sons were in prison and he wouldn't get to see them as free men ever again. I felt terrible, but I tried not to show that I knew.

One morning, however, my world was shattered. Once again, Perseus had kept us up half the night, screaming and wailing from the pain that the colic caused him. I had only been asleep for a few hours when I woke up, an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't heard Perseus cry, which was odd for him, at almost a month old he was up consistently every two to three hours crying from hunger, pain, or a soiled diaper. I got out of bed and rushed into the nursery; the sight before me is one that I could only wish to forget. I yelled for Lucius, the panic evident in my voice. I ran over to the cradle and checked for signs of life: I couldn't find any.

I picked him up, holding him close to my chest, I began to scream and cry. God had taken my precious little Perseus away from me; he was gone from this Earth. As soon as Lucius rushed in, he knew what was going on and went to floo everyone and the proper officials to alert them of everything. I didn't care what happened, I just wanted my baby boy back; but, I would never get him back now.

Everyone was devastated by the death of baby Perseus. Lucius and I decided to have the ministry officials tell Rabastan and our families, as he and I tried to arrange a proper funeral and service for him. I couldn't do it; I didn't believe that my three week old son was dead! It couldn't of have happened, it just couldn't! According to the official report, Perseus died in his sleep of natural causes, but no one knew why his little heart stopped beating. I had never been more thankful of having Lucius there with me; he had handled most of the arrangements, cards, and in momentums that were sent to us. I sat in the nursery most of the time, thinking things over and over in my head. Evander had noticed something was wrong, and every time he had asked for baby Perseus, I couldn't help but break down into tears.

A few days after his passing, we held his viewing and funeral. Mostly friends, family, and business associates of both families attended, as we tried to keep it as private as possible. I was fortunate enough to have my mother and Brooklyn take turns over those few days in watching Evander, even though Brooklyn had her hands full with her own husband.

For as long as I live, I will never forget my little Perseus; his small sweet smile, the way the sun glinted off his platinum blonde hair, the fair chubby cheeks that I kissed with delight. To this day, I have carried my Perseus Cygnus Lestrange in my heart, until the day I join him in Heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Coping**

In the months after Perseus' untimely death, I found myself falling deeper into the abyss of depression. I had started to come out of the depression that plagued me when Rabastan and Bellatrix were incarcerated, but when Perseus left, I was completely shattered. I lost interest in the things that I used to find such great joy in. Even when it came to Evander, I had lost all interest. Lucius had grown more concerned by my behavior.

Most of the time, I cried. I cried for my son, I cried for my sister, I cried to have my husband's arms around me for comfort. I would stay in his nursery for hours, until the house elf would summon me for my evening bath. I could hear Evander outside the door crying for me, but I left Lucius to deal with it all. What I didn't know, is that they had a plan for me.

"Lucius! You _have_ to get her help! You can't let her go on like this!"

Brooklyn Lestrange stood pacing in the parlor room, her black dress robes flowing behind her as she paced. Lucius sighed and nodded; he couldn't let this continue on the way it was. He needed to get the woman he loved help, even though she didn't love him. Brooklyn stood near a window, looking out to the vast Lestrange estate. She had grown to accept Narcissa into their family, and now they needed to help her. She was neglecting her duties as wife and mother to Evander, she needed help.

Christmas time approached, and I had no interest in seeing anyone anymore. I even declined to go on my last two visits with Rabastan. I knew my loved ones were growing increasingly worried. A week before Christmas, Lucius had suggested that Evander and I take a holiday somewhere to get away from everything. I declined, not wanting to leave the house, or leave my Perseus behind. I would never forget as long as I lived, what happened next.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE NARCISSA YOU ARE A _BLACK_! Snap out of it! You have a son, as son that is here, living, and breathing who needs you! I need you Narcissa! I need you here too!"

At his words, I turned and looked at him, seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes. I watched him, the tears threatened to spill from my eyes. He was right; I was a Black. I needed to move on and carry on. I needed to be strong for my son, for my family. I turned and walked away from him and straight to Evander's room. Seeing him, really seeing him for the first time in months, I realized how much I had missed out on. He was taller, his hair darker and his gray eyes sparkled like his father's once had. I couldn't help but smile at him; he was my little boy, and I had to carry on for him, if no one else.

From then on, I lived for my little Evander. He was the light of my world, he was the reason I had kept going. Lucius seemed to be thankful that I had snapped out of it, but I could tell something else was bothering him. I knew then the reason he had come here to help me, I knew what he truly wanted: for me to be his. I knew that Lucius had held feelings for me, but I had never returned them. When I was younger, I had thought it was because of his pompous attitude, but now I look back, I knew why I never had feelings for him. He wasn't my Rabastan, and he would never compare to my Rabastan either.

Shortly after trying to regain my composure, I received a letter from the Ministry informing me that because of good behavior, Rabastan was to have a parole hearing, and if the parole board found him a reformed Death Eater, he would be home on Evander's third birthday. I was ecstatic; my husband would be coming home early if things all went well! I ran to Lucius to share the good news. Even though he said he was happy that Rabastan was coming home, I could tell he wasn't. He was used to having me all to himself, now he would have to leave and let Rabastan step back in again.

I quickly wrote a letter to Brooklyn and Evander, explaining to them what was going to happen. It was the first time in months that I had felt like myself again, and I couldn't be happier. But, a little part of me, didn't want him to come home. I was afraid that he wouldn't be the same Rabastan that married me. That he wouldn't be the young man in the meadow under the tree, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. What if things were never the same between us anymore?

Not long after I had written my letter to Brooklyn, I received a response from her, telling us of good fortune and happiness:

My Dearest Narcissa,

We are filled with joy at the idea that our son may be released from that hell hole. It will be good for you and Rabastan both to finally be with each other once again. I also write bearing good news of my own; Evan, your father-in-law's cancer has seemed to up and disappear. The healers are astounded at his recovery, and we couldn't be happier. I would hope that Lucius, Evander, and yourself will be attending our annual New Year's Eve Ball, for it will be the best and largest yet, in honour of Evan's recovery. Give little Evander my love, and I hope you are also doing well.

With Love,

Brooklyn Lestrange

I couldn't help but to smile at the letter. I could see her now, pacing in her sitting room, her expensive stilettos clacking on the marble flooring as she paced, planning the events for the upcoming ball. I could hear her French accent, her voice filled with happiness and affection for her husband, especially at the news of his recovery. I could hear Evan's laugh as it echoed through the manor, as he learned of his son's possible return home. The laugh that was a mirror of Rabastan's; a hint of an Irish brood to it, but it was music to my ears.

I quickly wrote my response, even offering to help coordinate the event. I knew that this would be good for all of us, especially since I hadn't been out of the house since Perseus' funeral. In the back of my mind, I remembered how much Bella had adored Brooklyn and Evander, and the two of us had enjoyed many a holiday there at their grand balls, dancing and drinking the night away with our lovers at our sides. I can still remember the last ball my sister, Rabastan, Rodolphus and I shared together, is if it was yesterday…

_It was Christmas Eve; Evan and Brooklyn were holding a Christmas Ball for all of their close family, friends, and business partners. Rabastan and I had arrived an hour before the other guests; Bella and Rodolphus had beat us there only moments before. I smiled and hugged Brooklyn. She truly was a wonderful and intelligent witch. She was dressed in deep burgundy robes made of a flowing silk, with gold, jeweled incrusted heels. Her dark hair was pinned up into a stylish up-do; she was the site of true perfection. We talked momentarily until Bella had motioned for me. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I walked over to my sister, but not before she spoke, her beautiful French accent making her even more elegant than she already was:_

_ "Take care of my darling Rabastan tonight, won't you? I can't have him and Rodolphus make a mockery of the family with their foolish drinking games."_

_I couldn't help but smile; she knew that her sons had taken after their father's Irish heritage when it came to spirits. I nodded to her with a knowing smile, and walked over to my sister, who was conversing with Evan know. She must have said something funny, for his laughter rung out through the hall; full of life and love, that's what his laughter reminded me of._

_ "Oh m'dear Bella, you have quite the sense of humor, don't you young lady?"_

_His Irish accent was still quite prominent, but it was lovely none the less. I couldn't help but notice the way he beamed at Bella, as if to say he truly enjoyed her company. When he noticed me, he smiled a bit in my direction and I nodded. I knew I could never compare to my older sister. Her dark, wild curls were pinned back, with a few trendles framing her face. Her heavily lidded eyes had a smoky look to them; her lips painted a deep red. She wore a red and black velvet dress robe, with her favorite pair of black kitten heels to match. She was the perfect match for a Lestrange: dark and elegant. She was everything Brooklyn and Evan could have wanted for their eldest son Rodolphus. I was nothing compared to my sister's beauty; my platinum blonde locks were pin straight and flat. My skin was pale, but it held no color as my sister's did. I also had lost my beautiful figure, the one thing I had going for me, since I had baby Evander._

_It was one of the last parties I remember ever going too with all of us as a family…_

Christmas came and went, the hearing was fast approaching. I couldn't wait to see my husband, to have him home with Evander and me, loving us, being with us, staying with us forever. In only due time, my husband would be home. In only due time, I would have part of my life back. In only due time, I would be whole again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Pulling the Strings**

As Rabastan's hearing approached, I grew anxious at the thought that my husband would finally be coming home. I was so excited, I could barely contain it all. I could tell Lucius was happy for me, but at the same time he was saddened that he would have to leave. Even after what happened when we courted, I still trusted him to keep me safe; even though, he had almost taken my life that night. Brooklyn and Evander were happier than ever knowing at least one of their children was coming home; more so Brooklyn, since Rabastan was her favorite child. I knew that by the time February 14th came around, Rab would be a free man and home to Evander and myself.

However, that wouldn't be the case. I received a letter the day before his parole hearing was to take place, being told that it would no longer happen. My heart sank; my husband wasn't coming home to me anymore. The Ministry had passed a new law stating that every 3 years, a parole hearing would take place for any level of offence. Could this really be happening? It was a game of cat and mouse: I was the cat, so desperately trying to reach my husband, and the Ministry was the third party, pulling the strings that kept my husband out of my reach.

How could I tell Evan and Brooklyn that their son wasn't coming home, or even had a chance too, for another two years? I couldn't believe it was happening; it couldn't be happening. Lucius, even though I could tell he was a bit pleased, reassured me that he would stay with me as long as he needed to, or until I no longer wanted him around. Evander seemed to forget who his real father was at this point; he was already almost three years old. I tried to show him pictures and tell him stories, but I think it was hard for him to understand, especially when the man in the pictures looked nothing like the man living with us. I decided that the next visit I arranged, that Evander would go with me to see his father. It may not have been a wise decision to take a three year old to Azkaban prison, but it was the only way he could truly see his father.

A few weeks before Evander's third birthday, I arranged the first visitation of the year with Rabastan. I had hoped maybe seeing Evander would help Rabastan, especially at the news of the loss of Perseus. _Perseus._ I knew I should find one of the few pictures of him and give that to Rabastan, so he could at least know what he looked like. From what was relayed back to me, he had been given the news and didn't handle it very well. I sighed, the depression no longer had a hold on me like it had before, but I still found myself longing to hold my little one. It would be his first birthday the day after I visited Rabastan, and I planned to make a trip to the Black family cemetery, where he was laid to rest.

The morning of our visit, I rose to the sunrise, remembering the first time I had ever spent the night with Rabastan. I shook my head, he would be home in no time, it just was going to take a while. I sighed and began to make myself presentable. I twisted my hair into a French twist, coming back the fly-aways from my face. I kept my makeup simple; that's how Rabastan loved it. Putting on a black pencil skirt with a silk top and blazer, I went into Evander's room to get him ready for our visit. He was just like his aunt; she never really was a morning person. Evander whined in tiredness, flopping himself about which made it more difficult to get him ready.

After breakfast, we floo'd to the Ministry where we were met by the same officials that had accompanied me twice before. I held Evander close to me, worried about he would handle the visit. So far, he had been alright, in awe and wonder of the Ministry and the things within it. But, it would be a different story once they arrived to Azkaban. Would the dementors purposely come after us, just because Evander was a small child? I hoped for the best; I prayed for the best.

The minute we stepped out the floo Evander began to get scared. The place was dark, dank, and drear; any three year old would be afraid of this place. Hell, at 28 I was even afraid of this place. When we reached his cell, I was horrified as to what I saw before me. He was badly beaten and bruised; his body was covered in filth, blood, and scars. I stood there, absolutely horrified and regretting bringing Evander with me. His shackles were chained so tightly to his wrists I was afraid his hands would fall off at any moment. I set Evander down by the officials, running into the cell.

Rabastan's head was down; he looked thoroughly defeated. I approached him, taking his face gently in my hands to have him look at me. I started to cry; this wasn't the Rabastan I had married. This had to be a mistake! I turned to face the officials; the sadness in my eyes had turned to anger, and I was furious.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS MY HUSBAND IN SUCH A STATE?! WHY IS HE SO BADLY BEATEN THAT HE IS INCOHERENT?!"

My voice rung through the cell and out into the hall. All the clattering of shackles and insane mumblings had ceased; everyone had heard my yelling, I had everyone's attention now.

"Madame Lestrange, I assure you that this is a misunder—"

"A misunderstanding? A MISUNDERSTANDING THAT MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN BEATEN TO BLOODY PULP?! AND FOR WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A DEATH EATER?!"

I was absolutely furious at this point. The officials looked at each other in disbelief; their secret had gotten out. My poor little Evander stood in the door way and watched the whole ordeal. I felt terrible for bringing him, but I had no idea that this was going to happen. I turned to face my husband, and the tears started again. I kissed his head lightly, before turning back to the officials. My ice blue eyes held nothing but contempt and disdain for them and the wardens. I would do what I had to do to get this to stop. Not only for my husband, but the other inmates as well. I walked up to them, picking up Evander and holding him close to me. I gave them the most deadly look I could muster, which didn't take much being a Black.

"If I find out that this has been happening and that NO ONE has done anything about it, when he is released from prison, I WILL make EVERY ONE involved pay!"

With that I turned on me heels and left the facility. I was so angry and

furious that I hadn't even remembered that I left the picture of Perseus

lying on the ground in his cell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Clara Priscilla Black**

I was finally able to see Rabastan around September of 1985, and to both of our pleasures, it was a conjugal visitation. It had been forever since Rabastan and I had been intimate, this would bring us closer together; hopefully. I had talked to my mother-in-law, Brooklyn, about watching Evander that day. She obliged, but I could tell that she wasn't too keen on seeing me. I knew, since the day I met Rab, that Brooklyn and Evander didn't care much for me. With Brook, it was because I wasn't like Bella. I wasn't has feisty, or as vivacious as my sister; I wasn't a true Lestrange. I tried my best to ignore it, but deep down, it hurt immensely. To know that my sister would always be favored more, in both families, in anywhere I went, bothered me. I had done everything right; I got married, was smart and a lady. The perfect manners, always well put together in looks and speech. But, I'd never be good enough for them.

When the time came, I dropped Evander off at Brooklyn and Evan's estate, and floo'd to the Ministry as always. I could only hope that this visit went well. My little Evander wanted to go with me, but I explained to him that he couldn't come this time, and assured him that he would see his father soon enough. Before I left, I watched Brooklyn with my son, and I could tell she truly adored him. He was identical to Rabastan, with my sister's vivacious personality; he was nothing like me. I could only hope one day, that maybe, Brooklyn would like me too.

_Flashback:_

_ It was summertime, the summer before Evander was born. I walked down the grand staircase at my in-laws', down to the lanai where my sister and mother-in-law were waiting for me. As I approached them, I could hear their chit chat; not a lady like thing to do, but I couldn't help but over hear them._

_ "What do you say, Bella? A weekend in Paris?" Brooklyn said in her perfect French accent._

_ "Why, yes of course! A weekend getaway for us ladies! Leave the men here and we can go have some mother-in-law/daughter-in-law time!"_

_I stopped in my tracks; Maybe I should announce my presence, but maybe I shouldn't come down there at all. It sounded like they wanted alone time, they didn't need me down there to ruin everything for them. I turned on my heel and left, it was a mistake for me to come down there. _

_ That night at dinner, I did my best to not let on that I had heard them speaking earlier that day. Dinner went smoothly, with Evan, Rodolphus, and Rabastan speaking of politics and the like, while Brooklyn and Bellatrix started arranging the details of their trips. I sat there quietly, next to my husband, sipping at my wine glass. I hadn't eaten much that night, and no one seemed to notice; except for Bella. Knowing her, and I was normally correct, she would say something in front of everyone, and I would have to hope I could block her out of my mind before she knew the real reason I was upset._

_ "Cissy, you've hardly eaten anything. Is something the matter?"_

_She had that look on her face, the one that said she really didn't care, but she was being polite. I shook my head, pursing my lips slightly and blocking my mind from her._

_ "Nothing Bella, just not entirely hungry."_

_Her gaze swept over me, and I could tell a strong retort was headed my way. I knew she never meant to embarrass me, but sometimes, it irritated me when she would call me out on everything._

_ "Well, instead of getting sloshed, why don't you eat something instead?"_

_I gave her a small glare, and stood up, excusing myself from the table, and walked off. I couldn't believe her! I knew that she was changing, and had been since she was branded as a Death Eater. I left the estate, and went back to our own manor. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a part of that family, or anyone else's'…._

When I arrived back, I had felt better than I had in years. Seeing him, touching him, made me feel alive again, and I began to remember why I had married him. I loved my Rabastan; he was everything I could have imagined in a man. Upon entering the estate, I could hear the small laughter of my son, and the light, airy laughter of my mother-in-law coming from her sitting room. I walked down the hall, to see them playing and enjoying their time together. I cleared my throat; Evander smiled and got up, running to me at full speed.

"Mother! Look what Grandmother and I made!"

The pure joy in his voice, I couldn't help but to smile. He held up a small painted picture. Brooklyn had out done herself once again in finding ways to entertain little Evander.

"Who is all in the picture sweetheart?" I smiled to him, knowing how excited he was about what he had accomplished.

"Father, Grandfather, Grandmother, Uncle Rod, Aunt Bella, you, me and Percy."

Perseus; he had painted Perseus in the picture. I very rarely ever spoke of Perseus, and I know Brooklyn and Evander avoided the subject all together. I smiled lightly and told him to get his things ready, that we would be leaving soon. I could tell Brooklyn was a bit uncomfortable with me, but she was still polite nonetheless.

"I trust your visit went well, Narcissa?"

Her French accent was thick, but not so thick that one couldn't understand her. I nodded politely, making sure that I didn't give her the wrong impression.

"Yes, Brooklyn, everything went well. He sends his regards to you and Evander both."

I gathered Evander, and bade my good-byes. I never knew after today, that things would change so drastically.

_Flashback:_

_ As I was talking with Bella, I noticed that Narcissa was quiet and seemed to be uninterested in conversing with us that evening. Out of my two daughters-in-law, Bellatrix was my utmost favorite. She was so vivacious and feisty; foxy and brutal, but yet beautiful and elegant in every way. She was more like me, and I grew to be very fond her. Narcissa, on the other hand, was the more regal, snoot of the two. She was very dull in personality, and in looks in my opinion. She lacked that flair that Bellatrix and I held; she wasn't like us. I tried to keep her included in things, but it was hard to achieve when she wasn't as interested in the same things that Bellatrix and I were going on about. I tried my hardest to speak to her, and make her feel welcomed, but for some reason, I felt like the youngest Black could see right through me; her ice blue eyes were always cold, and her perfect porcelain face seemed to hold no emotion. _

_ I had planned a small, weekend getaway with Bellatrix; a weekend of shopping and dining in the best places of Paris, our favorite city in all of Europe. I hadn't invited Narcissa, for I didn't think she'd want to go, nor have a good time with us. Bellatrix, on numerous occasions, had used the term "fun sucker" to describe her sister. Even though I agreed, I tried to curb the habit from Bellatrix on calling her that; you never knew, maybe one day, Bellatrix would need her help, and Narcissa wouldn't be there for her. I had the house elves prepare a family dinner for all of us that evening, hoping to see my sons and get the details of our trip worked out.  
_

_ Halfway through the dinner, I noticed that Narcissa had been upset, and I tried to include her in the conversation, but she seemed very disinterested, so I left her be. Working on the details, I notice Bellatrix look over in her sister's direction, a haughty look upon her face. Narcissa had barely eaten a thing that night, but she drank our best wine by the glassful. Hearing the conversation between Bellatrix and Narcissa, I placed a hand on Bellatrix's hoping that it would signal her to back off. I couldn't understand why Narcissa had been so upset; we were trying to include her into things, make her feel welcomed, but maybe she had overheard us earlier, and upset I hadn't invited her. The minute she excused herself and left, I looked over to Bellatrix, who was sipping lightly at her wine like a lady should, and shrug her shoulders._

_ "Bellatrix, dear, you shouldn't have done that. She is your sister and she is clearly upset about something…"_

The holidays had gone and went; we spent most of the holidays at Lucius' family's estate, then Christmas Day with my in-laws. Evan seemed over joyed to have his grandson there with him, and they seemed to be two of a kind. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and wished that Rabastan could be there with us. I made small talk with Brooklyn, exchanging pleasantries and conversing on the weather. For gifts, I had a photo of Evander taken and framed in the most beautiful crystal portraits for them both, along with Evan's favorite brand of whiskey and a pair of very expensive, silk stilettos for Brooklyn. I also had another gift for them, but I was too afraid to show them.

I was pregnant. Only Lucius knew, and his family, and I neglected to tell my in-laws. I knew they would be ecstatic for have another grandchild, but for some reason, I just wasn't too keen on telling them. Of course, I had sent word to Rabastan, and I could only hope he would be able to get an early release to see our newest arrival born. I grabbed a small parcel out of my bag, handing it over to Evan. The quizzical look on his face told me had not expected another gift, but nonetheless opened it. His brow furrowed slightly, but I could see the tears begin to glisten in his eyes. He had understood the picture, and I couldn't help but to smile slightly. He turned to his wife, a look of pure joy etched on his face.

"Brooklyn, we're about to be grandparents…"

Brooklyn looked over too me, and I could tell she was contemplating something. But, a smile rested upon her lips and I could tell she was happy as well.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

Now, I remembered why I was waiting to tell them that I was pregnant. When I relayed the news to Rabastan, it was our last visit of the year and he and I agreed on something. Our future child, would be a Black. Shortly after I discovered I was pregnant, I received a letter from the Ministry regarding the Black Family fortune and estates. With Andromeda disowned, Bella childless and in prison, I was the sole heir of everything. But, however, my aunt and uncle's estate posed a different problem; there was no heir. I brought it up to Rabastan, and he deemed that we would have our next child be a Black, in order to claim the estates and fortunes, unless someone came forward to claim their name. I cleared my throat and looked Brooklyn in the eye; there was no getting around this now,

"We decided on Draco Arcturus Black for a boy and Clara Priscilla Black for a girl…"

Brooklyn's face reddened in anger, and I could tell she, nor Evan was happy, but it was common knowledge, especially since he worked at the Ministry, knew of the little bind my family was in.

"Black? _BLACK?! _You're going to give our grandchild that last name Black!? Why would you do such a thing Narcissa! That child is a Lestrange not a Black!"

I couldn't stand it any longer and I stood up, my anger boiling from my raging pregnancy hormones,

"How could I Brooklyn? I'll tell you how I can! Why should I give my precious angel a name from a family that does not welcome me?!"

My fists shook in anger, and by the look on Brooklyn's face, I had struck a nerve with her. The tears welled up into my eyes, and I fought so hard to push them back, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn that I'm not as pretty as Bella, or as vivacious, or as smart, or as dark as Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to go with you on all those trips that you took Bella on. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your precious family!"

She kept her eye contact with me, and I could tell she was about say something. She kept her calm appearance, not even an ounce of emotion on her face. She and Bella were so similar, no wonder Rodolphus married my sister.

"You're right, Narcissa. I do favor Bella over you and I always will. It does not mean I will be rude to you, nor exclude you from family functions, and especially since you are the mother of my first grandchild. Narcissa… You're just not—"

"Brooklyn that's enough!" Evan's loud voice boomed at his wife.

He had had enough of the fighting and rivalry, and he wanted to stop it. Yes, he favored Bella just a teensy bit more than me, but he never excluded me from anything. He always made sure I was taken care of, and that I was happy. Evander had filled the spot that my own father had left desolate for so many years, and I was grateful for it.

"She needs that baby to have her maiden name… It will be eventually switched over to Lestrange… End of story."

He nodded over to me, and I collected my things, my child, and left. I didn't plan on going there for the New Year's Eve ball, or any other holiday from then on. Why bother my mother-in-law with my presence if she didn't really want me around?

As May approached, I couldn't help but to get more nervous, as my due date was approaching. Rabastan was to have a hearing on the 13th, and my due date was the 25th, so hopefully he would be released in time to see our darling baby born. Unlike with Perseus, I didn't want to find out the gender of our little one, I wanted to be surprised like how I was with Evander. Lucius insisted I would probably have a boy, for some reason, I felt like maybe I would have my Clara instead. Either way, I would be happy to have a healthy child. Little Evander was so excited to know the baby was coming. He wanted a little brother to teach things too and to play with, but I tried to remind him that it could be a little sister instead.

As the hearing approached, I got the devastating news that the trial had been pushed back to my due date, and I had hoped to the gods that I wouldn't have the baby then or I wouldn't be able to go. For weeks, I paced, got my bags packed, and things ready for Rabastan to come home. He had served his full 5 years in November, a few months early release wouldn't be so bad, right? Evan had come around the last few weeks of my pregnancy, checking on us and making sure things were okay. He knew I was hurt to finally hear Brooklyn say the words I had been dreading, and he seemed to try and make up for it. I loved Evan, he reminded me so much of my husband, that it was a comfort to me.

I hadn't seen Brooklyn since Christmas Day, and declined her invitation to her New Year's Eve Ball, and sent Lucius and Evander instead. Not that she cared anyway, and I didn't dare keep her grandson from her either. I would have Lucius floo or apparate him to their estate, or Evan would come and pick him up for me. In my birth plan even, I had it specified that if she wanted to see her grandchild, she could do so in the nursery. I was very hurt, even though she had always been polite to me, it still bothered me that she had loved and favored Bella so much, and I never got more than a nod, a few pleasant words, and maybe a tea time together and that was it. One afternoon, Evan had stopped over for tea, and he and I sat outside on my small, private patio. It was nice to have him stop over when he wasn't busy to visit; I enjoyed his company especially.

"Cissy, why don't you name the baby Evelyn Druella, after my mother and your mother?"

I looked at him and pursed my lips slightly, I had never thought of keeping those names in the family before.

"I do like the name Evelyn… Maybe if it's a girl I'll name her that instead."

Evan smiled, and I could tell he was pleased that I had even entertained the thought of giving my future child, if it was a girl, his mother's name.

However, that night, I went into labor.

My daughter was born at 7:25 am on May 23rd, 1986. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Her hair was dark like her father's, the pale porcelain skin of my sisters' and me, and my blue eyes. She was absolutely perfect, and I couldn't wait for Rabastan to meet his little girl. A girl! She so tiny and perfect and I never wanted to lose her. Evan came right way to see his granddaughter, and from what I could see, there was nothing but pure love and joy in his eyes.

"Have you decided on her name yet?"

I bit my lip; I was torn between the two names, both of them sounded lovely together, but I wasn't sure who she looked like most. Was she Clara Priscilla, or was she Evelyn Louisa? I changed the middle name, since I hadn't spoken to my mother in years, since Perseus' died. I sighed and shook my head in response to his question, unsure of how to answer him of what her name was…

Two days passed in the hospital, and I still had not named my little girl. I had gone back and forth between the two names, calling her each one until I thought maybe I had a name for her. Finally, on the second night, I found her name. I smiled happily, and told the nurses' her name, one that I thought suited her.

"Evelyn Louisa Black."

I had finally reached a name for her, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. No sooner than after I named her, Rabastan walked through the door. If it wasn't for the guard rails, I would have dropped little Evelyn. I couldn't believe he was finally here, he was able to see his little girl! I started to cry; it wasn't sadness, but joy that my husband was here. He came over to me and we talked for hours, before he finally asked what her name was,

"Evelyn Louisa Black… I'll probably end up calling her Evie or just Evelyn."

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, and I knew he didn't want to name her that. I smiled; I should let him name her, since he has missed out on so much in these last years.

"I think she should be Clara… Clara Priscilla Black-Lestrange."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Growing Up & Moving On**

Clara was the perfect child. She never screamed for hours on end, and was predominantly good as she got older. I saw so much of myself in her, and she was such a good girl. She was Rabastan's girl, however. She attached herself to him more than anyone else in the family. Some days when I looked at her, I saw my sister Bella peering back at me. The only difference was Bella had such dark eyes, and Clara's we're bright sky blue. Evander fell in love with his little sister, even though he would have preferred a brother. I couldn't believe I had such a beautiful family; my husband, my son, and my daughter. The only thing missing out of my life was my sister.

When Clara was about two, I had noticed a gradual change in Rabastan. His skin seemed yellowed and sunken in, even after being home for two years. He was quieter, and he had a deep cough that was ever so persistent. I thought it would go away eventually, but as time went on, it seemed to get worse. I tried talking him into going to see a healer, but he would shake his head and tell me he'd be alright. Things had changed between us since he had come home from Azkaban. He was distant, and I was heartbroken. He didn't come to me for things anymore, and he seemed to want to spend more time with the children and his parents, than me. I tried to take it stride, but it was all too much for me.

Finally, when Clara was four, I persuaded him to go to a healer to get checked out. The news we discovered was the most heart wrenching I had ever received; All his time in his dark, dank cell had caused him to develop pneumonia, and it had spread down deep into his lungs, to the point of no repair. My husband would die, and he didn't have much time yet. I couldn't help but shake my head. I thought my husband would always be with me, till death do us part. I guess he was parting before I was. What would we tell the children? Evander had only just gotten his father back, and Clara had known no different. How would they take it, having their father die at such a young age? Surely, this couldn't be happening…

When we left the healer's, Rabastan decided he would tell his parents that evening. I nodded, knowing he would want to go by himself to tell them. I was so worried how the children would handle it, how I would even handle it. Yes, I had gone 5 years with Rabastan being in prison, but this, this was permanent. He would never come home. The healer assured us, however, that Rabastan had until after Christmas, just enough time to put his affairs in order. It was nearing Perseus' and Evander's birthdays, so that gave us roughly 5-6 months left with him.

But, things didn't work in our favor. The day after Perseus' would be 8th birthday, Rabastan passed away in his sleep. I was the one who found him; at least it wasn't one of the children. That had only been two weeks after we found out. Evander and Clara hadn't known yet that their father was sick, which I think was best for them to find out now, so I had an explanation on why we couldn't help him. Brooklyn was devastated; her little boy, her favorite child was dead. I could tell how distraught she and Evan were, and I myself wasn't in the best of shape. I kept the funeral and viewing private, only wanting family around. What would I do now with two children and a dead husband?

The following days, people began arriving for the funeral. Family from all around came, but it was mostly the Lestrange side. Most of my family was already deceased, and obviously could not attend. Evander was taking everything so hard; the father he had so longed to have, to love, and learn from, had passed away. Clara had never known a different father, but she was so young that she truly didn't understand. I did my best to comfort them both, but Evander pushed himself away from me, as if I was to blame for all of this to happen. I made the funeral arrangements, and even had a priest come in for it all. He deserved to be sent off properly, and I would make sure that happened.

Evander's siblings, Charles and Joelle, came in from Ireland for the funeral. I was so surprised on how much of a close knit family they were; yes, family was very important, but I had never really heard Rab mention them a whole lot throughout or marriage. Joelle was surprised to see that we had two children already, and I had explained to her that we had married young. We had even just celebrated 13 years of marriage earlier in the year. She seemed pleased at my little family, considering the circumstances, and praised me on my efforts as a mother. The one person I had heard Rab speak of most, however, was his uncle Ramon. I had never really spoken to him, mostly because he was away on business when we were married and started having children.

Finally, the day of the funeral had arrived. I dressed Clara in her finest black outfit, one that I had worn as a small girl to my own grandmother's funeral. She protested as always, just like her Aunt Bellatrix would. I couldn't help but to smile lightly; she was my sister through and through. The same fiery spirit, the willingness to do great things, the power, and of course, the beauty; all the things my sister held. Sometimes I mused that she should have been my sister and Rodolphus' had she not had my same ice blue eyes. Evander had worn a suit, a gift from his grandparents, signaling his upcoming years at Hogwarts, and head of the family. The funeral was to be held in the meadow that we had spent so many memories at; once the muggle farmer had died, we had purchased the meadow from the family and made it into our little getaway spot. I thought it was best that Rabastan was buried here, and I would only hope when I passed on, that my children would lay me to rest here as well.

The children and I arrived first; the priest and undertaker were waiting for us, the marble casket adorned in flowers and memorial momentums. I instantly froze. How would I say good bye to my best friend, husband, and father of my children? Evander wasted no time, walking up and placing a hand on the smooth coffin. I finally found the gumption to take Clara up with me, pushing back any emotion that I felt into my deepest being. People began to arrive shortly after we did. I immediately began receiving people's condolences and sorrows; many of Evan's business associates and family friends had come as well. The one person, however, that I noticed right away, was indeed, Ramon Lowe. Even for his age, he was one of the most handsome wizards that I had seen for a long time. He strode up to me, taking my hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. My blue eyes watched him, a stone cold expression on my face. He was kind and generous, but I had no time for such pleasantries at this time.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Madame Lestrange. Is there anything, and I mean _anything_ I can do for you?"

His French accent was still a bit thick, but it made him even more thrilling than what he was already. I shook my head slightly to his question, my voice void of all emotion,

"Thank you Monsieur Lowe, but there is nothing that can be done at this point in time."

He bade his condolences again and sat with my in-laws. The grief stricken Brook and Evan sat in the second row of seating; Evander, Clara, and I were to sit in the front, with honorary seating of Rodolphus and Bellatrix. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done, and do not wish to do ever again.

When the ceremony started, the musical instruments we had bewitched began to play the sound that Rab and I both loved so much: _Ave Maria._ I tried to stay strong for my children; my poor little Clara seemed to realize that her daddy wasn't coming back, and never could. Evander, my strong and handsome son, bowed his head and stayed quiet the entire time. For some reason, I felt like I was being watched. There wasn't a dry eye in the area, except for me. For some reason, I couldn't compel myself to cry. I needed to be strong for my children, and for my in-laws. I couldn't be a blubbering mess, not right now. Blacks' never cry, it's not in our makeup. I repeatedly told myself this as the service ended, and I placed a single rose on the casket of stone, telling my beloved that I would see him, and walked off with our children to the apparition point, and left.

Evan and Brooklyn arranged a dinner to be served at the manor after the funeral. At first I was opposed to having all those people in my home, just after my husband was buried, but Evan assured me it would help those close to him find some comfort. Even after Rabastan came home, I still had not spoken to my mother-in-law other than small pleasantries. Why make an effort to have someone like you, when you know that you will never compare to what they want? Now that he was gone, I still did not make a special effort to please her. She got to see her grandchildren, and I sent them to her lavish parties, there was no need for me to attend them any longer. Evan had noticed that I had quit coming to the estate, other than to drop off and pick up my children. I held a special relationship with him, however. He filled the void that my own father had left empty and I loved my father-in-law. He often sent small parcels for all of us, and we wrote to one another weekly, if we didn't see each other.

Walking into the estate, I could tell things had been very dismal around here; everything was adorned with black flowers and signs of mourning. Evan and Brooklyn were obviously taking this very hard, as they should; he was their son after all. Immediately, the guests seemed to swarm in, but one in particular, seemed to take a great interest in me. Ramon Lowe was a very wealthy wizard, and from a pureblood family that originated out of France. He was what they called a ladies' man, a flirt, and disregarded the rules when they were not in his favor. I couldn't understand why he would have such an interest in his dead nephew's wife; it certainly couldn't be for love, or sex. There could only be one reason why: money. Certainly, he didn't need the money, or maybe, I was just overreacting. I had been through so much already; I couldn't help but to assume the worst of people and their intentions as of late. But for some reason, I was also drawn to him.

Throughout much of the afternoon was spent talking to guests, and keeping an eye on the children, all with Ramon and Evan at my side. Brooklyn had taken to speaking to her little group of acquaintances, and also keeping an eye on Clara. Brooklyn had begun the same treatment of Clara, as she had once treated Bella. Brooklyn had put Clara on a pedestal, and no one would be able to trump her. Brooklyn often showered Clara in gifts, and clothes, and fine jewelry. She had noticed that her granddaughter possessed the same fiery spirit that she and her eldest daughter-in-law held within themselves. I tried to act happy for Clara as she bounded about in her gifts that her grandmother had given her, but a part of me hurt for my Evander too. Yes, Brooklyn loved her grandchildren dearly, but it seemed that Evan took more of an interest in their grandson now that Clara was born. It bothered me, and I had had enough of it. Brooklyn hadn't said more than two words to me since Rab died, and I was tired of it. I knew deep down, perhaps she blamed me for his death. In a few hours, I was ready to leave. We had all had a long day, and all I had wanted was peace and quiet now. I found Evander easily and set him to say his good byes before we left. When I found Clara, she was snuggled up into Brooklyn, and it seemed that Brooklyn had told Clara something she was extremely happy over.

When Clara noticed me, she bounded over to me, a pure look of joy on her face,

"Mother! Grandmother wants to send me to Beauxbaton's for schooling!"

I froze as my daughter told me; my mother-in-law wanted to send Clara to Beauxbaton's? For what? She wasn't her mother, it wasn't her decision to make. Why should she get to decide and plant ideas like this into my daughter's head?

"Clara, run along and find your grandfather and brother and get ready to leave please."

"But mother…"

I gave her that look, and she nodded and went off to find them. I walked up to Brook, anger now evident in my features. She sat regally, as if she could careless of what I had to say. I tried to keep my temper in check, but it was very hard to do.

"It is not your duty to decide where my children are educated at. I am their mother, Brooklyn, and you will not be putting these ideas into my children's heads."

Her eyes wandered up to mine, and I could see the sadness in them from her son's death. But I wasn't about to let her run my life and my children's, it wasn't her duty.

"I am sorry Narcissa but I thought perhaps that Clara should be able to go to Beauxbaton's, it's a lovely school and I think she would do better there."

"Brooklyn, it is not your decision; it is mine and mine only. My children will go to Hogwarts and stay close to home."  
She laughed lightly, and I could tell she was getting a bit defensive.

"Don't you think perhaps I just want what's best for them? They are my grandchildren after all."

I couldn't help but to glare at her now, she never acted like she had more than one grandchild as of late. She hadn't really acknowledged Perseus since his death 8 years before.

"Then maybe you should start acting like you have more than one grandchild, instead of showering Clara in gifts and things that you had once done to my sister. Perhaps you should actually come out to the cemetery where your grandson is buried or maybe you should watch your eldest grandson excel at magic and Quidditch."

My anger was rising at this point, and I could tell hers was as well. Before I could truly think about what I was about to say, I just blurted it out.

"You are no longer welcomed in my home."  
And with that, I turned on my heel, collected my children, and left the property.


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter Fourteen: The Return**

_**Author's Note: This chapter is based off a role play between my best friend and I, she as Bellatrix Lestrange, and I Narcissa Lestrange. Also, credit goes to my Ice Princess Liv, who helped with getting the character of the Dark Lord correctly.**_

Even 5 years after her husband's death, Narcissa still was not truly herself. Now that her brother-in-law and sister had escaped Azkaban, she was still a little off. However, her sister and her husband were now living with Narcissa, and her children Evander and Clara. She had often been a bit cold towards her sister, almost in anger, because she had been gone for so long. Even though she loved and had missed her dearly, the woman that appeared to her on her doorstep was no longer the woman that Narcissa had spent hours with in their youth.

Apparating back home, she carried a few parcels, things that her sister requested she get for her. It was hard housing fugitives, even if they were family. She had kept Perseus' death a secret from Rod and Bella, it was bad enough they found out about Rab's the way they did. As angry as she could be with her sister, she still didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Going in, she walked straight up to her sister's room, knocking lightly on the door.

It was taking Bella a long time to get used to being free from that place, she jumped at shadows and loud noises hurt her head so badly she'd cover her ears with her hands. She couldn't be left alone for long and was literally glued to her husband's side, but she was now even fiercer than she had been before she went in and of course The Dark Lord was more than pleased with the brutality she'd shown when she'd killed her own cousin with little or no remorse. It was that event that had saved her from harsh punishment when the Prophecy was lost and she'd sat with a smug expression as the others were punished and she was not.

The knock on the door made her jump and she dropped the book she was reading from her lap and covered her heart with her hand, it could only be Narcissa, no one else was that stupid to knock her door. The sound of the shower going from the en-suite bathroom was still going, Rodolphus was still in there and wouldn't walk out naked and give her sister the wrong idea, Bella was a little possessive over things she said were hers.

"It's open, Cissy."

Narcissa walked in with a clear look of disdain on her face. It was like her sister didn't appreciate anything anymore, considering she was risking her life for her sister and brother-in-law. When Bella had told her Sirius was dead, Narcissa had made a face. Yes, her and dear old Sirius had never quite agreed on anything, but Bella didn't understand; They wouldn't come after Bella since Sirius was thought to be working with the Death Eaters, but they'd come after Narcissa. Shortly after their imprisonment, Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga passed away, Regulus had been dead for some time now, and Sirius was the only living relative and male heir of the Black fortune. Though she didn't care about the money, the Ministry could have seen that as a way to gain control, since the blood traitor was disowned and Bella was incarcerated. This could have put her in a difficult spot, Ministry people could drop in at any time.

She handed the parcels to Bella and grimaced slightly, turning to leave the room when she stopped; she hadn't warned her sister of the room, Perseus' room. Evander and Clara weren't even allowed; not her in-laws either. Only one other person had been in that room, and he was now dead. Swallowing, she pursed her lips.

"The room next to mine... Is off limits. Even to you and your Dark Lord."

Her tone was cold and icy; she didn't want anyone to defile her angel's room.

Bella saw the look and rolled her eyes at it, after all the years they'd been apart she'd expected a little more love from her baby sister considering how many times she'd looked after her when they were younger, but no, that was asking too much of the cold hearted blond. What Narcissa didn't know was killing her cousin had been more difficult that she would ever say. She'd tried to walk away, three times she'd tried and he'd gloated her every time until she snapped and the green light from her talon shaped wand had hit him in the chest. She'd felt guilt for a few minutes, but she'd hardened to such feelings and it faded fast.

She took the parcels from her sister's hand and placed them on the table, not looking to see if she'd got everything, Cissy wasn't stupid enough to make mistakes.

"Don't I get a hello Bella? How are you feeling, Bella?"

She rose her eyebrow at the blond and turned away, sitting back in the chair and picking up the book she'd been reading.

"You're not the only one who misses him you know."

She muttered the words under her breath, shaking her head and hooking one leg under her other.

To Narcissa's words she snapped her head up, that glint in her eyes as she looked at her and tilted her head making her look like some carrion crow with an evil glint in its eyes as it sees the rabbit fighting for breath in a trap.

"Oh. . . Why? What would be in there that would make my little sister so damn bold as to tell my Lord he can't go where he pleases?"

Narcissa turned around; anger and ice filled her features. Her sister was so ungrateful; no matter what Narcissa did, it would never be good enough. Before she knew it, she whipped her wand out and blasted her sister out of the chair, fury blazing every inch of her body. Her voice rose out of anger, and hurt, and every emotion that she had hidden her whole life.

"How _dare_ you speak to me as one of your insolent Death Eater comrades?! How dare you tell me what to do in my own home?! I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! I AM YOUR SISTER!"

With every word, her anger rose. She only attacked Bella once before, and many years ago. Narcissa rarely ever showed such fury, not even with her family. She had had enough; this was her home, and NO ONE was going to tell her that some murderous psychopath was going to go anywhere he wanted in the home. She never meant to hurt her sister, especially in this delicate state. But no, Bella wasn't delicate anymore, and Narcissa was the only one brave enough to show her defiance to her sister. Bella wasn't calling the shots anymore; Narcissa was.

"Your beloved Dark Lord does not, and will not own, nor run my home. I am the Lady of the house, not you, not him, not anyone else. That room is off limits, and my children, will not be subjected to that either. It is _no one's_ business, but mine in that room."

She glared down at her sister. For some reason, she was blaming Bella for everything that had happened. She had pushed Rabastan to stay with the Death Eaters and to go with them on that night they were captured. She was the first born, the perfect child, and Narcissa had never been able to compare, even with her mother-in-law. Now it was finally all out, and Narcissa felt even more spiteful by the second.

"I tell you this now, sister. I have done what I could to keep this family going since you lot were imprisoned. I have done everything I could to keep us standing afloat. Now, how do I get repaid? By being treated the way you treat that muggle filth."

She began to pant, and the tears started flow, what slipped out next, she would regret for the rest of her time with Bella.

"And if you think I will let anyone into Perseus' room, no matter who they are, and then you are truly mad."

It all happened so fast Bella had no time to react; it was something she wasn't expecting so she wasn't at all prepared for such an attack with such fury. Once before her sister had rose her wand to her and at the time she'd refused to hurt her baby sister who she was so much closer to then than now, but that was then, a different time and Bella herself had been a different person. Always easy to anger with a temper of a Horntail, but she'd been able to control it better then, now after her stint in Azkaban and the things she'd endured she couldn't control her emotions anymore and unleashing them was like having a hell beast lose in the house.

She'd hit the wall with a horrible crack, something had obviously snapped, a rib? Her wrist? Either one the pain was not important as she staggered to her feet with a cackled laugh.

"Oh my my my, little Cissy is getting all angry at me."

It was her rib that had snapped and she winced as she stood, holding her hand to her side and giving her sister a death glare.

"That was a stupid thing to do little sister."

She growled in a dangerously low tone, her voice holding a death threat of Narcissa dared to move an inch.

It wasn't her fault Rabastan had died and was Narcissa really stupid enough to think she was the only one who missed him? He was one of her closet and best friends, she adored him like a brother she'd never had, she'd lost him too and it hurt but of course her little sister only saw her own pain. She was of course the more favored daughter, her father had doted on her and she'd adored him in return, her mother-in-law and she were extremely close, Bella loved the older witch dearly and she and Brook had spent many hours lost in conversation. Brook always taking Bella in and comforting her if she and Rodolphus fought even if it was Bella who started the fight.

She took a few shaky steps forwards, even without a wand Bellatrix was dangerous now, those talon like nails would crave through skin like a knife through butter. The dark amusement that had been glinting in her eyes faded at her sister words; did the blond really feel sorry for herself? After all she and her husband had been through, Narcissa was really standing there feeling sorry for herself. Bella was on her like a creature from hell, her hand wrapped around the younger witches throat and she slammed her up against the wall she forcefully the paintings shook.

"Oh yes, it must have been so hard for you in this huge house with your loving children at your side little sister, I bet it was heart breaking to get up every morning and see the sunshine and hear your babies laughter, while I shared a six by six cell with rats, while I was chained to a wall and beaten and violated in the most horrendous ways for fourteen years by the wardens in the darkness, alone without anyone but a fucking Dementor as company and YOU DARE feel sorry yourself!"

The last part of Narcissa's sentence hadn't passed her but she'd get to that in a moment.

Narcissa never flinched as her sister attacked her, the anger and fury still evident in her features. That was the only time she was like her sister; she felt nothing when angered or threatened. She glared into her sister's eyes. She had only known learned of much of the brutality that Bella and Rodolphus had faced, but it didn't faze her nonetheless. Yes, she did feel sorry for herself, but more so for her sister. Her sister would never truly be able to love, or be compassionate again. Narcissa had given Bella the world when she returned, but it was too much. As much as Narcissa really loved Rabastan, it was another man that had come into her life, who now gone, and deceased.

"You know NOTHING of went on in this house Bella! You know nothing! It wasn't always all fun and games when your son is asking where his father is and when your daughter has no interest in you! You have no idea what it was like knowing you couldn't save your husband and sister from destroying their lives!"

She panted lightly, the rage welling up a bit more inside of her.

"And now your precious Dark Lord wants to brand my children all to punish me! And you bloody well don't protect them! Clara is only a CHILD! Evander is just 16! How dare you allow your own family to get marked against their will?! How dare you let the price be my dead body if he isn't marked by the end of the summer!?"

She was letting it all out now, things she had not voiced and had hidden well within her thoughts. It devastated her that Bella was so eager to throw her nephew to the Dark Lord to be branded, and it pained her that if he wasn't, she would die. It pained her to see how her darling daughter, just 10, idealized her Aunt Bellatrix, and aspired to be like her one day. Wouldn't she ever be good enough for anyone? She still had a firm grip on her wand, and she pushed the elder witch off of her and away. She was sick and tired of everything, and she wanted out. But if she left, her children would be in danger, and she couldn't do that.

"Rabastan isn't the only one I am missing. I have lost a great deal while you were gone. And it was entirely my fault that they are dead. I could have saved them, just like Rab, but nothing, I could ever do or say, will bring them back. You lot can have the run of the place, my children and I will stay elsewhere. Defile the room, I don't care anymore."

And with that, she fixed the room and healed Bella's broken rib with a few flicks of her wand and left. She couldn't deal with all of it anymore; she had to leave.

The grip Bella had on her sister's neck was tight enough to bruise, but not tight enough to do any real damage, a little tighter and she'd choke her. The anger she saw in Narcissa's eyes only fueled her own. How dare she feel sorry for herself! How dare she think her life has been so hard, they'd both lost people, not just her. She'd like to see how little Cissy handled Azkaban, the thought made her laugh, the blonde wouldn't last a week. Despite everything that had happened to her, Bella didn't feel sorry for herself, she wore her scars with pride that she bore them for her Master. She'd never broken, she'd never given in, neither had Rodolphus and apart from her Dark Lord, Rod was the only other person in the world she actually honestly loved and cared about. Her love for her sister was hidden deep inside.

"Protect them? Protect them from what? From joining a cause our family has believed in for hundreds of years? Your son is a strong boy and you fail to see the potential he has, with the right training he could better than me. And your daughter doesn't see you as anything because you are weak, and she, she is strong. She'll be trained to perfection, I'm training her myself, darling. Didn't you know? She loves to keep her Aunt Bella happy."

She was being cruel now, using the one thing she knew would hurt her sister more than anything. Her own daughter wanting to be more like her aunt than her mother. Of course Bella only fueled Clara's fire, telling her how brilliant she could be.

She dropped her grip as she was shoved away, she could have retaliated, but she didn't. She held her hand to her throbbing side. She stayed silent now, her dark and twisted mind gripping onto the reason this fight started in the first place. The room next to mine is off limits. She ran the words over in her head. If Narcissa hadn't said anything about the room, Bella wouldn't have thought anything of it; she had no interest in snooping about. But now it has been brought to her attention, she wanted to know and she would look and she would find out.

She was aware of Rodolphus watching the two of them, the noise having carried over the sound of the shower and when Narcissa left, Bella acted as though nothing had happened. She dropped her hand from her side and looked around, her eyes falling on his face. He had one eyebrow raised and a towel around his waist, his expression saying

"What the hell just happened?"

She skipped over to him and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into his neck in a rare show of affection. "Just a little brat having a tantrum, love. Nothing to worry over."

She'd be looking into that room next to her sisters, and who was Perseus?

Narcissa had taken Bella's words and became even more furious than she had before. They were using her children to keep her line. Yes, blood purity was very important to Narcissa, but the mass murders and tortures, just weren't her thing. She had wanted to spare her children from all of that, not wanting them to become blood thirsty maniacs like the man they idealized. Narcissa knew that Clara was brilliant, and she had a fire that Narcissa never held. But her only daughter, her little girl, wasn't a ruthless killer. She was only 10 years old! How could they begin training her? No one had said a word to Narcissa about it, and it angered her more. She stopped outside the room, the one she kept off limits to everyone but herself. Unlocking it, she walked in and locked herself back in there, setting herself in the rocking chair.

So much had happened in that room; she wanted to keep it the way it was, letting no one defile it in anyway shape or form. She didn't hold a single picture of Perseus around the house, only in here. She hadn't wanted him to be forgotten, but more of just her baby. Evander was so little, he never remembered Perseus. The only time he had acknowledged he had existed, is when he and Brooklyn were painting together, and she had him paint the would be two year old in the picture. Clara never knew he existed, and she didn't plan on telling her until she was much, much older. Thinking back to what had just happened; maybe Cissy was in the wrong to behave the way she did. But so much was at stake, her life, Bella's life, and her children's lives. Yes, the Death Eaters were winning, but they were last time too, and look what happened. Narcissa was afraid to lose anything else.

Her neck began to hurt; she hadn't realized the pressure that Bella had on her neck until now. That wasn't her sister anymore; that was a half-crazed blood thirsty maniac in Bella's body. She wasn't the person she used to be, and it hurt Cissy more than any physical punishment in the world. She looked over to the night stand and picked up the picture of Perseus, just after he was born. He had been so beautiful and innocent, just like Evander and Clara. But they wouldn't be innocent any longer; they would be killers and murderers.

Narcissa began to cry. Everything she had held most dear was slipping through her grasp, and there was nothing she could do to protect any of it. She normally sound proofed the room, but today she had forgotten all about it. She let loose everything she felt; her body trembled as the sobs racked through her. She hadn't cried or showed any emotion in so long; maybe it was time she showed some. She didn't think that her own sister would evade her wishes and go snooping about the house, trying to delve into something that she never spoke to anyone about. She didn't think that she would push her nephew and niece so hard into becoming something that they weren't. She cried harder; her children's innocence would be no longer there. They'd age before their time, and as their mother, she would be damned if she ever let that happen to them.

A mother's love could be very deadly.

Bellatrix had never had the gift of being able to be a mother, so she didn't understand the way Narcissa was acting. She couldn't fathom out why her sister was getting so upset over her children being wanted by The Dark Lord, this was an honor and the blonde was treating it like a curse. She couldn't understand it no matter how hard she tried. Rodolphus had said Narcissa was always over dramatic, always wanting full attention and was jealous she hadn't gotten any from the people she wanted it from. That just confused the dark witch even more. And she'd spent the better part of an hour trying to figure her sister out but she'd only ended up with a headache. She had a feeling Rodolphus had grown to dislike her sibling.

She rubbed her side as she sat in the chair by the window looking out at the grounds. Narcissa had actually broken her rib. She'd attacked her and thrown her across the room and in Bella's defense she hadn't said anything to warrant that treatment. She jumped as Rodolphus hands rested on her shoulders, she found it so hard to relax and she jumped at the smallest noise or shadow. She tipped her head to the side and rested her cheek on his hand with a small sigh.

"Ignore the stupid woman, Bella. She's just having some sort of episode."

He said as he kissed her neck and she responded with a sweet little moan. But Cissy didn't have episodes, she was always so controlled, so calm, and who the hell was Perseus?

She wiggled away from her husband before things got a little too hot in the room.

"I have to talk to her, Rod. As much as I would love to Crucio her, she's my sister and I do care . . . I do."

Was she trying to convince herself or him? She had a soft spot for her little sister she always had, but since she'd come back from Azkaban, it wasn't the same. Neither of them were the same.

"I'll not be long."

She stood on her toes to reach him, pressing a kiss to his lips and moving away before he grabbed her.

"Don't be long, witch."

Was all he said before he settled on the bed to wait for her.

She closed the door behind her and wandered in the direction of her sister's bedroom, she didn't do this often, go looking for the person who just attacked her for no reason but she wanted to know who this person was that Narcissa had slipped out about. A lover maybe? She's laugh in her sister's face if the blonde dared to tell her she'd been loyal to Rab the time he was in Azkaban. Lies. She wasn't stupid.

She stopped as she heard the sound of sobbing coming from the "off limits" room. Tilting her head she tip-toed to the door and pressed her ear against it that was her sisters sobs, she'd know them anywhere. She was about to open the door but stopped, instead she crept into Narcissa's bedroom and settled herself on the bed to wait for her sibling; she'd try the easy way first and ask. But Bella wanted answers, and she'd get them no matter what.

Narcissa had stayed in his nursery for what seemed like hours, crying and letting everything out. She hadn't notice the bruises that began to form on her neck and clavicle. Her sister was no longer her sister; she would never understand what it felt like to lose a child, or to have your children be put in the front of a dangerous situation. She would never be able to fathom that fear, the anger, and protectiveness it produced. And Rodolphus, for some reason Narcissa thought that he had blamed her for his brother's death, as did Evander for the longest time. She had half a mind to cut all ties with everyone, and take off with her children. She would rather die for them then let them be subjected to the cruel and merciless Dark Lord.

She had heard some footsteps outside the door, but she didn't care anymore. People were bound to find out how she failed as a mother and a wife. She was already a disgrace of the inner circle, since she had done nothing to keep the Dark Lord's work going. She wasn't a Death Eater, she wasn't marked by death and destruction like the rest were. She devoted her life to her family, and that's how it should have been. Luckily, none of them knew of her affair that happened only a year ago already, and how she had fell hard for someone, who had not cared for her in the same context. She had been the only one at his funeral, who was truly and deeply sad that he was gone.

Eventually, she left the room and sealed it. She needed to fix her appearance and check on her neck, just in case she had to hide any bruises. When she opened the door, she saw her sister sitting on the bed, in all her glory as usual. She glared slightly at her sister; she was tired and she just wanted to be left alone right now. Her blue eyes were red and swollen; the bruises on her neck fit Bella's fingers perfectly. She never said a word, and just stood their glaring at her sister. Being a mother had changed Narcissa, and not in the way that Bella or even herself expected. She turned and went into her private bath, trying to get the swelling of her eyes and neck to go down before anyone saw her.

Why had her sister waited for her in her room? Was she having one of her rare moments of lucidity today? At this point, Narcissa didn't care. She had told herself for the last 14 year that Blacks' don't cry that they are strong and ruthless. But, she couldn't keep it up anymore. She was an Ice Queen that was slowly beginning to melt. Everything she had loved most dear was gone. Even her dark Bella, was now too dark for her to handle. Whatever Bella had to say, she needed to get it out into the air now, before Narcissa took off completely.

Bella was happy to sit there all day, she gotten used to just thinking over things in her head as she sat in her cell in Azkaban, she could wait _all_ day of need be. She leant back on her hands, tapping her foot on the floor and humming softly, she wasn't crazy, she wasn't insane as they all thought, she was troubled. Yes she was a little unhinged, she was a little eccentric but she had good reason to be. The horrors she'd faced most other people would have died, and a woman in Azkaban. . .The wardens were around her like sharks around blood. There'd been times she was too frightened to close her eyes. She often drifted into memories and those memories haunted her dreams every night and she'd wake herself up screaming thinking Rodolphus' arms around her were someone else, or something else. But of course no one knew this, no one knew of her panic attacks and her tears she'd cry when it was only her and Rodolphus, to everyone else she was emotionless, but truth was, Bellatrix was emotion. They burnt so brightly inside her she got overwhelmed and couldn't cope with it, turning it in rage and anger.

She was darker now than she'd been before; her mind was twisted and cunning. She'd do anything for her Lord, she'd slit her own wrists if he asked her too, and she couldn't even begin to think why her sister was being such a brat about her Master wanting her children. She'd be more than willing to give hers to him, but . . . She didn't have any, and she never would.

She looked up as the door opened and gave her sister the sweetest smile, it was sinister and frightening. She looked at the bruises and whereas before she would have felt sorry and guilty for hurting her sister, she just tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Could have been avoided you know, pet. Those bruises. You have only you to blame for throwing me across the room."

She stayed sat on the bed and kicked off her boots, crossing her legs and wiggling about a little to get comfortable.

"Come out, Cissy. I want to talk to you."

She made a grumbling noise as she pushed herself from the bed and crossed to the bathroom door, trying to handle and without any regards for her sisters personal space, she opened the door and wandered inside. She lent on the sink and watched as the blonde tried to hide the face she'd been crying.

"I know you've been sobbing like a little girl, I heard in the "off limits" room."

She spoke the words with a little taunt in her voice but hide with a pouting expression.

"Cissy, come and talk to me."

Narcissa tried to ignore her sister most of the time, but as persistent as Bella was it was hard to do. She dabbed at her eyes with a cool cloth, trying to take the swelling down. Only moments before Bella mentioned the bruises, Cissy had finally noticed them. She felt the anger swell up again, and she was doing her best to keep herself calmed and not lash out against her sister. She heard the door open without warning, and saw her sister peering at her in the mirror. Cissy gave her a small look, as if she needed to back off. But, there was no personal space when Bellatrix was around.

At the taunting words, with that pitiful look on Bella's face, Narcissa snapped again. She tore away from the with, a fiery look in those blue eyes of her's. She was tired of being treated like an imbecile, and if Bella wanted to know everything she would tell her, especially with the comment of the room.

"You know Bella; you will never understand how I feel. Yes you've experienced horrors far worse than anyone could imagine, but don't you dare mock me for my pain! Want to tell me how horrible of a mother I am because I let my child die!? That's right, Bella! My three week old son died in the "off-limits" room! It was his nursery! My son, the only child to truly look like me has been dead for years now! You'll never understand how that feels Bella! To have your child ripped away from you because you didn't check on him often enough to make sure he was still breathing and eating correctly! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!"

She panted slightly; the tears began to form again.

"You'll never know what it's like to lose your husband to death. You'll never know what it feels like to not know that he's just around the corner or in a next door cell living the same fate as you. You'll never feel the guilt I felt while you rotted in Azkaban and I was out her in the safety of the world! You'll never know what it's like for the people you love, to not love you as much as they do your elder sister because she gave herself to the cause! You'll never know what it's like when your children are asked to be trained to kill people! Your innocent, precious children, who are only 10 and 16, are being thrown to hands of a ruthless dictator that if they don't do what he wants, he'll kill their only family left; ME!"

Narcissa sat herself on the edge of the garden tub, rocking back and forth slightly, the sobs racking her body.

"You'll never know what it's like to bury your husband, with your children at your side. You'll never know that for 14 years I told myself 'Blacks don't cry Narcissa' and how I bottled everything up. You'll never know how faithful I stayed to Rabastan when he was sent to Azkaban, even with Lucius here. You'll never know that after he died, I fell in love with someone who never returned those feelings for me, but protected me and my children. You'll never understand or know any of it Bella. Go ahead and taunt me and torture me and everything else. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a part of this cause, and I want my children out of it. They don't even understand it all, and for you to corrupt my 10 year old daughter burns me Bellatrix. She is your /niece/ not your Death Eater in training. She is a /child/, not a warrior."

She looked to her sister, a fury blazing in her eyes. She had told Bella everything, and had even heard some of things that Rodolphus had been saying about her.

"And for your husband to say the things he does about me is despicable. I was the one who took care of his parents while you both were incarcerated. I still talk to Evan as much as I can. If you both won't respect me in my home, you and your husband and that Dark Lord of yours can get out!"

Narcissa didn't snap very often at least she never used too before, the final realization that her little sister had changed so much since she'd been gone dawned on the dark witch and for fleeting moments she felt pity for the youngest Black, not for what she'd been through, oh no in Bella's eyes what didn't kill you made you stronger, but she felt pity that Narcissa felt pity for herself. Bella wasn't uncaring of her baby sister, she did care about her, and she just found it hard to show it.

Bella stayed silent throughout the whole speech, a miracle in its self for the raven to stay silent without a sneer or interrupting of any kind. But she didn't, she lent her back on the wall in a casual manner as she listened to her sister speaking. The only time she was about to argue was when Narcissa mentioned Clara, without any knowing Bella had grown close to the girl and though she wouldn't admit it, liked spending time with her and was touched when Clara would look for her and tell her she'd rather spend time with her aunt because her mummy was boring and acted like and old person. Ever so slowly and ever so subtly, Bella was stealing the girl away right from under her sister's nose. Clara was young and easy to twist and bend to her own will. She had her own little minion, and she liked it.

She wasn't interested in her sisters sexual or love affairs, it bore little to anything she could gain from it, but she did feel a stirring of hurt for her sister due the fact she'd lost a child. She was a woman before she was a Death Eater and as a woman she felt that motherly instinct sometimes despite not having any of her own, she'd always wanted children and used to have a soft spot for them, she recalled the day she first held baby Evan in her arms, the warm feeling it had given her, so she felt a pull of something like sympathy for her sisters loss. She ignored the last part of the speech, it was stupid to even say it, was her baby sister going to demand The Dark Lord to get out of her home, of course not, stupid girl was just ranting and she couldn't talk about Brook, she still loved her deeply and talking of her made her cry, so she avoided the topic

Every so slightly she softened, moving away from the wall and placing her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me, about your son? I care not for any of the lovers you've had and lost, but you could have told me about losing your child, 're right, I never know what it's like to lose a child, but I know what's it's like to be denied one."

She leant over and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, it was a rare show of affection from the unhinged woman, but for now she seemed incredibly lucid. The hug was gentle and caring, but this was Bellatrix, so it may have been more than it seemed, she was an expert in the art of manipulation, she'd had long years to prefect it in Azkaban. She'd pull a person into a false sense of security and when they least expected she'd go in for the kill; this may have been one of those moments.

She let the blonde go but didn't back off, standing closer than was polite but then she never did have personal space boundaries. She hushed her sister in an overly sweet manner, Narcissa being sat on the edge of tub and Bella standing between her legs made the dark witch seem even more intimidating that she already was, but she kept her tone soft as she placed her fingers under Narcissa's chin and lifted her head gently to make her look up, meeting her blue eyes with her own almost black ones.

"You don't have a choice in this, love. He's chosen them to be a part of the inner circle and there's nothing you can do to change his mind, there's nothing I can do to change it either, even if I wanted to."

Her thumb brushed down the soft skin of the Narcissa's cheek as she held her in place.

"Accept it and deal with it, you're a Black, act like one."

Her tone had hardened again, but she kept her touch tender and kind.

"Be proud of your children, Cissy. I am."

She lent down and placed a kiss to the other woman's forehead before stepping away and pushing her wild curls from her face.

"They'll be marked and I've already started training Clara with simple spells, if my Master ordered it of me, I'd kill you myself. Just a warning little sister, I love you my sweetie, but if you're not with us then you're against us. I'll stay silent . . . For now."

Narcissa froze at her sister's touch and her words. She knew Bella better now than anyone, including Rodolphus. She hadn't told her sister anything for the mere fact that her sister didn't understand. Yes, Bella had been denied children, but it was different when you carried a child for nine months, having the opportunity to hold them and love them and care for them, and then suddenly, they perished, and there was nothing you could do about it. Narcissa knew what her sister was doing to Clara, and she was so young and impressionable, and she would put a stop to it. She had already spoken to Evan about all of it, and they had planned to send Clara off to France for holiday with them. At 10 years old she didn't need to have a dark mark; this was all to punish Cissy for never taking one herself.

Feeling her head being moved up, she looked into her sister's eyes. They didn't dance anymore, but were cold with darkness. Bella told her to act like a Black, but she herself was no longer a Black. She would not be told by anyone how to act in her own home, and she would not be told how parent her own children. She stood up and got right into her sister's personal space, grabbing her wrist and glaring into her eyes,

"When you have raised your own children, you can tell me how to raise mine. You _will _ keep your mouth shut or I will murder you myself. I'm not the pushover little sister anymore, Bella. Not when my children are threatened. Keep your hands off my daughter, she is a child. A ten year old will not be marked nor part of the inner circle. I'd rather die than let that happen to my child."

She let go of her sister and stormed off to Rabastan's old study, her bruises a bit more prominent as time went on. She didn't care if it was stupid to defy the Dark Lord; she was their mother, not him. She began writing a letter, one that would get Clara shipped out of the country until this whole thing was done and over with. She refused to let her daughter be tainted, and she had an idea to protect her son as well.

Narcissa's sudden mood shift started the dark witch and she took a step back from her younger sister. Narcissa was a few inches taller than Bella but now Bella was bare footed after kicking off her boots she'd shrunk about five inches and had to look up as her sister stood over her. That was Narcissa's first mistake, Bella suddenly felt trapped and cornered and she didn't like it. She shouldn't have stepped back but she had and now she felt her back against the wall, she growled a warning. She was about to lift her hand to push her sister away, but Narcissa must have read her body language and caught her wrist in a tight hold. She inwardly flinched at the mention of her not having children, it was a tender spot for her, but the hurt was short lived and she burst into a fit of crazed laughter.

"Oh Cissy you are funny sometimes, you kill me? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

She was still cackling as Narcissa walked away, but there was no humor in her laugh, it was dark and eerie, a sound that would chill the blood and make the hairs of one's neck stand up. She let her sister go, the laughter fading as she was left alone in the room. She wasn't about to let her sister make a stupid mistake, Clara was going to be marked and that was that, the girl wanted to be a Death Eater and Bella had already began to warp her young mind. She was only ten years old, the perfect age to be groomed and twisted. The raven would fight the dove for the control of the chicks and the dark witch was stronger in magic than her light sister.

She left the room, not before she made it clear her sister knew what she was up against. She walked from the room with a regal grace, going to the balcony and pushing open the doors to step into the terrace where her sister kept caged doves. With a flick of her wand the bird fell to the bottom of its cage, dead. Humming a lullaby she opened the cage and took out the dead bird holding it almost tenderly in her hand. Still humming she pulled her dagger from the bad around her calf, sticking it into the bird and staining its feathers red. Looking up to the nesting ravens in the tress nearby she flicked her wand again, being a skilled witch as she was, charming animals was a simple thing to do. She called to the huge black bird, coaxing it into the bedroom and shutting the doors when it finally perched onto the back of the chair. She tossed the bloodied dove carcass on the bed, the white satin sheets going crimson from the wounds in the dead bird. She left the room, leaving her bloody hand prints on the wall, shutting the raven in the room as a message to her sister.

Narcissa had finally had a deal made with her in-laws; Clara was to leave for a holiday with them in a few days, and her training would be put on hold until she returned… In four months. She had to do something from keeping her daughter from becoming dark and twisted, like her aunt. After the incident with Bella, Cissy had steered clear of her and Rodolphus, and shut herself in her room most of the time. Evander had been branded, and Cissy refused to be there when it happened. Of course, no one needed to convince him of it, but Cissy felt broken and defeated by all of this. Her sweet little Clara was no longer sweet anymore; she had grown to be fierce, and mouthy, something Cissy had worked hard to not let happen as Clara got older. Of course, this was all of her Aunt Bella's doing, and she had taken great pride in it, boasting it about to the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.

Finally, she had had enough of it all, and set out to the room where the Dark Lord was holding himself. For as malicious and powerful as he was, he was actually quite good looking in his younger years. Maybe she was stupid, maybe she was brave, or maybe, Narcissa was a bit of both. She had to try and protect her daughter as much as she could. Evander was old enough to truly defend himself, Clara was not. Reaching her destination, she knocked on the door. How odd; she had to knock on the doors in her own house to get permission to enter.

"Enter."

The voice was cold and smooth; the Dark Lord had a way of using his words and tone to his advantage. If it only could be that simple. She walked in, her blonde hair shining brilliantly in the sunlight, her ice blue eyes filled with a confidence and sadness that no one could overlook. Even after all of her years in Azkaban, Bella's beauty never faded, but Narcissa's had in the coming months since their return. She strode over to the middle of the room, standing quietly just observing him. The Dark Lord turned around and gave her that sickening smile, the one that made a person's insides shiver in disgust and fear. He gestured to the chair, and without saying a word Narcissa sat down, folding her hands neatly. Even though he was the greatest of his time, Narcissa was skilled, and could block him out of her head. She was taught by the best, only no one ever knew of it.

"What brings you here, Narcissa? I should hope that my presence in your home should not offend, but indeed delight you?"

She shook her head, clearing her throat her voice would be soft, yet firm.

"No, my Lord, I've come to speak about my daughter… And her training that I was not aware of."

He turned to look at her, his cold eyes trying to pierce through her, but she kept her calm, and kept eye contact with him. He gave the smile again and began pacing towards her.

"Ah yes, your lovely daughter Clara. She will make a fine member of the inner circle. I had hoped to have her branded with my mark at the end of the summer, just like her elder brother."

Narcissa froze, her stomach twisted into several knots. Her little girl… her sweet angel would no longer be so innocent and pure. Many of the elder Death Eaters spoke of the intolerable pain of getting the Dark Mark; how could a 10 year old handle that?

"My Lord, I hope to not… offend you in any sorts, but I don't think my daughter should have to be branded at such a young age."

The fury that flashed in his eyes never went unnoticed by the middle aged witch. He had seen this as an act of defiance, when she saw it as an act of protecting her family.

"Narcissa you are ever so bold. It is my word that prevails all, and Clara shall be a Death Eater at the end of the summer."

Narcissa began to panic; her daughter didn't have to go through all of this just yet, it was mad to put a 10 year old through all of this! She had to think of something and something quick.

"My Lord… She is only 10 years old… She has no magical training other than the few spells my sister had taught her… Wouldn't it be a bit more prudent for you to wait until she has had her magical education and more training the brand her, so that she may be able to fight and defend herself in battle?"

She had nailed it right on the spot. She knew that he could not protest that, he had always spoken of educating the young of the ways of bloody purity and magical production. If he had seen into it, he would know that Narcissa was right. Was it truly the best idea to brand a 10 year old? She would never be able to attend meetings and her magical education would be most valuable when she learned more advanced dark magic.

"Hmm… I suppose I see reason Narcissa. It would be more prudent to wait until she understands more, but I need followers now. How do I know you won't try too… take her from me?"

Narcissa knew she wouldn't be able to protect her daughter for long; a four month holiday with her grandparents that would only give her until Christmas to be away from them. Perhaps maybe that the Dark Lord would spare her for now, but Narcissa had highly doubted that. He had seen something in the young girl that sparked his interests, what it was, Narcissa didn't know. She began racking her brain, when he again spoke, his tone quiet yet forceful,

"Make the Unbreakable Vow to me Narcissa."

She looked to him, and stood. Her pale features etched with worry. He had that smile again, and began circling around her like a vulture over a carcass. Her eyes followed him, never showing a drop of fear towards him.

"I know that you fear for your children Narcissa. I know that you are doing your motherly duties of protection, but why would there be any need, to protect them, from me?"

She could feel him getting closer to her, and her breath hitched in her throat. Bella had to of said something, there couldn't be any other way he would have known.

"Make the Unbreakable Vow, Narcissa. Prove yourself to _me._"

She had no choice; she would make the vow, if that's what it took to protect her daughter from being marked just yet. She nodded, her voice was still soft, but held its place,

"I will."

He smiled that wicked smile and summoned for someone, presumably another follower.

Rodolphus came into the room, bowing to the Dark Lord and sneering at Narcissa. They no longer were on civil terms, and never really had been, but now, they definitely weren't civil to one another.

"Rodolphus I have a task of you, as bonder of an Unbreakable Vow. Narcissa here feels the need her daughter's training should be put on hold, until she has completed most of her magical education, and once Clara is in her 6th year, she shall be branded as one of my own."

Rod gave a disgusted look towards me, as if to say I was the one who was mass murdering the innocent people of the world. He had agreed Evander and Clara should be marked and trained, and for me, to defy this, was unheard of. He nodded to his Lord and pulled his wand out. The Dark Lord outstretched his hand; Narcissa took his cool, pale skin in her own, keeping eye contact with him.

"Do you, Narcissa Lestrange, swear to hand your daughter over to the Dark Lord when the time comes for her to be branded?"

She paled a bit more with every word spoken, but she had to answer:

"I will."  
"Do you swear that you shall, to the best of your abilities, allow the Dark Lord's wishes to be performed when the time is to come?"

This was it; her daughter's fate would be sealed after this. She had made the deal with the devil. There was no turning back now.

"I will."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Beginning of the End**

_Author's Note: Once again, credit goes to my Bella and my Liv, without them, this chapter would not have been possible. However, some warning with this chapter. It is very dark and gruesome, if one is squeamish; I suggest they don't read it. 18+ with this story. I love you Bella and Liv, my Dark Rose and Rod._ In the following months after her Unbreakable Vow with the Dark Lord, Cissy had resigned herself from the others, finding company in books and poetry. She hadn't really spoken to her sister or her brother-in-law, for she knew they were furious with her for side tracking their plans with Clara. Although she had managed to keep Clara safe for another 7 years, it still didn't mean that her training would subside much, but things of the sort were long forgotten after the killing of Albus Dumbledore by Severus Snape, and Bella's destruction of the Great Hall. Evander had done his job of allowing the Death Eaters into the magnificent school, and was awarded his place amongst the Inner Circle. Bella and Rodolphus had been pleased, and Cissy relieved that her son now longer bear that weight upon his shoulders.

But something had changed within Cissy; she had first thought of this cause as something wonderful, until her children had been threatened by it. It also caused a stir when her disowned sister's daughter married a werewolf, and they became the laughing stock of the Inner Circle, even though they never kept any relations with the blood traitor and her "family". Time had passed, and the Dark Lord grew stronger, taking over the Ministry of Magic. Cissy resigned herself a bit more, only attending to meals and meetings, but barely saying a word.

Finally, on a dreary fall afternoon, Cissy fixed herself up and prepared to head out. Her platinum blonde hair was curled and pinned up; her make up light, but with drastic blood red lips. She wore her favorite over coat and prepared to head the cemetery. It had been months since she visited her son and husband's grave, and she could only hope she could find some peace there. Walking out, she passed her sister's room, the door ajar, and walked straight down the magnificent stair case and to the door way. She could only hope no one caused a stir while she was gone.

Of course Bellatrix had been there the night Dumbledore was killed, she'd gloated Evan on, trying to get him to do what The Dark Lord had ordered, but she let his failure pass, the old fool was dead and it was her laughter that could be heard above everything else, it was her wand that cast the Dark Mark into the sky. Evan had done his part well, and she was openly proud of her nephew and let him take a seat next to her around the great table.

She'd made mistakes, a few almost fatal but as always Rodolphus covered her tracks and watched her back, she'd be lost without him and she knew it she just never admitted it to anyone. She'd killed one of their own, after their Master had openly humiliated her in front of the whole inner circle after her "niece" had married a werewolf and fallen pregnant. She'd corned one of her comrades who had laughed loudest at her shame and killed him. Of course Rodolphus was the one who had hidden the body and covered for her, her recklessness would be the death of her one day, but for now he was around to watch her and protect her.

Bella's keen ears picked up on the sound of heeled shoes passing her bedroom and she ceased her girlish giggles as Rodolphus nipped her neck and pinned her to the bed. She recognized her sister's footsteps and put her hand over her husband's mouth as he tried to bite her. Scrambling out from under him she fell off the bed in her haste to catch up with her sister. He rolled his eyes as she did a hopping dance pulling on her boots. She smirked at his grumble and grabbed her wand from the table by the bed, avoiding his groping hands as she battered them away.

"Behave till I get back."

Was all she said before she ran from the room to catch up with her sister, not giving him a chance to reply to her.

She didn't run down the stairs, she slid down the banister instead like a toddler would, slipping on the floor at the end but staying up right as went to the door and grinned, seeing she hadn't missed her sister yet she trotted over and grabbed the blondes arm.

"Can I come? Where ever you're going, Can I come with you?"

Narcissa had heard her sister's fumbling upstairs and had waited by the door for her. Even though she hadn't spoken too much to her sister as of late, she was still polite to her when they did speak. The bruises had faded, the blood had been cleaned off the sheets; it was all water under the bridge now. Watching her sister come down the railing like a child would, had made Cissy somewhat smile on the inside. It had been years since she had seen this childlike quality of her sister Bella, and it was most welcomed.

The touch on her arm gave her an odd feeling; it was as if Bella hadn't wanted her to go, but she wasn't sure if it was a possessive or touching manner.

"I... I'm going to the cemetery Bella. If you wish to come, you may."

She hadn't let anyone go to the cemetery with her, unless it was death anniversaries or birthdays, but maybe it was best if Bella went so she could see Rab for the last time and Perseus for a first.

"If you wish to come, I hope you hurry, I want to try and beat the rain."

Her tone was a bit cold and off, like it had been as of late. Narcissa didn't take pleasure in many things anymore, not like her sister cared. She was so wrapped up in her husband and the Dark Lord; it was as if there bond was forgotten. Except for the deplorable rubbish that tainted their family name. Their blood traitor sister seemed to be the only thing that she and Bella ever agreed with each other on now. She had noticed how hurt and angry her sister was with her when Narcissa had her daughter shipped off to France for four months, and when she came back, limited her time with her and the elder sister.

Of course the touch was a possessive one on her sister's arm, Bella always selfish, thought people who she cared about to belong to her. Like possessions. It's how she had felt about Clara and still felt about her, in her twisted mind the girl belonged to her like a pet. She felt the same way about her sister, even though they were nowhere near as close as they used to be, she still felt like she owned her much in the same way Rodolphus said he owned Bella, though the circumstances were different the concept was the same.

She dropped her hand and tilted her head, making that stubborn curl fall into her eyes and she made no effort to push it away, her hair was a little sex tangled but it did whatever anyway so she let it do its own thing. She'd not been to the cemetery since her father died and for a moment she didn't want to go, to many memories of her beloved father.

"I don't think I want too, Cissy. I've not been there since . . . Since Daddy."

She looked uncertain, but composed herself so fast it was like nothing had happened.

"But I don't want you going alone, so I'll come with you."

She cast a look over her shoulder to the stairs as if trying to decide something but when she looked back she took her sisters arm again and led her outside. It was true they didn't talk much anymore, and she'd never say how much she missed spending time with her sister. But she'd changed too much to enjoy the things they used to do together, her mind was warped with darkness and it was only because she'd been praised and petted like a lapdog by her Master a few hours before she was in such good spirits.

Narcissa had watched her sister as she spoke, noting the true softness in her voice. She knew it had pained Bella to lose their father; it had hurt Narcissa too, but not as much as it did Bella. She took her sister's arm as they walked outside to the apparition point, and Cissy felt a slight bit of normalcy to it. Although, she still could never be as close to her sister as she had once been before, she knew it was impossible for that to happen again. Bella was sick and twisted; her mind clouded with darkness. Cissy was a powerful witch, and had excelled in both areas of magic, but Bella, out did her when it came to the Dark Arts.

She clung to her sister's arm though, if this was the only thing she had left of her sister, and then she would take what she could get. Cissy knew how possessive Bella was over the things she cared about, but sometimes, it was a bit much. She felt more like Bella's mother than her sister at times, but Bella needed a stern hand; and she, was the only one brave enough to stand up to her sister. Not even Rodolphus would trifle his wife when she was made or having one of her frequent bouts of insanity. But Cissy did; many within the circle had complimented her on this, but many said she was stupid. The Dark Lord himself had even commented on the bruises that had once shown on Cissy's neck, and bore them proudly as if to show her sister up; as if it never fazed her a bit.

"Bella... Thank you for accompanying me to the cemetery. I know Rabastan would appreciate your services."

Their conversations as of Late were very polite and regal, nothing of the sisterly talk they had once shared. Bella had never known the real reason as to why Clara's training and marking had been put on hold, for Rod and Narcissa were told not to speak of it. Maybe, just maybe, bringing Bella to their private cemetery, where only Rab and Perseus were laid to rest, would make Bella understand why she had done what she had done. It was something that could never be explained in words; one would have to feel it to understand it all.

Despite her troubled mind and the inner demons that were slowly consuming her she was still a formidable witch, her raw passion fueled her magic making it powerful and strong but she tried quickly, it drained her energy and left her weakened . . . and vulnerable. But she was stubborn and her pride wouldn't let her rest, she was cocky and arrogant when it came to her dueling skills and it was true she'd never been beaten, only The Dark Lord had ever beaten her while training her and even then she'd put up one hell of a fight. It had taken three Aurors to arrest her and subdue her, and even without her wand she'd fought until she was chained and bound. It would be this arrogance that would one day end her life.

There was no in between with Bella, she either adored a person to the point of obsession, or she hated a person to the point of wanting them dead. She loved with an intensity that was hard to bear for the person on the receiving end, of course Rodolphus loved her just the same so he handled her well, though the tough Death Eater tended to be a soft touch around his wife and gave into her every want. Only her sister ever really stood up to her and never backed down, not even now when she was dancing on the edge of madness did Narcissa back down from her. She was either brave or stupid. Her episodes of madness were getting more frequent; she'd scream and destroy things, hurting herself in the process to try to get the voices out of her head. Rodolphus bore a few new scars from her wickedly sharp nails as he tried to hold her down to stop her doing real damage to herself, she fight and scream until she wore herself out and lay limp and panting on the floor. Azkaban had ruined her once clear and sharp mind, plaguing her with horrifying memories.

"No need to thank me, Cissy. You really shouldn't go there alone you know, it's a lonely place isn't it?"

She cast a sideways glance to her sister before looking up at the sky at the grey clouds over head. She blinked as a rain drop fell into her forehead and brushed it away with her finger.

"I do believe it's going to rain."

She spoke as if nothing was wrong between them and if she herself was perfectly fine and balanced. It was false; her own dark mind was already twisting again. She knew Narcissa and Rodolphus were keeping something from her, but she could torturer him for days and he'd not tell her anything, he was just as sadistic as she was and he'd enjoy her doing such a thing, but maybe, just maybe if she got her little alone and away from the safety of her home she'd be able to get some real answers as to why Clara was no longer her Death Eater in training.

Narcissa nodded to her sister's statement and walked with her to the gates. She had been on the other end of one of her sister's episodes, and even though it was hard to bear, Narcissa handled herself and her sister with a finesse that would keep her sister safe, but only for now. Everyone knew that if the Dark Lord had found out about his most Loyal's episodes in which she tore at herself, clawing her skin to the point of reaching the muscles, she would have been deemed unfit to fight, and kill her right on the spot. As much as he needed followers and trusted Bella, he couldn't have weakness within his ranks; And Cissy knew the Bella was truly weak.

Bella hissed at a passing peacock sending it into a flutter of squawks and feather, an eerie little chuckle escaping her lips as she watched the bird in amusement. Since she'd been back she'd killed over twenty of the birds, mostly without magic or a wand. She was like some sort of predator, snapping the bird's neck with her bare hands and happily sitting on the grass plucking its feathers one by one from its body as it lay in her lap like a puppy, covering her skin and clothes in blood. She'd drift off in thought for hours, her mind falling into shadows and darkness until the bird was skinned and left on the grass to the mercy of the dark witches own tamed ravens.

She bore half healed wounds across her stomach from her latest freak out; it was only due to Narcissa's healing skills she hadn't bled to death after hitting an artery in her wrist a few weeks before. Her nails were like talons, sharpened enough to cut into skin. They really had be filed down before she took someone's eyes out in one of her episodes. Bella was over confident in her loyalty to her Master, she was his favorite and it did hold some privileges to be so, but she wouldn't believe he'd kill her like he would anyone else. She'd been punished by him for mistakes and sometimes for reason at all and she always believed she deserved it even when she did nothing to warrant such punishment. She cowered to him like a whipped dog wanting affection from the Master that beat it. She loved the man with all that she was and would willing die for him if he asked her too.

Narcissa also had a feeling that her sister's accompaniment to the cemetery had ulterior motives; Bella went into a fit when Rodolphus had informed her that Clara's training was to cease under the Dark Lord's orders, but neither Rod nor Cissy gave any other further information than that. Thanks to Barty and his time at the Lestrange Manor, Narcissa had developed her Dark Arts and skills that only he and Bellatrix were trained on; and this had the advantage for Narcissa, who could now easily block her mind from the Dark Lord and those around her.

"Bella... I will warn you. There are only two graves there. Perseus' and Rabastan's. You are the only outsider besides the children that have been here..."

She knew how squeamish her sister became at cemeteries, and hoped that she could keep some lucidity while they were there. Reaching their destination, she quickly apparated her and her sister without warning, and not even a sound to be heard. That was one thing Cissy was always skilled in: apparation. Landing in a small meadow, Cissy composed herself quickly and walked towards the headstones. Both of them had pictures in grained into the headstones; Rab's from their honeymoon and Perseus right after he was born. Maybe, just maybe, Bella would see why Narcissa had felt the way she felt.

Bella looked at her sister as she spoke, her glassy eyes slowly coming back into focus as she homed in on the person next to her. She nodded and was about to say something but was cut off as Narcissa promptly apparated them away. Bella stumbled and did a hopping dance to stay on her feet. It wasn't her strong point and she always stumbled when she landed, but being who she was she made it look perfectly natural and not like a mistake. She glanced around the meadow, the rain was falling heavy now and she looked up at the dark grey sky with a deadly smile. She closed her eyes and let the cold water drop over her skin, staying there for a moment before reopening her eyes and following her sister to the head stones. She hung back, not really wanting to look or be there. She cracked her fingers as she looked around, always on edge and unable to relax.

She had no idea Barty had taught her baby sister the things he knew, only herself and Barty had been trained by The Dark Lord and they knew things others didn't. Or so she thought. It was one of the reasons she was such a stilled duelist, but the other reason was Bella fought dirty. She had no honor in her dueling, she was cunning and sly, using tactics that she'd come up with herself. She wasn't as good as she used to be before Azkaban, she was slower now, some of her wounds had never healed properly and had left her slower than before, a broken hip that had healed wrong pained her but she never complained and she was still a deadly foe on the other side of the wand.

She looked over her sister's shoulder at the photos and her eyes softened as she looked at the photo of the baby, stepping forwards she touched it with her fingers tips and stared at it for almost three solid minutes without blinking. The softness wouldn't last long; the darkness was already creeping back.

"He's lovely, he looks like you."

There was a sinister tone to her voice almost all the time now, like she was saying one thing but thinking something else. And she was thinking else. She was thinking how to best disarm her sister.

Narcissa picked up on her sister's tone as she stood there, and immediately her guard went up. She knew there was darkness clouding her sister's mind, and it was only a matter of minutes, if not seconds before her sister snapped into one of her episodes. Immediately without hesitation, Narcissa disarmed her sister and took the wand, binding her sister in a set of ropes as she used several nonverbal spells. She had seen through it all; it was a ploy to get information out of her, and she would give it, under her own terms, not Bella's.

"Do you really think I am that daft, sister? That I wouldn't see through the facade?"

She peered down at her, wand pointed and raised, but kept a fair distance from her. She had caught her sister off guard, which was always her best advantage. Barty had taught Narcissa numerous things: how to strengthen her Cruciatus curse, to throw off an Imperious Curse in a matter of minutes. He had even taught her to strengthen her Occlumency and Legillimency. Narcissa was darker than ever, and managed to make the ropes bind tight enough to bind her small framed sister down.

She couldn't help but to laugh lightly, sounding a bit dark herself. If Bella wanted details, she would give her details.

Bella's wand flew from her hand, she'd eased it out when her sister's back was turned and now suddenly it was wrenched from her grip. She turned with a fury blazing in her eyes but before she could even think she found her hands bound tightly behind her back, the spell knocked her off balance and she slipped to her knees on the grass. Her rage was unbounded but again, before she got to her feet, the roped grew and went around her middle, pressing painfully tight on the half healed wounds across her stomach. She tried to get up, but couldn't and slipped again as she now found her ankles tied to her hands by a few inches of rope. She was stuck on her knees in front of her sister.

She was panting heavy but didn't stop her struggled to free herself, grinding her wrists against the ropes so hard she was breaking skin. She was completely helpless, something Bellatrix did not like to feel. She thought fast, the wand pointing at her chest did little to faze her; she still thought her sister weak and told herself the only reason Narcissa had got one over on her was because she'd not been expecting it, nothing more. She made a pitiful expression, stopping her struggles and looking up at her sisters with her big doe eyes she made look sorrowful and hurt. She was the best actress and used these tricks to lure people in. "

What are you doing to me? I didn't do anything, why did you tie me up? Let me go, Cissy. Please, I don't like being tied."

There were tears in her voice now and her eyes brimmed with them, she was a clever witch, waiting for her weaker sister to melt and let her go.

The blonde was a bit colder hearted than she had been in her younger days, and the tears and the pleas did not faze her. She stared his sister down, the ice blue eyes filled with coldness and betrayal. She had seen what was going on in her sister's head, how to pan things out to get Narcissa unarmed. She had beaten her sister at her own game; for now.

"I saw what was going on in your head. Things have changed since you left for Azkaban Bella... I'm not your weak little sister anymore. Barty made sure of that."

A sick smile crossed Cissy's lips; she had grown to love Barty, though, he never returned the feelings for her. He had made her things, and made her into someone. The months of training, the passion, the lust, they were all things that Cissy had thrived on during that time. Barty knew that the Dark Lord was looking for a reason to punish the blonde, he knew that she was one of Bella's weaknesses, and he made it possible for Cissy to hold her own now. She wasn't a pushover any longer.

"Barty, oh lovely Barty. He trained me Bella... Taught me things that only he, you, and the Dark Lord know. He strengthened my Legillimency and Occlumency. Strengthened my Dark Arts. He made me who I am today."

Her blue eyes softened a bit when speaking of Barty, and she knew that this would not go unnoticed.

Her expression changed from one of sorrow to open shock. No one got into her head without her knowing, she was skilled at both Occlumency and Legillimency and no one broke her shields down, no one. She flinched at the word Azkaban, even the name of the prison drove a cold shiver up her spine and it showed on her face that she wasn't playing games anymore, she was clearly in distress. Or was she?

"Cissy, please untie me. . . Please, I don't like it."

She was silently grinding her wrists back and forth, the ropes wouldn't give but she didn't stop trying to get her hands free, her talons had ripped into her palms and the blood was dripping freely onto the grass behind her back.

To Barty's name her eyes widened and again her expression changed, she couldn't keep up with all this. This was a side to her weak little sister she'd not seen before and she didn't like it. Bella and Barty had once been very close friends, very close. What had her little sister been doing with him?

"You and Barty?! _You _and. . . ."

She started to laugh, that evil cackle that froze the blood and made one's hair on the back of their neck stand up.

"My my my, I never knew my baby sister was such a whore. What would Rab say? What would he think of you fucking someone else little sister?"

She was cruel and unkind, her struggles on the ropes got more frantic and her nails only cut deeper into her hands.

The fury was like a caged beast trying to free itself, a screech of anger sounded from her followed by one of pain as the ropes tight against her wounds on her stomach broke some of them open again. Her eyes were mad and full of fire, if she got free now, Narcissa's life would be in the balance. She snarled and glared at her sister with open malice.

"You loved him didn't you? I can see it in those baby blues, little girl. Did he love you back? No... I think not, he only loved one witch no other compared to her."

She stopped her struggles for a moment to read Narcissa's reaction.

"Who is this brat's father? Rab or Barty, or, maybe it's a Malfoy?"

Narcissa bent down so she was eye level with her sister; ice blue peering into the darkness. She could see the bewildered, frightened look in her sister's eyes, and tears came to her own. She looked behind her sister to see the blood, and moved so she could reach them. She tried to heal them as best as she could, and did a quick spell to trim them short and not as sharp. It was for Bella's benefit, and for everyone else's.

To the mention of her child as a brat, a fury welled inside Narcissa that had never been there before. Her eyes went cold, and before she could think it through, she smacked her sister, and her tone grew cold and very deadly.

"How /dare/ you speak of my child like that?! He is a Lestrange! His birthday is June 25th, 1982. Do the math sister, he was conceived before you three were arrested."

She had never experienced such a rage before, her blue eyes mirroring the rage she felt.

"How dare you Bellatrix Lestrange! May I remind you of your past affairs? How come I'm the whore when my husband is dead and I found someone to ease it all away?! HOW DARE YOU!"

The thunder rumbling made Bella jump but she didn't lose her stance. She tried to turn around as her sister moved behind her; she felt the wounds on her hands closing up and yelped in pain as the spell snapped her nails and another spell softened them to normal human nails not animal claws. She was trying to get free again and laughed at the expression of anger on her sister's face and the anger in her blue eyes. Her laughter was cut short as she felt her sister's hand connect with her cheek, the force of it almost knocking her over.

She stayed silent as Narcissa's raged at her; a trickle of blood running from her now split lip. She was smiling that mad smile that warned she was about to snap, if she hadn't already.

"That was a stupid thing to do Narcissa Black. Yes, Black, you were never good enough to be a Lestrange. Brook knew it, I know it, and Rodolphus knows it. You're too weak, Cissy. You're not strong enough to be one of us."

There were metaphors in her words, us meaning many things for her sister to work out herself.

"I dare, untie me and we'll see how you dare to try that again when my hands are free you cowardly little girl!"

Her voice rose on every word until she was panting and trembling with anger, she'd rip her sister apart with her bare hands if she got free now.

She faulted as her sister's words cut her, her past affairs where a sore spot for her, she didn't like them brought up and liked to pretend none of them happened. She'd had her fair share of lovers both male and female and each one she'd always left and gone home to her husband because he was the only one she felt that bond too, that connection, he was the only one who made her feel loved and safe. She composed herself again, tilting her head sneering cruelly.

"And now poor Cissy is all alone, your own daughter wishes another was her mother, how do you feel about that, bitch?"

Cissy began to shake her head, her eyes widening in fury. She wasn't mad at Bella, shockingly, but she was mad at the Dark Lord. If it wasn't for him, her sister would have never gone to Azkaban. If it wasn't for him, her sister would be here, and sane, and still her sister. This wasn't her sister anymore; She was a blood thirsty crazed animal. Maybe Bella was right, maybe she wasn't meant to be a Lestrange. Maybe she wasn't good enough for anyone.

Yes, it pained Cissy so much to know her daughter would have preferred Bella as a mother, but Bella lacked the instincts to love and care for child as a human being, not a pet.

"You lie to her Bella. You view her as a pet, not your niece. If you were to be her mother, she would have been dead in the first 24 hours. You don't know how to love and care for a child as a human, Bella. Take her. We all know you need a minion. We all knew I wasn't meant to be a Lestrange... I refused to fuck my mother-in-law."

She took hold of her wand and stepped back, and released the ropes. She had sealed her fate.

Bella stayed silent again, seeming to take in every word Narcissa spoke without a care. Her sister had just told her she'd be no good as a mother, that, was like waving a red flag as a raging bull. Bella not being to have children of her own was a sore spot for the dark witch. She'd been told before Azkaban she'd have trouble conceiving but it wouldn't be impossible, but of course Azkaban had changed that and she'd never have the chance to prove to everyone what a wonderful mother she would have been. The tears welled up before she could stop them, her first show of the human emotions she did still feel showing it's self for the first time that day. The day she had to tell Rodolphus he could never be a father she'd remember for as long as she breathed. Of course she blamed herself, though it wasn't her fault.

"I would have been a good mother."

She said the words so softly they were almost missed.

The emotions vanished as fast as they appeared when she felt the ropes fall free, she moved her arms to her sides and flexed her fingers, holding up her hand to inspect her now trimmed and neat nails.

"No, you wasn't meant to be a Lestrange, you shame the family. You and your woe is me, damsel in distress attitude. You wouldn't have to refuse her, she wouldn't want you."

She lifted her hand to her cheek and pressed on the forming bruise from her sister hand as she took a step forward, her eyes where dancing with that insanity that was always under the surface ready to break free.

"My wand, Narcissa."

Narcissa looks her sister over and never felt an ounce of guilt. The sister she had loved was gone, and she handed her the wand. She knew what was to come next, she knew that she'd probably meet her fate. But she would accept her fate, entrant race death like an old friend.

"You're right Bellatrix. You're always right. I'm the terrible one and I shamed the family. I'm not worthy of the title Lestrange."

Her eyes glistened a bit more with tears. Maybe Bella was right; maybe she was a disgrace to the Lestranges... Even Rodolphus would have done away with her.

Bella blinked in confusion at the wand, she was expecting a fight from her sister but she was getting none. She held out her hand and as fast as a striking snake her talon shaped wand was in her hand and her sister was on the floor. Bella laughed that mad cackle again, her foot holding her sister to the damp grass.

"You ran from greatness, Narcissa. I embraced it, and when The Dark Lord takes over the wizarding world, who's side will you be on little princess, hm?"

Her voice was full of malice and hate, she was speaking to her sister like she spoke to her victims before she killed them, it wasn't beyond her to kill her sister now. . . Claim Evan and Clara as her own . . . Her eyes glazed over and her wand shook in her hand, the killing curse was on her tongue but at the last possible moment she changed the word.

"Crucio!"

She was howling with crazed laughter as she strengthened the curse, she could feel the magic making her arm tingle, her wand was shaking as she poured her darkness into the curse. Her wand was pointed above her sister's heart to cause more pain. Bellatrix specialized in causing pain, she fed of it, it was like a drug to her and the more the victim screamed the more she howled with delight.

"Finally seeing sense are we, sweetie?"

As soon as Narcissa hit the ground she made her peace with God. But the pain, the horrible pain that writhed through her body, was nothing like child birth. She never screamed, she never cried; she was a Black, and she was proving that to the dark haired witch above her. Without warning, Narcissa shut her eyes and was able to grip her wand, sending the blasting curse straight to her sister. Even under immense pain, Narcissa had deadly precision. She panted slightly, her body shaking slightly from some of the pain. She stood up and aimed at her sister, a deadly look in her eyes. She had seen that Bella wanted to make Evander and Clara her own; that would never happen.

"Might want to censor your thoughts a bit harder _darling._"

She smirked lightly, even though her whole body was shaking.

"Want to hear a secret sister? I made an Unbreakable Vow with your beloved Master. You will have your moment when Clara is yours to train, but not today, not now."

She leaned down to her sister; a dark tone replaced the cold tone that she normally kept.

"I am a Black, Bellatrix. And we don't cry."

The attack took the Death Eater by surprise and Bella hit the ground with a thud, her wand falling from her hand and out of her reach, she made a grab for it but her sister's wand pointed at her chest stopped her from doing anything other than stare. She'd been taken off guard again, one of the mistakes that kept ending up getting her in trouble. She scrambled backwards a few inches to put some distance between her and Narcissa who had taken on a dark tone to her normally soft voice. There was fear Bella's dark eyes, she didn't like being looked down on and her sister seemed to be a little unpredictable.

She looked as pitiful as she possible could, but Narcissa wasn't about to buy it. She was about to speak but the ropes that suddenly bound her sister made her fall silent, she stupidly looked to her wand on the ground a few feet away, a frown of confusion creasing her brow. She scrambled to her feet, looking around for the person who'd just saved her probably from a nasty Crucio. She'd only ever known her sister to use the curse a few times, but if Barty had been training her, Bella really didn't want to be on the end of one.

To neither of their knowledge, Rodolphus was walking with a brisk pace he eventually found himself in the small cemetery and to be confronted with the sound of Narcissa's darker tone talking to Bella. _Oh Merlin's beard _not_ that line. . . Not _again. He'd had enough of her and to see her wand leveled at his wife caused an anger to flare in him his wand suddenly in his grip he easily cast a unheard incarcerous being too far away to be heard but knowing his aim even from such a distance was still deadly and utterly precise. He made sure to follow it up with a few rather nasty stinging hexes for good measure on her part.

Bella relaxed as much as her troubled mind allowed her too when she saw her husband a little way off. Picking up her wand she twirled it in her fingers, standing over her sister and looking at her with mixed emotions. With a growl of anger, she backhanded Narcissa across the face, her ring catching skin and breaking it.

"I owed you that, bitch."

That cackled that people marked her with sounded in the small meadow as she kicked her sisters' legs from under her before turning to face Rodolphus.

"Saved the day again my hero."

Narcissa lay on the ground shell shocked again, at the surprise attack of her brother in law. After the Crucio her sister had given her, she never felt the stinging hexes. She looked around, her wand still gripped in her hand. If only she could tweak it a bit, and remove the ropes. If she moved too much however, they'd tighten and strangle her body. She looked up to see Rod in the distance, striding over towards them. She wasn't sure how to react, but she had easily kept her mind clear of things. Bella's mind was easy to infiltrate as of late; the madness made it easier for the walls to break down; Rod, however, was still lucid, his would be even harder to break.

She looked over to see her sister standing above her, a mixed expression in her features, and once again, Cissy felt darkness and rage pour into her. What a way to defile Rab and Perseus' resting place, wasn't it? At the hands of his family, at that. At the smack across her face, Narcissa never paled, never showed any emotion or pain. She'd get free somehow; Barty had taught her many things to get yourself out of sticky situations.

Making his way along the edge of the path before stepping out before beginning to stride with swift and purposeful strides across the meadow he was soon enough in visible light so that his appearance was made known to the one he'd just bound his pale eyes were dark with his ill-tempered anger. It was rare for it to be shown and Bella had seen it more than once when he'd woken in a fit of rage from a dream he'd suffered from or anything of the sort. But the only other time this look ever shaded his features was then he was royally angered.

And Narcissa unfortunately was the cause of this unbridled anger now; she'd attacked his wife. . . Not anyone else's wife. . . His wife. That in his opinion was one step short of a death sentence from the end of his wand and she would soon enough get it unless Bella calmed him down. But this time it didn't seem like that was actually going to happen. His wand in his grip he strode to her side moving closer to her and wrapping an arm protectively around her waist.

He chuckled and teasingly kissed her neck in that moment then, only he and Bella could manage to have fun in a situation like this.

"You can repay me later after standing me up this morning."

He grumbled quietly in her ear before looking down to Narcissa.

"You know dear Narcissa. I never saw you as a part of my family. Not even when you married my brother. . . Maybe you were just a rotten apple. . . Just a late one to rot. . . But. . . You know something? I'm very good at getting rid of bad stains."

He mused looking down on her like a teacher would a bad student.

From the new distance he could now see that her wand was still in her grip and thus meant she had a small to minimal chance of escape. Moving his wand up and aiming it down to her own Rodolphus cast off a quick.

"Expelliarmus."

Sending his hand out to catch the wand as it fell down through the air, he could feel its bonds beginning to change due to him disarming her of such. Moving it down to his pocket, he tutted with this then. He and Bella made a perfect team one leveled the other's madness and vice versa.

Narcissa stayed on the ground, her eyes wide and watching him. Then it occurred to her; something that couldn't stop Rod or Bella from her doing. As long as she focused, she could have her wand back. The Dark Lord had taught something Barty very useful, but something he had rarely used, something, that he never taught Bella. But to his comment, she sneered at him. The mention of her dead husband brought something to mind, something that was signed and deeded a long time ago.

"Aren't you forgetting something, _brother-in-law_? Aren't you forgetting under my husband's wishes you are bound to protect me, by deed and vow?"

She had that look in her eyes, the one Bella had when she knew she had something on someone. If only she could focus a little bit harder... her wand would be her's again...

Bella listened to him taunt her sister and laughed that little dark chuckle that chilled blood.

"I was about to disarm her, you always beat me to it."

She sniffled and rested her forehead on his chest, acting like a damsel but the dark glint in her eyes said otherwise.

"The bitch attacked me, I did nothing to her."

Instead of calming him she was gloating him on, even rubbing her side where the rope had dug into her skin.

"Took my wand and tied me up like some dog."

She was smiling now, but he couldn't it because she had her head on his chest, but Narcissa could see it. The smile faded at her sisters words and she frowned in confusion, what vow? What deed? She looked at him, her eyes searching his own.

"What she talking about, Rod? What vow and deed? Rod. . . What does she mean?"

She was tapping his chest like some impatient child wanting attention.

Rod's eyebrow arched slightly in that moment to the mention of his brother, of course he remembered that promise he'd made to his brother, but his brother was now dead and so said promise was now null and void. Breaking out into a rather cruel smile his lips twisted into a rather nasty sneer in that moment then.

"Oh. . . Oh sweet Narcissa do you think reminding me of my now dead brother. . . Of a promise that was made to him during his life. . . Will stop me going back on that promise?"

He couldn't help but tut and shake his head with this then.

"No. You see dear Cissy. . . That all it was . . . Was a promise, just some words said to put him at ease. You see my brother never truly understood my ways, and I /always/ go back on my promises. . . The same goes for right now."

He smirked slightly however the focus she was making in that moment meant that the shields surrounding what she was doing were obviously lessened as her mind was elsewhere concentrating on the wand in his pocket then. He was curious to know what she was trying to do and so with little effort on his part he began to disintegrate the barriers protecting her mind.

Of course a point for Rodolphus was that he had been taught by some of the best in how to infiltrate minds, he'd learnt how to break even the strongest of minds and on occasion he'd even won against The Dark Lord. So to get into Narcissa's mind was like opening a shell to a nut little effort but rewarding results. Upon finding what she was attempting to do he tutted softly and lightly cast a silent spell sealing the wand in an impregnable case then knowing that unless he gave the command she wasn't getting it back any time soon.

"Now now. . . No tricks like that. . . Maybe we should wipe these tricks from your mind. . . Maybe that would serve as a lesson... Maybe we could completely wipe your mind. . . And turn you into someone else. . . Maybe a muggle whore? Would you enjoy that? To live the life of a simple and dirty muggle?"

He chuckled quietly at the idea his eyes sparkling with malice then.

Narcissa's eyes widened and her whole body shook in rage. The dark lord himself couldn't infiltrate her mind! How did Rod do it? But he secret of wandless magic was out; but she never expected this to happen as it did.

He went back on a signed deed a signed deed! The vow he made to his brother hadn't gone back, it /did/ matter. The bonder was still alive; it was his father.

But, oh, how the rage consumed her like it had her sister. Her body thrashed around and she screamed; a blood curdling scream of a banshee, mirroring Bella's.

"YOU SIGNED THE DEED! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR BROTHER?! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE HIS MEMORY?!"

Narcissa had no time to react, but felt the surge of magic in her arm and felt it escape her finger, which were pointed at the two others, definitely unprepared. She had done this once, as a small girl and killed a house elf. Barty had tried to train her to use it to her advantage, but nothing seemed to make her mad enough to do so.

Bella had no idea what they were talking about, promises, vows, bonds, it was hurting her head.

Rod may go back on his promises to everyone else, but the ones he'd made to Bella he'd always kept. The frown faded and she laughed gleefully at his words, imagining her prim and proper sister being a muggle whore made the twisted witch find it so amusing she forgot about the promises and laughed with delight. Her laughter faded however, with her sister's scream and she covered her ears with her hand to try to block out the noise. She stepped away from her husband and pressed her hands harder to her ears, the sound was making her whole being shake, the screams sounding too much like Azkaban. Seconds after she stepped away, the raw magic from her sisters pointing finger hit its mark, it missed her by an inch and she yelped in shock and alarm. Her dark eyes were wide and unblinking as she stared at her sister, a panic rising in her that was rendering her very vulnerable.

He rolled his eyes slightly in that moment then looking to his brother's grave in that moment then and for a moment a rather solemn look appeared on his face although Narcissa's raging just frustrated him. He sighed and rolled his eyes again more out of exasperation of her than anything else.

"And all promises I make I break. Simple as. Every promise I have _ever_ made. . . I have broken to my mother, my father and to my brother most often."

He glanced aside to the grave again before to Narcissa.

Upon seeing her fingers raising to point at them he frowned, he knew of wandless magic but his gut instinct caused him to dive forwards and land on Bella pushing her down to the ground covering her from any of the raw magic that was just burning off of Narcissa in that moment. After a few moments and being sure Narcissa was done he helped her up and moved to tighten the incarcerous to a near choking hold before tapping the ropes lightly and casting a swift _Duro_ on them turning them to heavy rock keeping her arms stuck fast to her sides.

Narcissa's fury and rage couldn't be contained. She felt that explosion, and her hands weren't bound. She had dead on aim, her screeching turned into a cry, one of hurt and pain for her husband.

"YOU BETRAYED HIM YOU FILTHLY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

She kept faith that since he betrayed the Vow and Evan was still living, and then Rodolphus would pay for it. She wasn't going mad or unhinged, but she felt a rage she could no longer control, something that only Bella had witnessed once before. Narcissa had targeted them both, and saw them fly backwards, Bella a bit more gracefully than Rod.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH?!"

She was so angered now; her ice blue eyes seemed to glaze over.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH BETRAY WHAT LITTLE FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

She kept rolling about, thrashing her body. She was getting dangerously close to the headstones, and if she wasn't careful, she'd knock herself out.

Bella had felt the air being knocked from her lungs as she was pushed to the floor and his weight kept her down, her arms instinctively moved to cover her head and she stayed still until he moved from on top of her. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she'd closed them as she'd hit the floor. She was on her feet again, pulled up by his strong arm with no effort on his part at all. She swayed a little disordered as to what had just happened, she could feel the pulse of magic in the air and looked to Narcissa with awe. She had no idea her little sister was capable of such a thing.

She touched Rodolphus' arm to stop him from tightening the ropes enough to choke the blonde witch in front of them. She was always slightly more relaxed in his presence; slightly more lucid though any little thing would set her off and her once beloved little sister was now the one who was pushing her into a boiling anger.

"Damn it Narcissa! Are you trying to kill us, is that it?! Why not just owl the Aurors and tell them where we are, you stupid little girl!"

This hadn't gone to how Bella had so wished, she'd wanted to grill her sister on why Clara was no longer able to spend time with her, why the girl was no longer going to be trained by her, she hadn't bargained for the younger witch to put up such a fight.

She'd always been the one to put Narcissa in her place, it was Bella who was always the fighter, always the strong one, the one every one talked about when they were younger, the one who made her father proud, the one with skill unmatched by any other she'd come up against, apart from two people. . . But now, it was her baby sister who kept knocking her down and she didn't like it one bit.

Bella's cry of pain was unfamiliar coming from her, she kept such cries inward but the snapping of bone sounded in the air and her cry was called for. She'd landed on her wrist and after fourteen years of chains and shakes the bones had weakened enough to snap rather easily. Despite the pain she sat up, cradling her hand to her chest as she watched with wide eyes as her sister tried to free herself from the ropes that held her.

Narcissa thrashed around a bit more, hearing her sister's words, and thrashed once more, smacking her head off Rab's headstone, taking consciousness with her. Most of her face was badly beaten by this; blood trickled off her face. The ropes had been so tight her clothes ripped, digging into her skin. She looked like a literal train wreck; And she knew, that Rod would get his wish and finish her off, but if he did, it would be his own death.

Of course Rodolphus knew that if he continued he was supposedly dead, however upon the day he'd promised his brother he'd installed a slight catch loop in case he'd need to pull the string undone. Rodolphus had promised his brother that if Rabastan's final wish was for him to protect his family then that is what he should swear upon his dying breath and should put it in said will.

Of course neither happened, and Rodolphus wasn't present for Rabastan's final moments and he knew due to not being informed of anything in the will that his younger brother would've forgotten with the pressure he had been under at that time. This was Rod's catch hook in Narcissa's plan, watching her roll around in that moment he couldn't help but chuckle softly it wasn't the usually amused laugh it was his more mocking one that rarely anyone heard.

However upon feeling Bella's hand on his arm he automatically glanced at her with this then noting her unspoken words he eased the ropes from Narcissa's body but not enough for her to get free. Hearing her words he sighed quietly but otherwise he just kept his wand trained on her as she rolled about like some kind of fish out of water. It was rather pathetic to see but he still didn't comment just maintaining silence on the topic. Upon her knocking herself out Rod shrugged his shoulders unbinding the ropes.

"I suppose we should just. . . Leave her. . . Or…"

He smirked slightly obviously even unconsciousness wouldn't mean he'd stop. Stepping forwards he lifted a raised boot and rammed it down roughly on her ribcage. Repeating this until he was satisfied with the crunching sound that followed his actions. Training his wand down on her unconscious form he cast a swift Crucio knowing that even unconsciously if it wouldn't hurt now it sure as hell hurt later. Due to his current frustration the strength behind it was unmatchable and when he finally turned back to Bella sliding a hand firmly around her waist he lead her off down the pathway back towards the mansion they were staying in. Lightly kissing her neck he mumbled surprisingly sweet words to her as they left the battered carcass aside the gravestones.

For the first time in her life, with all the terrible things she had done to people over the years, all the people she'd killed and tortured, Bella found herself cringing at the sight before her. She'd gotten to her feet after being thrown and turned her back on the sight of her husband hurting her sister. She wasn't the best as healing spells but she fixed her broken wrist with a little whimper of pain but otherwise she was silent. Rolling it with winced at its tenderness but the bones had fixed themselves.

She tried to block out the sound of Narcissa's ribs crunching, she shouldn't have looked but she couldn't help herself. If it had been anyone else doing to her little sister what he was doing she'd have killed them. Never mind what Narcissa had done, she was her baby sister. But of course her devotion to Rodolphus stilled any defense of the helpless woman on the ground. She was uncharacteristically quiet as she watched on without even once attempting to stop him.

The Crucio would have been strong, she could feel his frustration and anger coming off him in waves and she'd not like to be the one on the receiving end of his curse when he was like this. Her eyes trailed the blood on her sisters face and a flicker of sadness over came her, when had they come to this? When had they stopped loving each other and not caring for the other? Maybe it was during Azkaban, but in Bella's defense she never stopped missing her little sister and she was over whelmed with emotions when she'd seen her again after so long. But she always felt those feelings hadn't been returned. Maybe Narcissa would have been happy if she had never escaped.

She was broken from her lucid thoughts by his hand slipping around her waist, and didn't protest as he led her away from the small and rather pathetic graveyard. She looked back over her shoulder and hesitated slightly, she didn't want to leave her sister here all hurt and bleeding. The dark witch was showing she did have a heart though it was sometimes hard to find. However his lips ghosting her skin and his whispered words made her melt and she turned away again from Narcissa, letting him lead her back to the warmth of the mansion.

Even though she had been out cold, Narcissa could feel every crunch of her ribs, every puncture of her lung, but for some reason, she never felt the Crucio. Maybe she would later, but for now, she wouldn't. She never felt Bella's, even afterwards; she was just shaky but nothing more than that. She heard voices; all of them she recognized. The cold tone of Rodolphus, the maddened tone of her sister, and the strong, cold hearted tone of her son. Even though Clara's mind had been warped to hate her, Evander for some reason stayed close to his mother, and he was furious.

He was yelling; Rod was yelling and it sounded as if Bella was having a moment of lucidity and was trying to keep them from killing each other. After all, he was the heir to both Lestrange and Black family fortunes (at least Cygnus'), and quite skilled already in the Dark Arts. Though he'd never challenge either one to a duel, Evander knew he and Clara were the only things close enough to Bella and Rod as children. He knew they wanted his mother out of the way, and he was doing his best to protect her. He loved his mother, and NO ONE would ever change that.

Evander brought his mother home, and found Clara standing in the door way with tear stains her eyes. She had seen Evander carrying their mother's limp body up the path, and even though she loved her Aunt Bella, she never loved her aunt like she did her mother.

Blood is thicker than water, and Evander would make use of that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Reconnecting**

_**Author's Note: I must thank my lovely sister again for helping me. For her inspiration, her cunning, twisted mind which I love so dearly, and her way of bringing the best out in me. I would also like to thank my Spock, whom I love dearly and Liv for not killing me for all that's happened! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **_

__Narcissa had been cold for over a week now. The injuries she had sustained had been life threatening, with Rod crushing her ribs to the point of almost non repair, even having her lung punctured. Her head had a huge gash across the back, her temple opened and bleeding. Her body had been racked with numerous open cuts and bruises. Luckily, her son had known something was wrong, and ignored his aunt and uncle's wishes of returning to the manor, and discovered his mother in this state. Of course, he knew of the tension between all of them, but never thought that his aunt would ever turn against his mother, and luckily, he had been there to bring her back. Lucius and Snape attempted to help him repair her body, but they all knew she wasn't about to wake anytime soon; hell, she'd be lucky if she was still alive.

He had placed wards upon her door, only allowing Snape, Lucius, and Clara, the Dark Lord, and himself within the room. He had ousted his aunt and uncle, opening calling them filthy blood traitors and worthless shit. He hated them right now, and even banished them from the manor and to the cottage on the outskirts of the property, next to the cemetery, where his mother's blood stains were still fresh.

However, when Narcissa awoke, her eye sight was fuzzy, and her speech a bit incoherent. Lucius and Evander were by her side, but she only wanted to see one person right now: Bella. The Crucio that Rod had given her never gave her the pain he wanted her to have, but left her feeling pressure, as if there were a ton of bricks up on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Narcissa wanted to see her sister; she needed to see her sister. For some reason she had the feeling that it wasn't her sister who protected her in the end, that no one had protected her.

The reaction from the dark witch to her nephew was something to behold. She'd flown at him like an angry lioness, but lucky for Evan, Rodolphus had hold of her and she couldn't out of his grip to rip the boy apart which is what she would have done if she grabbed him. After spending fourteen years in Azkaban for a cause she'd die for, to be called a Blood-Traitor was unthinkable. She'd not calmed down for hours, the open rage had triggered her raw magic and every mirror and window in the room had smashed. She'd been almost dragged from the room by Rodolphus who'd calmed down enough to take care of her and take her from the situation.

The cottage was perfect and for the first few days she'd broken everything not nailed down in her bursts of rage at her nephew and the whole messed up situation. She'd throw things, scream and blow things up, until Rodolphus took her wand from her afraid she'd end up killing him by accident or hurting herself again. Her out bursts didn't stop even with no wand, he had to literally pin her down until she wore herself out like a toddler having a tantrum and falling into an exhausted sleep and woke drained and worn out.

She spent a lot of time staring out the window, sitting on the window sill with her knees pulled up to her chest and a faraway look in her eyes. What she was thinking now one would ever know, she'd not share her thoughts even with her husband who was closer to her than any other living person. She should have killed Narcissa herself that day, they could have blamed any member of the Order, then Clara and Evan would be put into her and Rodolphus' care. That's what she wanted all along. The next time she saw her sibling, she'd kill her.

Evander had sent an elf to retrieve his aunt, but he wasn't so much mad at her as he was his uncle. He recognized the boot shaped imprints on his mother's body, and he had viewed his Uncle as the next best thing to his father. If this is how Lestranges' treated their own, he didn't want to be one of them. But Cissy, she was stronger than that. She was outraged that her son had treated his aunt as such, not really caring that Rodolphus had been thrown out.

Narcissa awaited her sister's arrival, and she was somewhat lucid at that moment, for the drugs they had given her were wearing off. She knew her sister wanted her children, but she couldn't have Evan, he was already of age. He could and would make his own decisions, but Narcissa knew Bella wanted her shot at being a mother, and in her present state, she wasn't sure if she'd make it out alive. She knew what she had to do, and if she had too, she'd make them all pay for it if her wishes were not followed.

Bella sat up straighter as she saw the elf coming down the path; she was off the windowsill and out the door to meet it in less than three seconds flat. The poor creature cowered from her as it relayed the message, she didn't speak to it but cast a glance over her shoulder to the cottage. Rodolphus had been sleeping in the chair after she'd kept him all night burning energy in a less destructive way than throwing things. She didn't have her wand, he'd hidden it from her a few days before when she'd hurt herself with it. She hesitated before following the elf back to the mansion, stupidly leaving her only protection behind and it wasn't her wand that would protect her.

Her mind was slipping in and out of darkness, she wasn't in the present as she walked with the elf, the elf itself shocked that the dark witch wasn't kicking it or abusing it in some way. Bella walked at its side like it was her companion; she was biting her thumb nail so low it was bleeding again. She was so confused, her loyalty to her husband was unwavering, and he'd taken so many punishments for her in Azkaban, fought for her honor even though she'd had none left, he was always fighting for her and he never stopped loving her. She rewarding him with her ever consuming love and devotion and she would chose him over her sister in a heartbeat.

She followed the elf up the stairs to the bedroom, stopping outside the door and looking over her shoulder, suddenly regretting not waking him and brining him with her. She was rather defenseless without her wand. But she was no cowered and whatever was waiting for her behind the door, she'd face it head on.

Narcissa had not known they had kept wards and guards around her room for the last week, trying to keep her safe from everyone and everything. She heard the door open, however, and saw her sister standing there. Of course she knew her sister had to stand by her husband, but it still didn't hurt any less when she wouldn't protect her own /blood. / Rod and Bella were not related, nor had the same blood coursing through their veins; she and Narcissa did, and when she motioned for her sister to come in, her breathing staggered and quickened slightly. She had been doing that lately; Severus said it was from the punctured lung.

Cissy had a black night gown, with a pink satin cover over it, her eyes just a bit droopy from the drugs. They had dark circles beneath them, but it wasn't from lack of sleep. From what little skin showed, one could see how beaten up her body was. But, she never took her gaze off her sister, and would treat her as she would any other day.

"Hello, Bellatrix."

Bella's sneer at the people outside Narcissa's door made it clear on what she thought of the "protection" her little had from her and her husband, were they that scary? Were they that dangerous? Yes, they were and when working as a tag team they often left no one alive. Narcissa was only lucky Bella hadn't joined in that day and had stayed on the side lines. If she had, the other woman would be dead now. She stepped into the room, the elf still hover at her side a few feet away from her. It was waiting to be dismissed by its Master and would stay until told to leave.

Casting a look around the room, the raven locked her black pooled eyes on the lighter witch in the bed. Narcissa may be darker than she had ever been, but she had nothing on the woman looking down at her. Bella's very presence was darkness. She looked her eyes over the bruises and broken skin on her younger siblings pale skin, feeling a stab of guilt but keeping it off her face and keeping her expression as blank as she could.

"Narcissa. You wanted something?"

Narcissa watched her sister, her pale eyes bearing into her dark ones, and motioned for her to sit down.

"I did... Rosey, would you fetch for Master Evander and then you are to be dismissed."

Her tone was light, mostly from her being unable to breathe most of the time. She watched as the elf left and looked back to her sister. It pained her to see what was in her sister's head before, and now she knew what Bella really wanted: her children.

"Bella... I have to ask you something, and I want you to keep your word."

She watched her and tried to not let the effect of everything take hold of her.

"I want you to promise me, that you will protect my children... That you will keep my wishes as your own, and delay her marking."

She was asking a lot of her sister, but after what happened, her sister owed it to her. They had decided not to tell Evan Sr; he had a soft spot for Cissy, mostly because of her likeness to their mother, a witch he had once sought after, but couldn't win her affections. If he would have known, they all feared that Rodolphus would have been dead. Unlike his son, Evan kept his word, and never backed out.

Hesitating for a moment before crossing to sit on the chair at the side of the bed, Bella looked at her sister and almost laughed, she felt like she'd been called to her the last will of her little sister. For Merlin's sake, did they all think the blonde was going to die, how weak was she? All she'd got was a kick in. Pathetic. She crossed her legs in a regal manner, her dark looming presence taking over the room. People whispered of The Dark Lord was ever to fall, Bellatrix would take over from him, she had to the command of the Death Eaters in his absence, his first and best right hand woman often called his Lieutenant.

She stayed silent though her sister's speech, her hands folded in her lap as her unrelenting gaze stayed on her sister eyes. Her lips lifted into a dark smile and her features took on that pouting and pitiful look.

"Oh my little Cissy, are you giving up the fight already? It was only a little. . . What was it, a kick in the ribs and you're dying."

She laughed softly, it wasn't a pleasant sound. Her mood would shift so suddenly one was hard pushed to know where they were with her.

"I will protect your babies, like they were my own, you know I'd never hurt either of them, sister."

She was telling the truth, she wouldn't never intentionally hurt Evan or Clara. She loved them both like they were her own children.

Narcissa's gaze hardened a bit; her sister didn't know the extent of everything. She remembered the Crucio to the heart her sister had sent, and then Rod's. With the punctured lung and injuries to the head, it was a grave prognosis. The Dark Lord had not been happy; Pure, magical blood had been spilled over a sisterly quarrel, and he would lose another body in his army if she died. Of course, he had kept this between them all, also realizing that if Cissy died, Clara would take her place in a few years. But the numbers still counted...

"Bella... The crucio's... They weakened my heart, and when Rodolphus trampled on my ribs... my lungs are punctured, and my heart quite literally crushed."

She lifted her dress slowly, revealing the interlining boot marks scattered across her chest. She knew her sister wouldn't intentionally hurt her children, but she knew that she would send Clara into the heat of things immediately.

"Make the Unbreakable Vow, Bella..."

The hardened gaze didn't pass her keen eyes, she noticed everything, things other people would miss, she saw it all and she lifted her head in that arrogant manner she pulled off so well. She'd had that look since they were children, photos of her when they were much younger she always held her head up and looked down at the people around her, she'd been born to do great things, her father had always told her that and she'd taken on his words and believed them, she'd proven it many times over in the past.

Her eyes traveled down the marks over her sisters body, her words didn't fall on deaf ears and she heard every word. She knew what her curses did to people and again she felt that little stab of guilt in her heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Cissy. I didn't mean for it go that far. Are you going to be alright?"

The mood and emotion shift was unreal, no other person could jump from mood to mood as fast as she could. She twitched slightly at the mention of the Vow, shaking her head and standing up to leave.

"No, I've bound myself to only one man, I'll not bind myself to anyone else on pain of death, there's only one person I'd die for, Narcissa. And sadly, it isn't you."

"You aren't sorry, Bella. You've never liked it when someone out shown you, and I did. I'm sorry that I didn't try to save you sooner. That my temper much like yours bested me."

She watched her sister, and she couldn't help but feel the tightening in her chest, but not from her injuries, but pity for her sister. Bella had thrown her life away for a cause that she believed was worth dying for. Nothing was worth dying for, except for family; for blood.

At her sister's words, she watched her stand, and immediately let loose a secret that very few knew.

"The Dark Lord knows, Bella. He and Evander are the ones who appointed the guards."

She stopped for a moment, trying to regain her breath again.

"Bella, if you are truly sorry, you will take the Vow... If you truly loved Clara, you would take the Vow to protect her, be her mother. Prove to everyone that you can do it; I know you can, I know you better than anyone else."

Bella froze in her steps; she was half way to the door when her sister let out the one thing she knew would have the dark witch on her knees. Her pale complexion, paled impossibly more so. She swayed on her feet as if she was going to pass out, her hand reaching out to grab the wall to keep her on her feet. Her Master wasn't meant to know of this, He wasn't meant to know of her weakness. Her arrogant expression had vanished to one of utter horror and terror, Narcissa may as well have told her she was going back to Azkaban, she was trapped now and she knew it.

She moved back to her sister's side and began to pace the room like she did when she was worked up and stressed. She got worked up so easily over small things, but this was something her fragile mind couldn't handle and Rodolphus wasn't here to tell her it was alright. She wrung her hands in front of her, looking like a lost and frightened little girl as she muttered to herself and shook her head.

"I can do it! I don't need to make a Vow!"

She looked back to her sister with a pleading expression she didn't try to hide.

"Cissy, don't make me do this, please don't make me do this."

Narcissa watched her sister pace, and her pleas fell upon deaf ears. So many times her sister had failed to listen to her, to see reason with her, and now it was her turn to tune it out, to accept no other answer than what the fragile blonde wanted.

"Bella. Make the Vow. The Dark Lord is already displeased with you and Rodolphus. In fact, your nephew that you've treated so horribly bid you a favor by sending you to the cottage. He saved you and Rodolphus both."

Her ice blue eyes met black ones and she followed her sister's every move. If Bella was truly her sister and truly loved her, she would do this.

"If I am to make it, everything is null and void. If not, you have the daughter you always dreamed of."

Cissy felt her own tears begin to threaten to unleash themselves, but she couldn't be weak in front of her sister, not now. This wasn't for the time for all of it. But something crossed her mind; something that would hopefully seal a deal that would appease both sisters'.

The pacing didn't stop as her sister spoke, Bella didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be bound by a Vow, she looked to the door, and how stupid was she to not bring Rodolphus with her?! She should have known her sister would do something like this. She made a pitiful noise of distress as she saw no way out of this situation she was trapped in. The Dark Lord was displeased with her. . . The thought sent an icy hand to grip her heart in a fist; she couldn't stand the thought at her beloved Dark Lord being unhappy with her. Despite her current predicament she still snarled like an angry dog.

"My nephew called me and Rodolphus Blood-Traitors! How did you expect me to act to that?"

The dark witch saw the tears in her sister eyes and finally stopped her pacing of the room, she knelt by the side of the bed and paced her head in Narcissa's lap as she made soft and sorrowful whimpering noises.

"Cissy, please. . . Don't make me, I'll do anything else, I will. . . I-I'll do anything, please Cissy, please."

Unlike her sister, Bella didn't hide no stop her tear, they followed freely onto the blankets that cover Narcissa's legs.

"Rodolphus will murder you for making me do this."

It was a threat, she'd tell her husband she was blackmailed into it and he'd seek revenge on Narcissa for it.

Cissy listened to her sister's rant, and never showed much emotion through it all.

"He betrayed his family, isn't that was blood traitors do?"

She watched her sister carefully, knowing how distraught she must be.

"What Evander said to you both is what is expected. His uncle almost brutally murdered his mother and disgraced his father's memory. Wouldn't you have done the same thing if I would have done that to Daddy?"

She raised an eye brow at this, knowing Bella would have done the same thing if Cissy had disgraced their father's memory in some way, shape, or form.

Cissy patted her sister's head lightly like she would a puppy or small child, but it still didn't keep her from backing down, even at the threat of Rodolphus murdering her.

"If Rodolphus were to murder me, then the Dark Lord would have his head on a silver platter. If anything, he should hold his tongue well in advance of what he says and does to me. The Dark Lord knows we had a quarrel; you aren't the only one in trouble. But Bella, he's mad at Rodolphus. To betray his orders, and one's own family, is punishable by death."

Even after all of it, she still cared for Rodolphus as her brother-in-law. She didn't want to see him die; it wouldn't bring any justice to it. If anything, she had a bribe for her sister to keep her mouth shut.

"I'll make my own Vow with you Bella. If I survive this, and my lungs and hips and ribs heal correctly, I'll bear you and Rodolphus a child, and you can raise it however you please."

Bella felt like she was trapped in a box, it was suffocating to her to be so backed up against a wall and she was starting to try to think of any way out of it. She didn't comment on the words about her father, if her sister was to disgrace their father, she'd have killed her on the spot without blinking an eye. She hid her face in the blankets she knew she was beaten and she wasn't taking it well. Her sobs where muffled by the blankets but they could be heard rather plain. But her head snapped up when she heard the words death and Rodolphus, no, her Master wouldn't kill one of his most faithful, one of his strongest Death Eaters because of her weakling of a sister. This wasn't right! If Rodolphus was to die, Bella's last link to sanity would die with him and her Dark Lord would lose her too, not to death but to the ever present dark madness in her mind.

"H-He wouldn't. . . Kill him, would He, Cissy? We were both so faithful to Him, He wouldn't."

She was trying to convince herself and it wasn't working. She stayed on her knees, pressed up against the bed with tears in her eyes and a pathetic and pitiful look on her face.

"I can't lose him. You don't understand how much I need him."

She was talking to herself more than her sister now, panic spreading through her at the thought of being alone without him. Her expression shifted again at Narcissa's last sentence, a child. She'd give them a baby? At the cost of being blackmailed into something she didn't want to do and having to keep it from the one person she told everything too? He'd find out, and no matter what she said to him, she'd not be able to stop him from doing something that would probably end up killing her sister.

"Cissy, I-I. . . Can't make this decision on my own, I have to tell him."

Cissy's heart broke for her sister, but it seemed no one was safe anymore. She kept petting her head, her own tears starting to fall.

"No one is safe from him anymore... Bella, the extreme force Rodolphus showed was a threat to the Dark Lord. He has a secret, and that Potter boy knows it. I see it when I look at him... When Rodolphus took that force with me, the Dark Lord thought perhaps that this was the beginning of a revolt. You mustn't tell Rodolphus!"

The pleading look in her eyes, she hoped her sister would finally see reason. Cissy could lose her head for telling Bella all of this, but she was still her sister and wanted to protect her. "Think of it as my will and testament... Not a vow."

She was done fighting with her sister; her breathing began to get ragged and quicker. She lost energy quickly, and maybe Bella was right; maybe she was weak. But, the Dark Lord also knew of the magic that she had performed, and wanted to use it again the Potter boy, and make her high within his ranks, next to her sister of course.

"Bella, please... I have never asked such a thing from you before."

Bella didn't know what to do with herself, she moved away from the bed and sat back on the chair as the tears again began to fall. She was twisting her fingers so harshly it was a miracle they didn't snap under the pressure, it was a habit she'd had since she was a child but it had gotten worse over the last few years, she'd also developed more habits when she was stressed or anxious she'd tug at strands of her hair and scratch at her skin until she broke through it. It was one of those moments. Her nails dug onto her arm as she scratched at the half healed wounds, making them bleed again and covering her fingers with the crimson liquid.

The hurt at her sisters words were written all over her features. After all their years of service, her Lord and Master thought Rodolphus capable of such a thing. He'd never do that. Never. She made a squeaking noise of despair and hung her head.

"No, this isn't fair. . . It's not. We gave up everything for Him, Rodolphus would never do that, I know him better than anyone, even his own mother, he'd not do it."

She lifted her gaze to her sisters and the tears were more real now than ever, there was nothing but heart ache in her eyes.

"You know something; you know something you're not telling me."

How could she keep this from Rodolphus, he'd read her thoughts anyway, she couldn't keep her mental shields up around him when she was having one of her melt downs, he'd find out and Merlin knows what would happen.

Narcissa's gaze shifted from her sister at the mention of something she didn't know, which was true. Narcissa did know something Bella didn't, but not even the Dark Lord himself knew of it.

"He.. He has horcruxes Bella... The Potter boy intends to destroy them and make the Dark Lord weak. He intended to use me against that... But then Rodolphus unintentionally thwarted that... Even our own are going missing now!"

She looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"It's best if Rodolphus doesn't know... that's why I'm willing to give you both the task of Clara's protection if I pass, and if I live, I will give you one of your own."

She had hoped that this would make her sister see reason. Maybe Bella would go along with all of it; she'd have to or they would all pay for it.

"Bella, I am asking you as a sister, as blood... Please..."

Bella was up from the chair again and pacing the room, she was cracking her fingers and pulling on them to make them pop and crunch, the blood from her newly opened wounds was covering her hand and nails but she didn't notice. She stopped and her shoulders slumped in a defeated manner, she was locked up and beat down and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Her confidence in her Master was inspiring and she didn't believe for one moment the Potter brat could do anything of the sort. She known about her Lord Horcruxes for years, her baby sister was forgetting that she was his longest serving Death Eater; he'd met her when she was eleven years old and he'd captured her from that day on. Even now, after all that had happened, and her unhinged mind, he still spoke to her more than the others, it was still her he'd tell things too, still her he'd praise the most, was Narcissa trying to take over her role? Was that it? Her dark and twisted mind wouldn't let there be no malice in her sister's wishes be anything but innocent.

"I don't want you to have a baby for me. If you live I want nothing from you, blood means nothing to me anymore, Narcissa. Past events have shown me it's not always your own blood that stand by you and risk their own lives for yours, it's not always blood that tell you the truth. Andromeda was blood, look what she did to us. Our own mother was blood; she never once cared for me. And now you, you're blackmailing me and you dare speak to me about blood."

She didn't once raise her voice, it was soft and slightly lost.

"If I do this Cissy, I'll not keep it from him. I'll tell him and let him decide your fate."

Cissy watched her, and sadness fell into her features. Blood meant nothing to her anymore, and would let her own husband kill the little family she had left.

"Mother did love you Bella... I know for a fact she did. That was a different situation all together though."

The tears dropped a bit more, thinking her sister no longer loved her nor cared for her.

"Your husband does not decide my fate, nor does anyone else."

Her voice barely a tone, but it angered her that her sister acted as if her husband was God. "Don't even bother making the vow, don't even bother."

She turned away from her sister, and just broke down. Her body didn't hurt, but her heart did. Her own sister would have thrown her away for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Had Bella forgotten all those years she had stood up for her? How when she tried to visit her Bella shunned her away? Had Bella forgotten that she had never left her sister's side and would have fought for her? Obviously, she had. She would pick her husband, then Bella had sealed her own fate with her sister.

The show of her sister's tears almost pulled her forwards to comfort the other witch, Narcissa was one of her soft spots even if she didn't act like she was. She did love her and she did care, she was fighting her own conflicts inside her own head. Bella held deep grudges, she didn't forgive and forget, she never did either of those things, instead she tended to seek revenge on the person who had hurt her whether it is mental or physical hurt, and the person would meet a fate at the end of her deadly wand. Rodolphus was the same as her, they thought the same on almost every topic and after Azkaban they'd gone to seek their own revenge on the Wardens one by one in their homes, like predators hunting prey, they left none alive.

Whereas her little sister may have forgotten the things their mother had done, Bella hadn't forgotten. She still wore the scars from the cane, Narcissa was never in the line of fire, it was always the eldest Black that took the brunt of their mother's anger. To Bellatrix, Druella hadn't been her mother for long years. She silently watched the show of tears and shuffled her feet slightly; she didn't like to see her sister cry.

"Cissy, don't cry pet."

She crossed to sit on the chair again, reaching out her hand and taking the other woman's in both of hers, staining Narcissa's pale skin with blood.

"I'm at a loss with you, I don't know how you expect me to react to you trying to back me into a wall and make me do something I don't want to do."

She looked down at her hands holding her sisters and noticed the blood for the first time but she didn't acknowledge it.

"You can't blame him for the way he acted, you need to tell The Dark Lord that, he only saw you with your wand pointed at me, he was only trying to protect me, Cissy."

Narcissa pulled her hand away from her sister's, grabbing her wand and cleaned the blood immediately. She finally looked up at her sister, and there was even more hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"A test to loyalty... I tested your loyalty to me like the Dark Lord has done to you."

She sat her wand back down and switched to the other side, not once looking at her sister.

"He was protecting you for no reason! You know as well as I do Bella that those ropes only get tighter as a person struggles! You attempted to disarm me for information! All you had to do, was ask."

She turned back around and gave a look to her sister. Her breathing got a bit more ragged and wheezy.

"You're not the only one who holds grudges, Bella. I remember that you gloated him on; I remember that you didn't stop him when he was going to choke me to death."

She stopped for a moment, and shifted herself so she could breathe better.

"Neither one of you had the decency to bring me back, and you let him crush my body while I was unconscious."

She shook her head and tried to laugh bitterly, but it came out as more of a wheeze again.

"I won't tell the Dark Lord anything... I never tell him anything. I know you both enjoyed watching me suffer, so why should I protect Rod, when neither one of you will protect me?"

She started crying again, and she couldn't help it. Everything was mostly a blur to her, and what she did remember, wasn't good at all.

Bella felt her blood boiling again, Narcissa was doing nothing to calm the dark witch down or get her to relax; she was only making things worse.

"You have no damn right to test me Narcissa! I did ask you, I've been asking you for weeks and you won't tell me anything and I didn't start it that was you."

She'd lent back in her chair trying to calm her rapid breathing, she was giving herself a headache and her heart was starting to pound again. She had stopped him, that light touch to his arm had stopped him. If she had left him maybe he wouldn't have stopped she didn't know. But she didn't say anything about it. She twitched in growing anger, her sisters tears weren't fazing her now, again she was making a choice.

It was her sisters last comment that boiled the anger over the edge to a rage, she flew from the chair and was on Narcissa like a wolf on a lamb. She straddled her sisters lap, her hand wrapping around the blondes throat and her other hand holding her down. Anyone who knew Bella would be able to see her mental state had started to decline slowly, she was no better now than when she first came from Azkaban.

"Because if you don't tell my Master it wasn't his fault, I'll be your worst nightmare. I swear Narcissa, I'll kill you myself so painfully, so slowly, you'll wish he'd killed you instead."

Her eyes were wide and glazed over a little more pressure and she'd crush her sister's windpipe.

Narcissa's eyes flew open and her legs started thrashing around. She knew her sister wasn't all there anymore, and for once, she wasn't trying to guilt trip her. She felt her lungs fighting for air, and her face turned red. Bella was choking her, and she couldn't stop it. She wouldn't tell the Dark Lord anything, she still didn't deserve have her lungs crushed and her heart stepped on and her ribs shattered. She never deserved any of that.

She felt everything begin to blacken, and she'd rather have her sister kill her than anyone else, especially that husband of her's. She was going to tell Bella she was denouncing the family name, that she would no longer be a Lestrange. Everyone would win then wouldn't they? Before she knew it, everything was black, and she didn't hear anything anymore.

It was only when Narcissa still her movements did Bella let her go, she had no real intention of killing her sister. This was just a warning to the blonde. She'd killed people without a wand before, it was all so easy. Watching the life leave a person was a strange and powerful feeling that she would never get tired of. She stayed where she was on her sister's lap, her hand reaching up to stroke her face in a sick and twisted gesture of affection and tenderness.

"Oh my little Cissy, don't test me, you can't win against me, you never have and you never will."

Slipping from the younger woman's lap, she lay next to her on the bed. Her head resting on her sister's pillow and her arm wrapping around her stomach like she used to do to her when she was a little girl and Narcissa was upset or frightened about something and Bellatrix would comfort her. But this was no show of affection. Her eyes slipped shut as she buried her head into the younger witch's neck.

"Just like old times, sweetie."

Narcissa awoke hours later and felt someone in the bed with her. She looked over to see Bella there, curled up next to her like a child. She never feared the witch, and didn't now. She'd take the beatings, but she wouldn't let them break her. Cissy knew in the end that her sister would end up dead, and if her last moments with her sister were spent fighting, then so be it. She placed a hand on Bella's and her heart sunk.

"I renounced his name... I hope you both are happy sister... You know that's all I ever wanted for you..."

She knew where her sister's loyalties lay then, and it was with her husband, and the Dark Lord. Bella was no longer her sister, not in Cissy's eyes at least.

Bella fallen asleep some time before nestled into her sister's side and looking so innocent it was hard to believe she could hurt anyone. She looked almost peaceful when she slept, if it wasn't for the occasional twitch or whimper that gave away her dreams weren't pleasant ones. Narcissa's voice woke her and she opened her eyes to look at the blonde, seeming to forget where she was for a moment as her gaze flicked around the room. She shifted her position and propped herself up onto her elbow, looking down at the other woman.

"Oh my sweet, you were never a Lestrange anyway, the name was never yours to keep, Cissy. You just borrowed it for a while."

She lifted her hand to brush some of the hair from her sister's face, her tone was gentle and loving and if it wasn't for the words she'd spoken one would think she was showing nothing but sweetness to the other woman.

"Happy, I am happy. Thank you for caring about me, sister. I don't think you are though are you? You're not happy, not any more anyway. Oh have you ever been? It must be horrible not having a purpose in life."

She was being cruel now, something Bella did very well.

"I was happy Bella, I was happy when I married Rab... Happy when my children were born and happy even when you came home Bella."

Cissy ignored her sister's previous comment. She was more of a Lestrange than Bella knew, but of course none of her accepted the idea, even though, it was Bella who told her to see her feelings for Rab and marry him. But she said nothing further, not even bothering to tell her that it was Evan's way of protecting her, and leaving her a large amount of money if he were to die. But none of that was important.

"I do have a purpose Bella... My purpose is to protect you and my child, just like yours is to serve the Dark Lord, but I don't serve you nor him fully. I only let you stay in this house is because I knew no one else would, and everyone would turn their backs on you. I never did, did I? Not until you corrupted my only daughter."

That was a sore subject for Cissy, but she would stand her ground. This house was HER house, not Bella's nor Rod's or anyone else's. It was her's and she needed to reaffirm that with her sister.

Bella resented the fact that her sister thought Clara was corrupted, how could wanting to serve The Dark Lord be corrupted? Clara wanted to be a Death Eater, and that's all Bella was doing was pushing the girl in the right direction. That's all she was doing in her twisted mind anyway, never mind the fact she'd been turning the young witch against her mother for months, luring her in like a moth into her web of lies and darkness.

"I've not done anything of the sort to Clara, she has her own mind and she made her choice, but you, you wouldn't let her, you stopped her seeing me. That hurt, Cissy."

There was a touch of hurt in her voice, but the tone was mostly frustration, she was starting to feel trapped in this room. The dark witch suffered from terrible claustrophobia and after being in a closed up room for too long she'd start to get twitchy and uneasy. Slipping from the bed she moved to the balcony and pushed open the doors, uttering a sigh of relief as the cool air flooded the room.

"You don't need to protect me, Narcissa. And before long, your children won't need you to either."

"I didn't stop you from seeing her... I stopped you from training a 10 year old to kill and torture people."

Bella would never understand because she never had children, but she knew that deep down Bella did love her children, no matter what.

"You never stop protecting your children Bella, no matter how old they are."

She smiled lightly at the thought of her children.

"Just like you still protect me in little ways, you always have Bella. You never stop, it's ingrained into you."

She watched her sister out on the balcony, and she too, attempted to get out of bed herself. She swung her legs over the bed and attempted to stand, but her legs were shaky and weak. But, she managed to walk out and lean on the door frame. Bella looked like she always had, but you could see the darkness in her features still.

"You've chosen Rod, Bella. Why do you stay if you have chosen him?"

She wasn't trying to gloat her on, but she was merely curious as to why her "sister" would stick around if she no longer chose to be her family.

Bella was almost tempered to help her sister walk, but she didn't. She stayed were she was and looked out over the grounds with her arms crossed over her chest. She was tried, the last week with little sleep was catching up with her suddenly and she lifted her hands to rub her eyes with her knuckles. Dropping them again she insisted on biting her thumb nail. Since Narcissa had unfairly chopped her nails off she'd grown a new habit of biting them down till they bled.

"Why are you making me choose? I don't understand you anymore, and I'm still here because I don't trust you now, Cissy."

She turned to face the other woman, her eyes dark and penetrating.

"I never turn my back on people I don't trust. Will you stab me in it when I look away from you? I choose Rodolphus, because he's never tried to use me for his own ends like you have, trying to offer me a child in return for doing what you want."

She crossed her arms again, looking a little like a spoiled toddler about to have a tantrum.

Cissy stood there, and her heart broke. She would never stab her sister in the back, /never/. But Bella would to her and she knew it.

"I'd never stab you in the back. And I had offered to give you children years ago, and you refused me then. I have never used you Bella, if anything, you've used my love to weasel your way into this house and take it over, even though it's not yours to have."

She tried to keep her temper in check, but her head wasn't right right now either. From everything that happened, Cissy seemed to always be on guard, though she'd only hurt her sister if her sister hurt her.

"You chose him Bella... And there isn't anything I can do about it... But I never chose Rab over you… Remember that."

"The difference between you and me, Cissy, I'd never ask you to choose."

She held her sisters gaze with her own, refusing to look away and give in. It was true in Bella's own head, she'd never ask Narcissa to choose between her and a man she loved. She shook her head and lent her back on the wall of the house, she wanted to go to bed and sleep, this was all getting too much to handle and her head was hurting again worse than before.

Rod had been left alone in the smaller cottage which lay at the edge of the grounds he awoke with a jolt only to find that the mansion was silent. With a frown he rose to his feet and moved around the small building it was too small for his liking - He wanted his own home back not this small area that was supposed to pass as a home for him. Grabbing his jacket he set off down the path until he reached the main mansion in that moment then. Crossing through the doors and heading up to where he knew Cissy's rooms were.

Of course upon reaching the doors he stopped mid-step just on the thresh-hold of the door. He could see inside but something made him just not want to go in. The charms on the door were what caused this and so he backed up returning outside circling around until he was below the balcony casting a self-levitating charm so that he would have to ascend rather than go the easy way. He landed down on the balcony face drawn and looking slightly distant he didn't speak merely stood there then.

Bella let out a startled yelp at Rodolphus' sudden presence on the balcony. Her hand covering her heart as she looked at him.

"You frightened me to death, Rod."

Watching her sister walk away she looked between the two, should she tell him? She didn't like to keep things from him.

"She wanted to talk to me. . ."

She went a little closer to him and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"She's blaming you for everything, she says The Dark Lord is angry with us, Rod."

There was worry in her voice as she gripped his arm.

Cissy stood there and her eyes locked with his grey ones. Although he was still her brother-in-law, she wouldn't address him in that way. He wasn't her family, he never had been, and she was alright with that now. She nodded to his presence and fell silent, making her way back to the bed and setting herself down. She knew what was about to happen, and if he did what Bella wanted him to do, they needed to know where the will was. She saw what was in Bella's head, she knew she'd have him kill her because they all knew she wouldn't. She only hoped her sister would keep her promise, because they knew Rod wouldn't.

He sighed softly to the way Cissy greeted him of course he knew she'd be like this but he'd only been doing his duty to look after his wife. His brother knew him well enough to never make him make an unbreakable vow because he always would break them. However Rodolphus had made it more than clear he would die for Bella no matter what stood in his way he would lay down his own life before anything ever happened to her.

Hearing the way Bella spoke of their Lord's anger at them his eyes flickered between the door and to her. Shifting away from the balcony he pulled her into his arms cuddling her gently in that moment then.

"Bella you know he isn't you're his most loyal. . . Of course he can't be angry at you. . . She's playing with your head. . . And anyway if he is angry I'm going to take it all. . . If he's angry I'll take the blame. . . And if he's to kill one of us it'll be me. . ."

He murmured kissing her forehead in that moment and squeezing her reassuringly before stepping back.

Bella didn't want him to die for her, she couldn't live without him and she'd not let him die for her even though many times it had almost happened, but fate seemed to smile on them and always at the last moment they got out alive and together. She rested into his embrace, her gaze flickering to the bedroom her sister was in. But her attention was grabbed by his last words.

"Kill you? No, no he wouldn't . . . Would he? Rod, don't even say that. . . I don't want you to take the blame because you did nothing wrong!"

The panic in her voice was rather pitiful and as he stepped back she stepped forwards again.

She was looking at him with wide eyes, gripping his arms in a tight vice like grip almost afraid to let him go.

"Make her tell him it was her fault, she provoked you to do it. . . It was the only way you could stop her from killing me. Anything, make her tell him anything, I can't lose you again."

She wasn't faking it now, there was no cruel tone in her voice she was pleading with him to do something to make her sister change her story. The thought of losing him forever was making her shake and lose all rational thought. She buried her head against his chest as her tears wet his shirt. Surely Narcissa could see the bond they shared now, the one was lost without the other.

Cissy stayed quiet; it wasn't her who blamed Rodolphus, although she'd probably never trust him again. Evander had taken her memories and presented them to the Dark Lord, it wasn't her doing. But she would protect her son to the end, and if she had too, her sister and brother-in-law. But now, there was a voice inside of her head, telling her that she needed to grab her wand that she needed to give it all up. That she needed to leave this place that she no longer needed to exist. It wasn't her own, or Bella's, or Rod's, but a different one. She picked up her wand and stared at it carefully.

Of course if Narcissa committed whilst Bella and Rodolphus were around in the room then it would most defiantly shade their futures jet black and that wasn't something he was willing to take. To her words he sighed quietly and kissed her forehead gently then.

"If it's what it comes to yes. . . You know it's what I'll always do for you. . . If it means safe then I will /always/ lay down my life for you."

He murmured softly to her quietly in that moment then.

He knew that he needed to talk to their Lord and to submit his own memories for viewing for their Lord. Knowing that it'd clear them of any wrong doing even now. He sighed letting her cuddle back into him in that moment then looking away then before back to her and sighing.

"Go and talk to her. . . I'll need to talk to our Lord soon enough. . . Plus I can't actually get into the room."

He smiled faintly then looking more tired than he had in years.

Bella stayed pressed up to him, mumbling something into his chest that he couldn't hear because of her hiccups and the fact she was pressed to tightly to him. She lifted her head and rested his chin on his chest, looking at him and lifting her hand to smooth it down his cheek. She was tried too; it seemed like days since she'd slept longer than only an hour or so before waking again. The small cottage didn't help, she felt like she was in a box and found it hard to relax there with the low ceilings.

"Can't I talk to her tomorrow? I want you to take me home to bed, I'm tried and aching."

She looked into the room and watched Narcissa holding her wand, her hackles went up and she stiffed, flexing her hands on his arms as she watched the blonde witch. There were trust issues there now, and Bella didn't have her wand so to her Narcissa was a threat to her.

"She looks . . . kind of lost doesn't she? Like she doesn't have anything to live for."

With a quiet sigh he looked through the doors but due to varying other charms he couldn't actually see Narcissa inside of it so it was a bit more awkward for him being stood there looking for something he couldn't actually see.

"I. . . Well I couldn't comment since I can't actually see her. . . But talk to her now and then we can go back and. . . We'll sleep until tomorrow."

He smiled in that moment.

He looked back from the window to her and sighed quietly hugging her into his body and kissing her head lightly with this then before edging her over towards the door then.

"Go and talk to her and then we can go back and leave them to get on with their lives. . . Maybe we can go for a walk?"

He suggested with this then nodding his head slightly.

Cissy looked to them both and she herself took down the wards, watching the both. The voice was growing stronger, and she never understood why. She gripped her wand a bit tighter, pointing it at the couple in the doorway, removing all wards and protections at the balcony entrance. She shook slightly, and pointed it straight at her heart, closing her eyes and saying good bye to everything around her. With one simple word, she knew that her weakened heart couldn't handle a Crucio, and it'd kill her. _Do it, do it now! They don't need you any longer!_ The voice had whispered its final command, and before she realized it, it came out of her mouth.

"Crucio!"

Bella had little choice but to listen to him as he gentle inched her closer to the door that led back into the bedroom, she made a groaning noise, but she'd do it because he asked her too.

"Alright, I'll talk to her. I don't know what to but I'll talk to her anyway."

She saw her sister lift the wand and all her movements froze, she thought the worst but she couldn't move, she thought Narcissa was going to kill him, but she was standing in the way of his body, she had her back to his chest and she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut willing to die for the man she loved.

The killing curse never came like she thought it would, instead her favourite word left her sisters mouth. Bella's eyes snapped open and locked onto the sight before her, she was rooted to the spot and her expression was one of pure horror. Her sister's heart couldn't take a Crucio, not in its weakened state. She snapped out of her trance and ran to her sister's side, pulling the wand from her hand and tossing it across the room. Everything had happened so fast she could do nothing to stop it.

"Cissy?"

Rodolphus had no comment for what even went on in that moment then his eyes fixed on Narcissa with her wand and with Bella stood in front of him. He wasn't about to let her die for him of course it wasn't her place to do that for him and the idea caused him to frown and move to go in front of her but when he heard the word leave Narcissa's lips he couldn't help but frown slightly then and rushed alongside Bella to go over to Narcissa.

He wasn't sure at first what to do, was she dead? If she was and he was inside the room then what would that mean he'd be killed no matter what he said on the topic. Pushing Bella out of the way he moved around the bed enough so that he was beside Narcissa. He was doing this more for Bella than to save himself knowing she wouldn't last a week without him. Clasping his fingers he began to pump Cissy's chest before leaning down to breath air into her lungs before repeating this then.

Cissy lay motionless, her ice blue eyes lifeless. She had done what the voice had told her to do; she was no longer needed nor cared for. She knew Bella would keep her promise and help protect Clara. She knew her son would one day understand what she did and would raise his sister right.

_This place, it was absolutely beautiful. She was dressed in white, every bruise, cut, and wrinkles were gone. Her hair shone brilliantly, giving her an aura around her. She smiled; she knew where she was, and she heard a voice, one she had longed to hear for 7 years: Rabastan's. She couldn't help but to run to him full speed, her white gown flowing behind her. She threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest. She had missed him so much, and now she was here with him._

_ "Oh Rab! I have missed you so!"_

_He smiled at his wife, and held her close to him, eyes own grey eyes sprinkled with tears.  
"Listen now my love, you need to go back, you need to be there with your family, as much as I am hurt my brother would do such a thing, but you need to go back to them"_

_ His tone was serious; Cissy stood there and looked at him like he was a lunatic. Go back to them? They didn't need nor want her, why would she go back? She watched him carefully, and finally asked him the question she had been dying to know._

_ "He's here, isn't he? Perseus, is he alright?"_

_Rabastan nodded and smiled lightly._

_ "He is in every way just like his mother."  
Cissy couldn't help but smile; her little boy was alright, and that put her at ease. But how was she to go back when none of them wanted her? But soon, she heard faint sobbing and a pull at her midsection. She looked to Rab in fear, and began grabbing for him, but he was now out of reach. The last words she heard from him, she'd never forget:_

_ "I love you Narcissa Black Lestrange."_

Bella's tears were real, they weren't fake or false. She was crying for her sister, not understanding why the blonde would do such a thing. She wasn't breathing, why wasn't she breathing? She felt his hand on her shoulder and she was shoved aside, her heart was pounding and she felt sick. She stayed with her back against the wall, her head in her hands and sods filing the room as she rocked slightly. Narcissa killed herself and now she'd killed Rodolphus at the same time.

She lifted her face from her hands, her eyes filled with tears, but they were tears of mixed emotions, of course she felt grief for her sister, she loved the witch after all, but there was anger there now, hurt and fear. She'd not be able to live without him, and if her sister was gone to she'd be all alone. She'd not survive, if the grief didn't kill her, she'd end up doing something to get herself killed, or end up taking her own dagger to her wrists. She wasn't as strong as they all thought her to be, only one person truly knew her, not even her sister knew her really anymore. She kept so much hidden. She watched him working to save Narcissa's life, her sobs falling silent to hiccups as the tears still fell.

Rodolphus kept working he couldn't just stop for the fact he knew that if she died on them both then Bellatrix soon enough after him would die. He couldn't let that happen and so he kept the rhythm of pumping her chest before breathing air down into her lungs occasionally casting a gaze over to Bellatrix in order to make sure she wasn't doing anything unto wards in that moment as he returned his attention back to his work. He wasn't about to let Narcissa Black be the death of him and Merlin forbid if she was.

He wasn't going to just be executed he'd always said if he went down he'd go down with pride, and honor and he'd always go down fighting and that was how it would always be if not now then later during a battle but not at the hands of Narcissa. . . No that was just uncalled upon and there was no way it was ever going to happen he wouldn't let it happen.

After ten minutes, Cissy drew in a jagged breath and looked around the room, tears flooded to her eyes. Why was Rodolphus of all people on top of her? What had really happened? Her blue eyes were filled with fear, but her body was pinned there. She heard Bella's sobs and hiccupping, by why was her sister so distraught? Why had they brought her back?

The minutes felt like hours as they ticked by, Bella watched with wide eyes as her sister took a breath and her whole body jolted as if she'd been lashed. One would think after almost losing their sister Bella would have gone to her, but she didn't. She stayed stock still, her eyes unblinking and shining with tears. In her panic and disorientation she'd broken her finger by bending and pulling it, a habit she'd developed when she was stressed while in Azkaban. She didn't feel the pain, she was numb from shock.

She slowly crossed the room and held out her hand to touch her husband's shoulder, giving him a tug in a rather urgent manner.

"Rod. . . What just happened?"

Her voice was a soft whisper, like she was too frightened to speak any louder in case she was heard. She looked down at her sister's now living blue eyes, her own eyes still tear filled and full of mixed emotions.

"Cissy, why?"

Rod watched her eyes eventually flicker open and when they did he cursed and he stepped away from the bed. Having just brought her back to life he sighed more to himself than to her. He was annoyed at how stupid this woman could be at times and it was clear that he thought that she'd done something rather stupid in the way he looked at her then. However feeling Bella's hand upon his shoulder caused him to turn and look at her then.

What had happened?

"Your sister died and I brought her back to life to stop her taking mine . . . Yes. . . I was probably being selfish or ungrateful but I won't lose you for some stupid mistake."

He murmured quietly before gently kissing her forehead in that moment then cuddling her before letting her attend to her sister in that moment then.

Cissy looked around disoriented, and shook slightly.

"The voice said so... the voice said I wasn't needed and you were right. I have nothing to live for."

The tears fell from her eyes and she began to cry. She wasn't sure what had all happened. All she knew, was she saw her husband and he wanted her back where she belonged.

It didn't matter if he was being selfish of not, he'd just saved Narcissa's life and both of theirs though Bella wouldn't admit it to herself that their beloved Master would kill Rodolphus, he was to loyal to the cause and had never once made any mistakes. . . Not like she had. Part of her wanted to slap Narcissa for being so stupid, but another part wanted to hug her and tell her she loved her. She did love her, not like she used too, but it was still there.

She sat hesitantly on the bed and with an uncharacteristically tender action, she wiped the tears from her sisters cheeks and hushed her softly.

"Don't ever do that again, I don't care what your reason was, don't ever do that again."

She moved her hand away and studied Narcissa's face, her eyes still flickering with slight anger that the blonde could be so stupid. She turned her head to look up at Rodolphus, even after her sister had almost died; he was still her center of attention.

"What do we do, shall we tell anyone what she just did?"

He merely stood at the edge of the room watching both of them as though he hadn't a care in the world of course he did his mind was running amok with many varying plans in case he got blamed for any of this a part of him just wished she'd stay dead and that it'd solve all of their problems but it wouldn't and there was nothing he could do about that. Of course that part that wanted her dead was the part that just made him want to live his life normally.

Eventually when Bella spoke she snapped him out of his stupor and to her question he frowned slightly then. Should they tell people? Should they not? If they did it would look like some fabrication of the story and that they were just trying to cover their tracks.

"No. . . We don't say anything. . . If she talks she can tell the truth. . . We saved her life and have the memories to prove that fact through and through."

He shrugged his shoulders slightly then.

Cissy lay on the bed quietly and just looked around; she hadn't wanted to be saved! He was bloody selfish! She wanted to be with her family again; they weren't her family anymore, they made that clear a week ago. Cissy was no longer all there in her head, she didn't understand why they had brought her back if they were the ones that wanted her dead. What purpose was she for if they wanted her alive? Rod hated her, why had he saved her? Oh that's right, he wasn't about to lose Bella over her sister. She saw the bond the two had, and it angered her more than anything in the world right now. How come Bella got to keep her husband after all the wrongs she committed?

How come she had to lose her husband when he was loved and needed more than anyone? It didn't make sense to Cissy, and she came to the conclusion, it never would.

Bella looked down at her sister, her hand brushing some of the hair from the blonds face. She trusted Rodolphus enough not to question him and his answer made sense to her so she just nodded and accepted it. She was at a loss onto what Narcissa had done what she'd done, was it attention seeking? Their father used to say she did that a lot as a child, maybe it was that? No, she doubted it, but she didn't have any idea on to why her sister would want to end her life.

Bella turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, she was silently asking him what to so now, should they stay with her or leave? She didn't really want to leave the other woman alone, but she also didn't want to stay there any longer either.

"You saved her life, Rod, not me."

She stood from the bed and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around him and pressing against him in a show of affection.

"She owes you her life; she's now indebted to you."

There an evil tone lacing her voice as she spoke, looking up at him and smiling slightly.

"She owes you."

Cissy heard the words but they never registered. To her, she owed them nothing, either one of them. Rod's reasons were selfish, that made everything null and void. He didn't care about the blonde witch, nor wanted anything to do with her. She would do nothing for him, it'd bring her death and she could be with her husband again; and that's all she had ever wanted. She shook slightly and got up, walking towards the two. She was lost, and didn't understand what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter Seventeen: Malfoy Manor**

**A/N: Shorter chapter, and the last full chapter, as Chapter 18 is the end of the story, where things will be explained. I would love to thank my Lovely Bella, with whom I would not have the inspiration to write, or have even written this story. I love you Bella! I do not own anything Harry Potter as it belongs to JKR, and also all credit for "Shêtân" goes to Walter Farley and his lovely books which gave me some inspiration for this chapter.**

After the incident, it had been agreed upon that Cissy would move in with Lucius for constant care, where she would also be looked at by a mental health professional, since the Dark Lord now had control over the Ministry and many of the wealthy, pure blood healers supported the cause. Cissy could have cared less that they were moving her, but it bothered her immensely that Clara did not wish to go with them. Bella had corrupted her mind, and it made her very vulnerable to Bella's dark teachings. Evander had been distant lately, his temper unpredictable and at most times, mirroring the aunt who he no longer claimed.

Things had so far gone according to plan; Cissy had been moved, Bella, Rodolphus, and the Dark Lord had been given the run of the manor, and Cissy had been looked after by a mental professional. Of course Bella had been giddy with glee as she now had full control over the Lestrange Manor, but a little pang of guilt had gotten her when she realized her sister wasn't here to share in her glory. It was her sister's glory, an in gotten gain that Bella had once again acquired. How weak her sister was to just get up and leave; how weak Cissy was to not fight the dark witch for what truly was her's. Cissy had fought however, fought harder than Bella ever expected her too.

Things had been quite lonely for Cissy, even with Lucius and her son around for company; it would never be the same as it had been with her husband and sister around. Cissy couldn't understand why her sister detested her so much, why she was so spiteful over everything. Why would Bella chose her husband over what little family she had left? Cissy didn't intend to make Bella chose, but rather simply wanted to know why she was no longer of importance to her. Bella had long forgotten who had taken care of her when she arrived from Azkaban, and long forgotten who many times stepped between her and their mother's cane. Cissy assumed these things were no longer important, and quickly became lost in her own little world.

The healer had said Cissy had gone into a post-traumatic stress illness, and with time and care, would heal almost fully. Evander of course blamed his aunt; he had heard the things he had said to her, as the house elf had brought him to the door last minute. No wonder why she attempted her own life and renounced the name. No wonder why his mother was always miserable any more. Watching her sit in the lounge amongst a three piece suite, gazing out the windows with a lost look on her face, made him wonder what had she really done to deserve this?

He knew that in time his mother would recover, and she would be back to the fun loving person she had once been. She was stronger than they all thought. The healer had even suggested getting a hobby for her, something to keep her mind working. They had tried everything, from painting to piano, baking to knitting; nothing seemed to hold his mother's interest. Lucius had finally given up, unable to think of anything else to get her back into active mode. But Evander had thought of something, something that he had heard a long time ago. He remembered stumbling across an old photo of his mother and aunt, side by side on a matching pair of horses, though his mother's coal black and his aunts of the same dark color with a white diamond in the middle of his forehead. Maybe if he somehow arranged for her to begin going through the pictures, reminding her of the happy times that she had, remembering how things had been, it would make her come back to them faster.

During the weeks that had past, Bella had marveled at how her niece grew darker and darker with each passing day. Clara's skills, in Bella's opinion, were far superior to her sister's, and Clara showed great potential in being a Death Eater. But she couldn't deny how much she missed the blonde, more than she would ever admit to anyone. Of course, it was easily subsided with missions and affection from her niece and husband, but she couldn't help but to wonder what the blonde had been up too since she had departed from Lestrange Manor. Curiosity got the best of the dark haired witch, and she planned to make an impromptu visit to see Cissy, unknowing of what was to unfold that day.

Evander had brought many pictures down to his mother in the lounge; hoping one of them could make her smile. Cissy seemed very impassive towards the pictures, as if, she no longer cared what had happened anymore. He heard the pop sound the from the entry way, but assumed it was Lucius returning from his mission. He was wrong, totally wrong and shocked as he saw his Aunt Bellatrix walk into the lounge, her head held high and proud, the arrogant look etched into her chiseled features. Immediately his whole body tensed; the grey eyes that mirrored his father and uncle's shone a cold stare towards the dark witch.

"Nice to see you, Aunt Bellatrix."

Even though this could be a harmless visit in his aunt's terms, this could prove difficult for his mother, actually seeing Bella in person.

Bella couldn't help but to smile wickedly at her nephew's reaction. Could he really think she was here to cause mayhem, even though that's what she was best at? Surely, she had ulterior motives to this visit, but she didn't wish to harm Cissy physically.

"Oh nephew, do be a dear and fetch mummy and I some tea."

Her tone was a bit condescending, as if she was speaking to small child and not a full grown Death Eater. She drew closer to the blonde, finally seeing the fragile mental state that her sister was in. She felt a stab of guilt, but it quickly faded as she reminded herself that Cissy brought this all on herself, that it was her own fault that everything had happened. She noticed something in Cissy's hand, and the tremble in the blonde's hand. Bella made a face, obviously not understanding what was happening with her sister.

"Cissy, what is it? What is that you're holding?"

Cissy looked up at her; the ice blue eyes held sadness and rage in them that neither Bella nor Evander understood. She was holding the picture of the two of them riding, and Cissy remembered how cruel she was to the coal black animal, how their father paid a fortune for him out in the middle of the Sahara Desert. How Bella would Crucio and whip him, how she dug her riding boots deep into his sides causing the young stallion to bleed. Cissy also remembered the hours she spent with the young stallion, how he responded to her loving touches, the hours they would spend riding together in the country side. But Cissy's focus was on the dark witch before her, and she could only utter the one word, the one thing that she knew Bella would remember,

"Shêtân."

Bella made another face until she looked at the picture. Of course, that wild thing she wanted Daddy to destroy when they were younger, the one that was mysteriously stolen and she sought after, only to lose track of them. Bella had wanted to kill the horse herself, show her dominance over the wild beast and that her sister had been wrong all along.

"Cissy, he's been long gone. That stupid beast made his escape back to the desert; lucky for him Rodolphus stopped me from killing him."

Bella huffed slightly, a small pout formed on her lips.

"Too bad you weren't strong enough to fight me for him."

At that Cissy went into full blown rage, standing herself up with the picture tightly in her grip.

"I'm the one who stole him! You sent that poor muggle boy after him on a suicide mission! I'm the one who was at the oasis with him; I'm the one who ordered them to attack you three!"

Bella's pout turned into a look of surprise, then into one of malice as Cissy continued her confession. Maybe the blonde was smarter than she thought, more cunning than anyone believed.

"My, my little sister… You had us all tricked into thinking you were on holiday with your beloved Rabastan."

She circled the blonde, her tone and movements shifting with every step and every word.

"You know Cissy, for you to order those poor miserable muggles to attack us was futile. We would have caught you and your beloved Devil horse. Rodolphus and I would have killed him together, like we would have done you."

Bella's lips curled into a deadly smile, still circling the blonde witch. Cissy filled rage, grabbed her sister's arm, lucidity finally coming clear into the blonde's beautiful ice blue eyes.

"You listen here Bellatrix Black. I did the right thing; I made sure he had a life. Like I did for you. I didn't want you to become this person. I fought for you! I tried to protect you! And this is how I am thanked. Well thank you Bellatrix Lestrange, First Lieutenant, his Most Loyal, Most Faithful! Thank you for bringing us all to hell!"

It was one of the last things Cissy had really said to her eldest sister, one of the last times she really got to talk to her; it would be one of the last times she saw Bellatrix alive.


	18. Chapter 18- Epiglogue

** The Ending of an Era**

_My sisters Bella and Andromeda were playing with the Lestrange boys, and neither Bella nor Rodolphus wanted to play with me. But the youngest boy, Rab, came over and took my hand, leading to me to the edge of the yard. _

_ "Come Cissy, I'll play with you over here."_

_ As the train came to a halt, I looked up from my book and packed it away neatly. Looking over to Rab, I gave him a small smile and moved my hair to the side. _

_ "You're going to wait for me… Right?"_

_He looked up from his book, a pondering look on his face,_

_ "Of course… Bella, Rod, Andie, and I will save a seat for you."_

_It was a cool fall evening, we were under the tree at the Black Lake, when I mentioned about Rab being made quidditch captain, since it was his last year at Hogwarts. I knew Lucius had wanted to be captain, but everyone had agreed that Rab should be captain. I never expected the response he gave me, I never expected him to hit me the way he did. Lucius lost his temper, he lost his mind. I was lucky though, because even though our friendship had been tested and tried, Rab came to my rescue, being my protector as always._

_Narcissa refused to believe that Andromeda was truly leaving them. She followed the dark haired witch down the stairs, pain and tears evident in her voice as she spoke,_

_ "Andi, please, please don't leave!"_

_She stopped in her tracks, pausing to speak the last words ever spoken to her baby sister:_

_ "I'm sorry Cissy, I have too…"_

_With that and a small pop, Narcissa hadn't seen her beloved Andromeda for over 25 years._

"_Do you think we'll always be together... As friends?"_

_I looked up at him, unsure of the reaction that could happen. But, to my surprise, I heard the words I had been waiting to hear for a long time,_

_ "As friends? I hope not…"_

_I beamed with joy. He did share the same feelings for me that I had for him. I knew then, I wanted to be with Rab, for the rest of my life._

_ A few hours after he was born, the healer had finally left and Rab and I could finally enjoy our son in peace. These feelings I had never experienced before, ones only mothers could describe, welled up in me as I held his tiny self in my arms. Looking to Rab, I could see tears forming in his eyes. We had our perfect little family, one that no one could ever take from us. _

_ "Our son… Our beautiful little son…"_

_That's all I could manage to say to Rab, for I was so engulfed into the tiny infant that's all I could think about._

_We stayed with him until dawn, when he finally spoke to us privately, told us how much he loved us, and told me to love my son with all my heart, and he was sorry to not see him off to Hogwarts one day. All I could do was nod, and place a kiss on his forehead. I told him I loved him, and I meant it. He may have never known it or believed me, but I did love him; he was my father after all. I turned and left, unable to bear it any longer. I could hear him speaking to Bella, finally hearing her voice brought very little comfort too me; it was broken and shaken. I turned to see her come out, tears strolling down her face. Even the fierce warriors cry, especially for those they love. I ran to her, throwing my arms around her and cried into her hair. This couldn't be happening to us! Our father was the strongest, smartest, bravest man we had ever known. Why would the gods be taking him from us? There wasn't any time for answers; before I could pull away I felt Bella's body rack with sobs, and I knew it was over with. Father was gone; he had left us._

_They swarmed in from everywhere; the door ways, the fire place, and thin air. Aurors; they had captured Rabastan, Barty, and Rodolphus. They were coming after Bella now. I was pushed aside, my eyes wide with shock and fear. They were taking my sister! But, she wasn't going down without a fight. She stunned, she cursed, she fought back. And they took her, I yelled for her, but they restrained me, I wanted to help her, I couldn't lose what little family I had left._

_One a warm night on June 25__th__ 1982, Perseus Cygnus Lestrange was born. I had an easier time delivering him than I did Evander, but the pain was still as intense. Lucius had been by my side the entire time, and I was truly grateful for that. When the healer had handed me Perseus, I couldn't help but cry tears of joy at the sight set before me. He was absolutely beautiful; what hair he had was the same pale platinum blonde as mine was, his eyes were of a mix of mine and Rabastan's. He was truly perfect, my little Perseus._

_ I looked up to see Lucius' smiling down at us, tears glistening in his own eyes. I knew he was proud to have witness such a beautiful thing; bringing life into the world truly was a beautiful thing. I smiled up at him, placing my hand on his and looking back down to Perseus, smiling contently at him. _

_ "Isn't he beautiful, Lucius?" I said, my voice soft and loving._

_I heard him clear his throat, as to not hint that his voice would crack under emotion,_

_ "He is truly beautiful Cissy… I've never seen a baby more beautiful than he."_

_ A few days after his passing, we held his viewing and funeral. Mostly friends, family, and business associates of both families attended, as we tried to keep it as private as possible. I was fortunate enough to have my mother and Brooklyn take turns over those few days in watching Evander, even though Brooklyn had her hands full with her own husband._

_ For as long as I live, I will never forget my little Perseus; his small sweet smile, the way the sun glinted off his platinum blonde hair, the fair chubby cheeks that I kissed with delight. To this day, I have carried my Perseus Cygnus Lestrange in my heart, until the day I join him in Heaven._

_ Rabastan's head was down; he looked thoroughly defeated. I approached him, taking his face gently in my hands to have him look at me. I started to cry; this wasn't the Rabastan I had married. This had to be a mistake! I turned to face the officials; the sadness in my eyes had turned to anger, and I was furious._

"_WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY IS MY HUSBAND IN SUCH A STATE?! WHY IS HE SO BADLY BEATEN THAT HE IS INCOHERENT?!"_

_My voice rung through the cell and out into the hall. All the clattering of shackles and insane mumblings had ceased; everyone had heard my yelling, I had everyone's attention now._

_ "Madame Lestrange, I assure you that this is a misunder—"_

"_A misunderstanding? A MISUNDERSTANDING THAT MY HUSBAND HAS BEEN BEATEN TO BLOODY PULP?! AND FOR WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE HE WAS A DEATH EATER?!"_

_I was absolutely furious at this point. The officials looked at each other in disbelief; their secret had gotten out. My poor little Evander stood in the door way and watched the whole ordeal. I felt terrible for bringing him, but I had no idea that this was going to happen. I turned to face my husband, and the tears started again. I kissed his head lightly, before turning back to the officials. My ice blue eyes held nothing but contempt and disdain for them and the wardens. I would do what I had to do to get this to stop. Not only for my husband, but the other inmates as well. I walked up to them, picking up Evander and holding him close to me. I gave them the most deadly look I could muster, which didn't take much being a Black. _

"_If I find out that this has been happening and that NO ONE has done anything about it, when he is released from prison, I WILL make EVERY ONE involved pay!"_

_With that I turned on me heels and left the facility. I was so angry and furious that I hadn't even remembered that I left the picture of Perseus lying on the ground in his cell._

_"I'm sorry Brooklyn that I'm not as pretty as Bella, or as vivacious, or as smart, or as dark as Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to go with you on all those trips that you took Bella on. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your precious family!"_

_She kept her eye contact with me, and I could tell she was about say something. She kept her calm appearance, not even an ounce of emotion on her face. She and Bella were so similar, no wonder Rodolphus married my sister._

_ "You're right, Narcissa. I do favor Bella over you and I always will. It does not mean I will be rude to you, nor exclude you from family functions, and especially since you are the mother of my first grandchild. Narcissa… You're just not—"_

_ "Brooklyn that's enough!" Evan's loud voice boomed at his wife._

_ My daughter was born at 7:25 am on May 23__rd__, 1986. She was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Her hair was dark like her father's, the pale porcelain skin of my sisters' and me, and my blue eyes. She was absolutely perfect, and I couldn't wait for Rabastan to meet his little girl. A girl! She so tiny and perfect and I never wanted to lose her. Evan came right way to see his granddaughter, and from what I could see, there was nothing but pure love and joy in his eyes. _

_ "Have you decided on her name yet?"_

_I bit my lip; I was torn between the two names, both of them sounded lovely together, but I wasn't sure who she looked like most. Was she Clara Priscilla, or was she Evelyn Louisa? I changed the middle name, since I hadn't spoken to my mother in years, since Perseus' died. I sighed and shook my head in response to his question, unsure of how to answer him of what her name was…_

_ Two days passed in the hospital, and I still had not named my little girl. I had gone back and forth between the two names, calling her each one until I thought maybe I had a name for her. Finally, on the second night, I found her name. I smiled happily, and told the nurses' her name, one that I thought suited her._

_ "Evelyn Louisa Black."_

_I had finally reached a name for her, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. No sooner than after I named her, Rabastan walked through the door. If it wasn't for the guard rails, I would have dropped little Evelyn. I couldn't believe he was finally here, he was able to see his little girl! I started to cry; it wasn't sadness, but joy that my husband was here. He came over to me and we talked for hours, before he finally asked what her name was,_

_ "Evelyn Louisa Black… I'll probably end up calling her Evie or just Evelyn."_

_He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, and I knew he didn't want to name her that. I smiled; I should let him name her, since he has missed out on so much in these last years._

_ "I think she should be Clara… Clara Priscilla Black-Lestrange."_

_ Finally, when Clara was four, I persuaded him to go to a healer to get checked out. The news we discovered was the most heart wrenching I had ever received; All his time in his dark, dank cell had caused him to develop pneumonia, and it had spread down deep into his lungs, to the point of no repair. My husband would die, and he didn't have much time yet. I couldn't help but shake my head. I thought my husband would always be with me, till death do us part. I guess he was parting before I was. What would we tell the children? Evander had only just gotten his father back, and Clara had known no different. How would they take it, having their father die at such a young age? Surely, this couldn't be happening…_

_ But, things didn't work in our favor. The day after Perseus' would be 8__th__ birthday, Rabastan passed away in his sleep. I was the one who found him; at least it wasn't one of the children. That had only been two weeks after we found out. Evander and Clara hadn't known yet that their father was sick, which I think was best for them to find out now, so I had an explanation on why we couldn't help him. Brooklyn was devastated; her little boy, her favorite child was dead. I could tell how distraught she and Evan were, and I myself wasn't in the best of shape. I kept the funeral and viewing private, only wanting family around._

_She raised her eyebrow at the blond and turned away, sitting back in the chair and picking up the book she'd been reading. _

_ "You're not the only one who misses him you know." _

_She muttered the words under her breath, shaking her head and hooking one leg under her other. __  
_

_ "Do you, Narcissa Lestrange, swear to hand your daughter over to the Dark Lord when the time comes for her to be branded?"_

_She paled a bit more with every word spoken, but she had to answer:_

_ "I will."  
"Do you swear that you shall, to the best of your abilities, allow the Dark Lord's wishes to be performed when the time is to come?"_

_This was it; her daughter's fate would be sealed after this. She had made the deal with the devil. There was no turning back now._

_ "I will."_

_Narcissa's fury and rage couldn't be contained. She felt that explosion, and her hands weren't bound. She had dead on aim, her screeching turned into a cry, one of hurt and pain for her husband. _

_ "YOU BETRAYED HIM YOU FILTHLY BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN FAMILY!"_

_She kept faith that since he betrayed the Vow and Evan was still living, and then Rodolphus would pay for it. She wasn't going mad or unhinged, but she felt a rage she could no longer control, something that only Bella had witnessed once before. Narcissa had targeted them both, and saw them fly backwards, Bella a bit more gracefully than Rod. ___

_ "HOW DARE YOU BOTH?!" _

_She was so angered now; her ice blue eyes seemed to glaze over. _

_ "HOW DARE YOU BOTH BETRAY WHAT LITTLE FAMILY YOU HAVE LEFT? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" _

_She kept rolling about, thrashing her body. She was getting dangerously close to the headstones, and if she wasn't careful, she'd knock herself out._

_ Bella had felt the air being knocked from her lungs as she was pushed to the floor and his weight kept her down, her arms instinctively moved to cover her head and she stayed still until he moved from on top of her. She opened her eyes, not even realizing she'd closed them as she'd hit the floor. She was on her feet again, pulled up by his strong arm with no effort on his part at all. She swayed a little disordered as to what had just happened, she could feel the pulse of magic in the air and looked to Narcissa with awe. She had no idea her little sister was capable of such a thing. ___

_ She touched Rodolphus' arm to stop him from tightening the ropes enough to choke the blonde witch in front of them. She was always slightly more relaxed in his presence; slightly more lucid though any little thing would set her off and her once beloved little sister was now the one who was pushing her into a boiling anger. _

_ "Damn it Narcissa! Are you trying to kill us, is that it?! Why not just owl the Aurors and tell them where we are, you stupid little girl!" _

_This hadn't gone to how Bella had so wished, she'd wanted to grill her sister on why Clara was no longer able to spend time with her, why the girl was no longer going to be trained by her, she hadn't bargained for the younger witch to put up such a fight. ___

_ She'd always been the one to put Narcissa in her place, it was Bella who was always the fighter, always the strong one, the one every one talked about when they were younger, the one who made her father proud, the one with skill unmatched by any other she'd come up against, apart from two people. . . But now, it was her baby sister who kept knocking her down and she didn't like it one bit. ___

_ Bella's cry of pain was unfamiliar coming from her, she kept such cries inward but the snapping of bone sounded in the air and her cry was called for. She'd landed on her wrist and after fourteen years of chains and shakes the bones had weakened enough to snap rather easily. Despite the pain she sat up, cradling her hand to her chest as she watched with wide eyes as her sister tried to free herself from the ropes that held her._

_ Narcissa thrashed around a bit more, hearing her sister's words, and thrashed once more, smacking her head off Rab's headstone, taking consciousness with her. Most of her face was badly beaten by this; blood trickled off her face. The ropes had been so tight her clothes ripped, digging into her skin. She looked like a literal train wreck; And she knew, that Rod would get his wish and finish her off, but if he did, it would be his own death._

_ Of course Rodolphus knew that if he continued he was supposedly dead, however upon the day he'd promised his brother he'd installed a slight catch loop in case he'd need to pull the string undone. Rodolphus had promised his brother that if Rabastan's final wish was for him to protect his family then that is what he should swear upon his dying breath and should put it in said will.___

_Of course neither happened, and Rodolphus wasn't present for Rabastan's final moments and he knew due to not being informed of anything in the will that his younger brother would've forgotten with the pressure he had been under at that time. This was Rod's catch hook in Narcissa's plan, watching her roll around in that moment he couldn't help but chuckle softly it wasn't the usually amused laugh it was his more mocking one that rarely anyone heard.___

_However upon feeling Bella's hand on his arm he automatically glanced at her with this then noting her unspoken words he eased the ropes from Narcissa's body but not enough for her to get free. Hearing her words he sighed quietly but otherwise he just kept his wand trained on her as she rolled about like some kind of fish out of water. It was rather pathetic to see but he still didn't comment just maintaining silence on the topic. Upon her knocking herself out Rod shrugged his shoulders unbinding the ropes.___

_ "I suppose we should just. . . Leave her. . . Or…" _

_ He smirked slightly obviously even unconsciousness wouldn't mean he'd stop. Stepping forwards he lifted a raised boot and rammed it down roughly on her ribcage. Repeating this until he was satisfied with the crunching sound that followed his actions. Training his wand down on her unconscious form he cast a swift Crucio knowing that even unconsciously if it wouldn't hurt now it sure as hell hurt later. Due to his current frustration the strength behind it was unmatchable and when he finally turned back to Bella sliding a hand firmly around her waist he lead her off down the pathway back towards the mansion they were staying in. Lightly kissing her neck he mumbled surprisingly sweet words to her as they left the battered carcass aside the gravestones._

_ Cissy looked to them both and she herself took down the wards, watching the both. The voice was growing stronger, and she never understood why. She gripped her wand a bit tighter, pointing it at the couple in the doorway, removing all wards and protections at the balcony entrance. She shook slightly, and pointed it straight at her heart, closing her eyes and saying good bye to everything around her. With one simple word, she knew that her weakened heart couldn't handle a Crucio, and it'd kill her. Do it, do it now! They don't need you any longer! The voice had whispered its final command, and before she realized it, it came out of her mouth.___

_ "Crucio!"_

_ Bella had little choice but to listen to him as he gentle inched her closer to the door that led back into the bedroom, she made a groaning noise, but she'd do it because he asked her too. _

_"Alright, I'll talk to her. I don't know what to but I'll talk to her anyway."_

_She saw her sister lift the wand and all her movements froze, she thought the worst but she couldn't move, she thought Narcissa was going to kill him, but she was standing in the way of his body, she had her back to his chest and she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut willing to die for the man she loved. ___

_ The killing curse never came like she thought it would, instead her favourite word left her sisters mouth. Bella's eyes snapped open and locked onto the sight before her, she was rooted to the spot and her expression was one of pure horror. Her sister's heart couldn't take a Crucio, not in its weakened state. She snapped out of her trance and ran to her sister's side, pulling the wand from her hand and tossing it across the room. Everything had happened so fast she could do nothing to stop it. _

_ "Cissy?"_

_ Rodolphus had no comment for what even went on in that moment then his eyes fixed on Narcissa with her wand and with Bella stood in front of him. He wasn't about to let her die for him of course it wasn't her place to do that for him and the idea caused him to frown and move to go in front of her but when he heard the word leave Narcissa's lips he couldn't help but frown slightly then and rushed alongside Bella to go over to Narcissa.___

_ He wasn't sure at first what to do, was she dead? If she was and he was inside the room then what would that mean he'd be killed no matter what he said on the topic. Pushing Bella out of the way he moved around the bed enough so that he was beside Narcissa. He was doing this more for Bella than to save himself knowing she wouldn't last a week without him. Clasping his fingers he began to pump Cissy's chest before leaning down to breath air into her lungs before repeating this then._

_ Cissy lay motionless, her ice blue eyes lifeless. She had done what the voice had told her to do; she was no longer needed nor cared for. She knew Bella would keep her promise and help protect Clara. She knew her son would one day understand what she did and would raise his sister right._

_ She watched as the Potter boy and his friends entered the Manor, and her heart sunk and jumped at the same time; they would get them all back in the good graces of the Dark Lord, but if Potter defeated the Dark Lord, then her children wouldn't have to suffer any longer. But then something caught her eye: the Sword of Gryffindor. It was supposed to be locked up in their vault! She looked over to Bella and she knew instantly what was running through their heads: the Horcruxes._

_ "CISSY! TAKE THE BOYS TO CELLAR! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK! GIRL TO GIRL!"_

_Her screams, they were deafening and heart breaking. They couldn't have really taken the sword, could they? How would they have managed to get into Gringott's right now? She watched as the mudblood on the floor was being tortured by her sister; she wished she could have ended the pain for the girl, because she had seen what was in her head. She never got in there, so how did they get it? Was it a replica? It had to be, but she didn't dare speak a word right now. All she could do is stand by Evander and place a hand on his shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him through all of it…_

_ The Battle: it was brutal, and I had no idea where my children were. I knew they evacuated anyone under 17, but where were they?! Her precious Clara, she could only hope she was alright. And her Evander, where was he? He had left with them, but he had up and disappeared. She stayed close to Lucius and the Dark Lord, her blue eyes filled with worry. She knew what this was coming too, and she was afraid to lose anyone else important to her…_

_ Cease fire, and her son hadn't returned. She was shaking; what if her son had been killed in battle? What if something happened to him and he needed her? She stayed near a tree, and she saw the Potter boy hand himself over. Before she knew it, the Dark Lord and Potter boy were on the ground. Bellatrix had rushed over to her Master, and Cissy stood there in utter shock. _

_ A few minutes passed and as the Dark Lord rose again, Cissy walked down towards the boy, her heart pounding with every step that she took._

_ "The boy Cissy! Is he dead?!"  
She looked at her sister and knelt down to the boy, her body covering his upper half. She felt his heart beating; her eyes went wide and a breath escaped her lips. If her son was alive, he would know._

_ "Is he alive? Evander, my son, is he alive?"  
Her voice was so low that no one but him could hear her. She could care less about the Potter boy in all honesty, but if her family was to survive, he needed to live. When he breathed a small yes, she knew what she had to do. She place a small kiss to his head as a sign of thanks, when to the others, it looked like she was checking for warmth. _

_ She stood eventually, and turned to face the others, her features relaxed and her mind blocked with a new found sense that would keep the Dark Lord out._

_ "Dead."_

_ I grabbed his hand and turned, heading for the hills. I had lied to the Dark Lord, and my son was with me now, all I needed to do was collect my daughter and go. There was nothing I wouldn't do more; I had to protect my family. I did, what I thought, was best…_

_ "Mother, I'm getting married. I'm going to marry the woman I love…"_

_ Her eyes glistened with tears as she listened to her son take his vows in front of the congregation before them. Her little boy had grown up, and found someone to love him, as much as he loved her._

_ "I, Evander Lestrange, take thee to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for each day forward, as long as we both shall live."…_

_ "Mother… I'd like to meet your grandsons…."_

_ Clara walked in the room with a smile on her face, her beau attached to her by the arm._

_ "Mother… I'm engaged!"_

_ "Mother… I'd like you to meet your grandchildren, Orion Cygnus and Athena Brooklyn.."_

_Cissy smiled down at her grandchildren, and rivaled in their beauty. Four grandchildren and she loved them utmost dearly even now…_

It was the end for her, her time had come. She was an old and frail, and she had lived life to best of her abilities, and now it was time for her to say goodbye. She was surrounded by family: her son and daughter, her grandchildren, and her son and daughter in law. If only her lovely Bella could be there, if only her Rab could be there with her. But he was there; he was holding her hand, waiting for her to join him in the afterlife. Clara looked to her brother, her ice blue eyes mirroring their mother's.

"What do we do Evander? Should we call the healer?"

Evander shook his head, and watched as his mother started to pass on.

"No… She's finally going home… She's going to see our Father."

She drew in a jagged breath, and squeezed her daughter's hand lightly. Her voice was soft and crackled by death, but she would greet him as an old friend.

"Clara… Love that baby and your children… Both of you. You know I love you all more than I can say to you."

Clara's eyes filled with tears and looked to Evander. It really was the end, wasn't it? The end of an era with the death of their mother. She sniffled slightly and placed her mother's hand on the swell of her stomach.

"Mother… It's a boy… We're naming him after Daddy… Rabastan Shawn…"

But it was too late, the once beautiful, and most noble Narcissa Black Lestrange had passed on. Evander stood there and let a few tears fall as he ushered his wife and sons out of the room. Clara sat there next to the bed, holding her mother's hand and crying. If only she could have done things differently….


End file.
